Sarah Mackenzie
by Sanrever
Summary: Mac quitte momentanément le JAG pour travailler sur une affaire avec la CIA. Cette fic a des passages très durs qui peuvent choquer certains. Je signalerais ces passages par le rating M.
1. Prologue

Sarah Mackenzie

•Résumé : Mac quitte momentanément le JAG pour travailler sur une affaire avec la CIA.

•A/N* : Cette fic a des passages très durs qui peuvent choquer certains. Je signalerais ces passages par le rating M.

•Disclaimer « La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »

Comme pour ma fic précédente, je posterais les mercredi, vendredi et dimanche, sauf empêchement.

Mise en place

Il faut savoir que L'Amiral Chegwidden a bien pris sa retraite en mai 2004 et le Général Creswell a pris la tête du JAG à sa suite. Sarah Roberts est née en novembre 2000 et n'est pas morte. Ne connaissant pas le prénom du deuxième jumeau des Roberts, il s'appellera Alex pour les besoins de la fic. Le Lieutenant Singer n'est pas décédée. Renée apparaît bien fin 1999. Harriet travaille comme officier réserviste. Il faut savoir que Mac a des connaissances en langues étrangères, dans la série on fait notamment référence au farsi, au russe et au japonais, dans ma fic elle en parle plus, elle parle notamment le français.

* * *

 **Sarah Mackenzie**

 _ **Prologue**_

 **10 Novembre 1999**

 **Cimetière D'Arlington**

 **Washington D.C.**

Ils étaient tous réunis à Arlington pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé y venir si tôt et si brusquement. Sur tous les visages, c'était des larmes qui prévalaient.

Il était temps, il fallait parler, dire un mot pour elle, pour toutes ces personnes qui étaient venues lui dire au revoir. Il s'avança de quelques pas et respira un bon coup, il avait la gorge serrée et l'impression de manquer d'air et il se devait de le faire, pour elle!

\- Hey Marines, comment vous exprimer tout le chagrin que vous nous procurez! Depuis le jour où l'on s'est connu dans cette roseraie, ma vie en a été bouleversée, tout comme celle de tout le personnel du JAG. Vous avez su vous imposer, gagner notre respect, nous faire rire, nous remonter les bretelles et nous taper sur les nerfs. Mais une chose est sûre, vous allez nous manquer et le JAG ne sera plus jamais le même sans vous. C'est toute une famille qui est en deuil. Pourquoi? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous acceptiez cette mission de fou! Je suis en colère, je ne dors plus, j'ai besoin de comprendre. Vous aviez tout juste trente-deux ans, c'est trop jeune pour s'en aller! Mac! Vous avez su remettre en place le jeune calamar que j'étais. La veille de votre départ, vous m'avez confié vos angoisses et vous auriez dû écouter votre sixième sens et ne pas y aller. Vous allez me manquer. Adieu Sarah, et veillez sur nous de là-haut!

Harm retourna à sa place et lorsque les détonations se firent entendre, il salua son amie pour un dernier adieu! Puis n'ayant aucune famille présente il accepta le drapeau de celle qui était sa collègue, sa meilleure amie et la femme de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui Sarah Mackenzie était morte, mais la vie allait devoir continuer, oui mais comment?


	2. Chapter 1

**Tout d'abord merci pour l'accueil à cette nouvelle fic et pour les reviews.**

 **Je vois qu'on se pose des questions, les réponses ne vont pas venir tout de suite et c'est même plus de questions qui vont arriver.**

 **Bonne lecture et à vendredi**

* * *

 **2 mois plus tôt**

 **Appartement de Sarah Mackenzie**

 **21h00**

Elle venait tout juste de rentrer chez elle, la soirée d'adieu avait été difficile, même si elle savait très bien qu'elle reviendrait au JAG. Elle commença par se faire chauffer de l'eau pour faire du thé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se changer qu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle diminua le feu et alla ouvrir.

_ Harm ? Que faites-vous ici ?

_ Bonsoir Marines ! Je peux entrer ?

_ Oui, bien sûr. Vous voulez du thé, je suis en train de m'en préparer ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas ce que je suis venu faire.

_ Oh, vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose ?

_ Pas tout à fait, vous savez que nous ne sommes plus sous le même commandement !

_ Oui, et alors ?

_ Et alors ça fait des années que je meure d'envie de faire ça.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'Harm s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres. Elle calma un peu le jeu non sans mal.

_ Hey pilote, sortez les aérofreins !

_ Pas besoin, depuis le temps que je suis à l'arrêt.

 _ **Attention Rating M**_

Il recommença à l'embrasser fougueusement, promenant ses mains le long de ses jambes. Ses dernières étaient rapides et faisaient des gestes bien précis. En un rien de temps elles atteignirent les fesses de Mac et il la souleva de terre sans cesser de l'embrasser.

_ Harm ! Doucement, je ne vais pas me sauver.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, déjà il avait retiré sa petite culotte et ses mains défaisaient rapidement les boutons de son uniforme.

_ Harm, arrêtez, ce n'est pas drôle.

Harm était absorbé par le spectacle de sa poitrine s'offrant à lui, il commença à l'embrasser et à lui mordiller les tétons. Mac essayait de se dérober à lui, mais il avait bien plus de force qu'elle et toutes ses tentatives restèrent en échec.

_ Harm…

_ Oui, ne sois pas si pressée, j'arrive.

Tout en disant cela il défit son pantalon et en sortit son pénis déjà prêt à l'action. Mac se sentit mal réalisant qu'Harm ne l'écoutait pas un instant et allait passer à l'acte.

_ Harm s'il vous plait reposez-moi par terre, …Harm ?

Mais il était absorbé par son désir refoulé et ne l'entendait plus, il se saisit de ses lèvres à pleine bouche et dirigea son pénis à l'entrée de son vagin. D'un violent coup de rein il la pénétra. Mac ne pu qu'étouffer un cri, elle sentait les larmes lui monter.

_ Harm… arrêtez.

_ Hum !oui c'est bon !

Harm faisait de violent va et vient en elle, à chaque mouvement elle sentait son corps se meurtrir de plus en plus.

_ Harm… S'il vous plait…Harmmmm !

_ Eh tu es pressée ! Tu es profonde j'aime… Oh Sarah, oui, oui, ohhhh, je ne vais pas te faire attendre longtemps mon ange.

_ Harm, non….

Harm accélérait le mouvement, Mac se trouvait maintenant allongée sur la table de la cuisine, essayant de sortir de son emprise, mais il ne voyait rien, ne voyait pas le mal qu'il était en train de lui faire.

_ Harmmmmmmm !

_ Oh oui, oui, oui ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Harm venait de jouir en elle et était retombé de tout son poids sur son corps tremblant. Mac essayait de le pousser pour respirer, Harm le comprit et se redressa sur ses avant-bras, la regardant avec des yeux brillants, remplis d'amour. Mais ce qu'il vit dans le regard de Mac n'avait rien de magique, elle pleurait, pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

 _ **Fin du**_ _**Rating M**_

_ Sarah ? Ça va ?

_ Allez-vous en !

_ Quoi ?... mais…

_ Je ne veux plus vous voir, plus jamais.

_ Je…je ne comprends pas, tu n'as pas aimé ?

_ Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire ?

_ Ben, on a fait l'amour.

_ Vous appelez ça faire l'amour ?

_ Ben oui !

_ Harm je vous ai demandé d'arrêter, plus d'une fois, et vous ne m'avez pas écouté, tout ce que vous avez réussi à faire c'est me faire du mal. Regardez, vous croyez vraiment que je saignerais si ça avait été bon pour moi ?

_ Je… Je t'aime.

_ Non, ne dites pas ces mots, si vous m'aimiez, vous n'auriez pas agit comme un animal sauvage, qui n'a qu'une idée en tête prendre femelle.

En disant cela elle l'avait repoussé violement et continuait à le bousculer en direction de la porte.

_ Partez, ça vaut mieux.

_ Mais… Sarah…Je…

_ Adieu !

Et elle ferma la porte sous son nez.

* * *

Sarah s'appuya sur la porte et se laissa glisser lentement jusqu'au sol. Elle avait du mal à respirer et elle ne réalisait pas ce qui venait de se passer, elle voulait prendre une douche, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle n'avait plus la force de rien. Non sans difficulté, elle se traina jusqu'à son téléphone et composa le premier numéro qui lui vînt à l'esprit.

_ Allo, Amiral Chegwidden !

_ Allo Monsieur, c'est…

_ Colonel ? C'est vous, je vous entends à peine.

_ Est-ce que vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait ?

_ Bien sûr ! Mac, vous allez bien ?

Il entendit des larmes à l'autre bout du téléphone et comprit qu'il n'en saurait pas d'avantage de cette manière. Il lui signifia qu'il arrivait, raccrocha, se saisit de ses clés de voiture et prit la direction de chez Mac.

Cela faisait déjà trois fois qu'il frappait à la porte de son Chef d'Etat Major et toujours aucune réponse. Il se saisit de la poignée et tout doucement l'abaissa, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il pénétra lentement dans l'appartement, les lumières étaient allumées, mais il n'entendait aucun bruit. Il tendit à nouveau l'oreille et perçut des sanglots qui venaient de la chambre. Il s'y dirigea et trouva Mac assisse au pied de son lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les larmes recouvrant son visage. Lorsqu'il vit sa tenue et les bleus qui commençaient à apparaître sur ses bras et ses jambes, il comprit. Il attrapa une couverture sur le lit et vînt entourer Mac avec. Il passa ses deux bras autour d'elle et la berça tout doucement.

Déjà trente minutes qu'il était là, Mac semblait s'être calmée, mais n'avait toujours rien dit. Il devait la conduire à l'hôpital, elle devait se faire examiner. Il la fît se relever, l'aida à se déplacer jusqu'au salon, attrapa son manteau et lui enfila. Mac semblait absente, elle se laissait faire sans réagir. Il attrapa son trousseau de clés, sortit de l'appartement et verrouilla la porte.

Il roulait maintenant vers l'hôpital militaire de Bethesda. Dès leur arrivée, ils furent prit en charge par un médecin qui lui posa tout un tas de questions auxquelles il ne savait répondre. Puis on lui demanda de patienter dans la salle d'attente le temps qu'ils examinaient Mac. Il lui sembla que le temps s'était arrêté, et pourtant seulement vingt minutes plus tard le médecin se trouvait en face de lui.

_ C'est votre femme ?

_ Non, je suis son supérieur, que lui ait-il arrivé ?

_ Elle a été violée.

_ Vous en êtes certain ?

_ Ça ne fait aucun doute.

_ Elle vous a dit qui a fait ça ?

_ Non elle n'a rien dit en dehors du fait qu'elle veut s'en aller. En ce moment elle est interrogée par la police.

_ Puis-je aller la voir ? Peut-être qu'avec moi elle parlera !

_ Nous n'avons rien contre, mais je ne sais pas si la police vous laissera entrer, ils voudront d'abord enregistrer votre déposition.

Ça lui avait paru durer une éternité, on lui avait posé quinze fois les mêmes questions avant de le laisser enfin voir Mac. Les policiers lui avaient demandé de la faire parler. En effet, elle avait tout raconté, mais refusait toujours de dire le nom de son agresseur, elle le connaissait c'était la seule certitude.

_ Mac ! C'est L'Amiral, comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Mieux, je voudrais rentrer chez moi, j'ai un avion à prendre demain matin.

_ Dites-leur ce qu'ils veuillent savoir et vous pourrez sortir.

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous protégé ce salaud !

_ Monsieur, il… il ne s'est pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il… Je ne comprends pas, je veux tout oublier.

_ Vous n'y arriverez pas en gardant tout ça pour vous.

_ Faites-moi sortir d'ici, et je vous promets qu'à mon retour de mission, je parlerais. Amiral, j'ai déjà perdu mon meilleur ami ce soir, ne me faites pas perdre aussi la confiance que j'ai en vous.

Ces quelques paroles avaient suffit à lui faire comprendre. Il laissa Mac un instant et retourna voir le policier chargé de l'enquête.

_ Je sais qui a fait ça !

_ Elle vous a parlé ?

_ Elle ne l'a pas dit clairement mais je l'ai comprit à ses paroles. Si je vous dis qui s'est, vous la laisserez sortir ? Elle part en mission demain et m'a promit de venir vous voir dès qu'elle rentrerait.

_ Très bien Amiral, je vous écoute.

_ C'est le Capitaine de Corvette Harmon Rabb Junior. Néanmoins, à votre place, je n'irais pas l'interroger de suite, mieux vaut attendre le retour de la victime, sinon il pourrait très bien s'évanouir dans la nature. Il travaille sous mes ordres, je pourrais donc le surveiller.

_ De toute façon, tant que mademoiselle Mackenzie n'a pas confirmé, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

_ Ok, elle peut rentrer chez elle ?

_ Oui, mais évitez de la laisser seule ce soir.

_ Je resterais près d'elle ne vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

 **10 octobre 1999**

 **Bureau de l'Amiral Chegwidden**

«… Ne vous inquiétez pas », ces mots n'arrêtaient pas de revenir dans sa tête. Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser partir dans cet état.

 _ **Flashback, un mois plus tôt**_

 __ Mac vous êtes certaine que ça va aller ?_

 __ Oui, ne vous en faites pas._

 __ Prenez soin de vous._

 __ Je vous le promets, si vous me promettez en échange de ne dire à personne ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière._

 __ Mais… (Elle avait posé un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de protester)_

 __ Promis._

 __ Alors je peux partir sereine. Monsieur, permission d'étreindre l'Amiral ?_

 __ Permission accordée Colonel._

 __ Vous allez me manquer AJ !_

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà partie._

 _ **Fin flashback**_

_ Vous aussi vous me manquez, et j'espère que où que vous soyez, vous allez bien.

Il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle depuis son départ, il savait que cela était courant dans ce genre de mission, mais cela le tracassait tout de même. De plus, la présence de Rabb l'énervait au plus haut point. Il agissait normalement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et avait en plus le culot de venir demander des nouvelles de Mac. Mais, il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, il en avait fait la promesse.

 **Une semaine plus tard**

La nouvelle venait de tomber, ce n'était pas possible, Mac était prisonnière des rebelles islamiques du groupe d'Al Kaïda. Aucune rançon n'avait été demandée pour le moment et d'après le peu de renseignements que donnait la C.I.A., on comprenait bien qu'ils ne tenteraient rien et refuseraient toute demande faite pour sa libération.

AJ tournait tel un lion en cage, pourquoi avait-il accepté qu'un membre de son équipe soit mis sur une telle mission. Il aurait dû l'en dissuader, mais non, il n'avait rien fait, il l'avait laissé partir.

 **1** **er** **novembre 1999**

Enfin un message des rebelles, ce dernier disait simplement qu'ils allaient rendre le Colonel Mackenzie. Un soulagement envahit chaque cœur au JAG. Mais la C.I.A. n'avait pas ce même enthousiasme. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils allaient la libérer, cela n'avait aucun sens.

 **8 novembre 1999**

_ Amiral Chegwidden !

_ …

_ Oui Monsieur l'Ambassadeur.

_ …

_ Comment va-t-elle ?

_ …

_ Non !

_ …

_ Merci d'avoir appelé Monsieur l'Ambassadeur, au-revoir.

L'ambassade américaine située en Afghanistan venait d'appeler. On venait de leur rendre le Colonel Mackenzie, mais dans un cercueil. L'Amiral retomba lourdement dans sa chaise, pour la première fois il ne savait pas comment annoncer cette tragédie à son personnel. Il ne pouvait refouler ses propres émotions. Il demanda à Tiner de réunir tout le staff d'urgence. Quinze minutes plus tard, il sortit de son bureau, les yeux encore rougis par les larmes.

_ Je vous ai réuni pour vous annoncer une bien triste nouvelle, que dis-je, une tragédie. Ce matin, à huit heure trente, heure Afghane, l'ambassade américaine a trouvé devant sa grille un cercueil contenant le corps du Colonel Mackenzie. Le Colonel était une excellente avocate et militaire et elle va nous manquer. Ses Obsèques auront lieux dans deux jours au cimetière d'Arlington.

Pas un mot de plus, il avait fait demi-tour et avait regagné son bureau, laissant son personnel accuser le choc de la nouvelle.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews. Oui Harm n'est pas très reluisant. Voici la suite et j'espère que ça va toujours vous plaire.**

* * *

 **10 novembre 1999**

 **Cimetière d'Arlington**

La cérémonie venait de s'achever et déjà le cercueil disparaissait peu à peu sous la terre. Harm était toujours au même endroit, ne réalisant toujours pas qu'il venait de dire un dernier adieu à Mac. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas son CO s'approcher de lui et ce n'est qu'une fois face à lui qu'il réalisa.

_ Monsieur, comment allons-nous faire sans elle ?

AJ était en colère, et n'avait pas envie de lui répondre. Pourquoi avait-il fait cette fichue promesse. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler, mais avait besoin de se défouler. Toujours aussi calme, il prépara son poing et lui colla un direct du droit. Harm surprit, s'écroula par terre à la violence de l'impact et lâcha le drapeau de son amie. AJ ramassa ce dernier et lui dit quelques mots avant de partir.

_ Vous ne le méritez pas, c'est à cause de vous qu'elle est morte.

Puis il partit, laissant Harm à terre.

* * *

 **2 septembre 2009**

 **Bureau du SECNAV**

 **8H00**

Harm avait été réveillé aux aurores par le SECNAV et convoqué dans son bureau à huit heure précise. Il se trouvait à l'extérieur en train de faire les cent pas quand la secrétaire lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer.

_ Commandant Rabb au rapport selon vos ordres.

_ Repos Commandant, asseyez-vous. Si je vous ai convoqué ce matin, c'est pour une raison bien précise. Le Général Creswell a eu un accident de voiture hier soir et est décédé ce matin. Nous nous voyons donc dans l'obligation de lui trouver un remplaçant. En attendant la nomination de ce dernier, je vous confie la direction temporaire du JAG.

_ Bien Monsieur, à vos ordres. Savez-vous quand auront lieux les funérailles ?

_ Non pas pour le moment, mais je vous en tiendrai informé. Maintenant vous pouvez disposer et vous rendre au JAG pour annoncer cette tragique nouvelle.

Harm sortit du bureau, prit la direction du JAG, pénétra sur le plateau sans dire bonjour comme à son habitude, alla voir Jennifer et lui demanda de réunir tout le monde sur le plateau pour neuf heure précise et sans plus de précision, il entra dans le bureau de Creswell.

 **Plateau du JAG**

 **9H00**

_ J'ai demandé au Quartier Maître Coates de vous réunir car je dois vous faire part d'une triste nouvelle. Le Général Creswell est décédé ce matin à la suite d'un accident de voiture. En attendant la nomination du nouveau JAG, le SECNAV m'a demandé d'occuper ce poste. En conséquence, je vais devoir me décharger de mes dossiers en cours… Voilà c'était tout vous pouvez vous remettre au travail.

Harm retourna s'enfermer dans son nouveau bureau, laissant tous ses collègues digérer l'information.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que Creswell soit mort !

_ Moi je n'arrive pas à croire que Rabb le remplace. Vous vous rendez compte de l'enfer que l'on va vivre !

_ Lauren, ne présumez pas avant de voir.

_ Je dois dire que pour une fois je suis de son avis.

_ Harriet vous n'allez pas vous y mettre !

_ Sturgis, Lauren a raison, Harm est odieux avec tout le monde et cela empire avec les années.

_ C'est sa femme qui a cette influence.

_ Bud, je ne pense pas que Renée ait rendu Harm comme cela, tu sais très bien qu'il a changé à la mort de Mac.

_ Excusez-moi d'interrompre ce débat, mais qui est Mac ?

_ Le Colonel Sarah Mackenzie était la partenaire du Commandant avant qu'elle ne meure au cours d'une mission en Afghanistan.

_ J'aimais bien le Colonel, c'était une adversaire de choix au tribunal.

_ Harm ne m'en a jamais parlé, ils étaient proches ?

_ Personne ne l'a jamais vraiment su.

_ Pourtant le Commandant est plutôt clair lorsqu'une femme lui plait, le fait d'être marié ne le gêne en aucun cas.

_ Vukovic vous savez, il n'était pas du tout comme cela avant.

_ C'est vrai qu'il a vraiment changé du jour au lendemain, il s'est mit à draguer toutes les femmes qu'il croisait.

_ Vous avez dû vous sentir femme pour une fois.

Le Capitaine Singer envoya un regard chargé d'éclairs au Lieutenant Vukovic avant de regagner son bureau. Vukovic voyant que les autres n'avaient pas non plus apprécié la plaisanterie, retourna à son travail. Tandis que Harriet et Bud expliquaient plus en détail qui était Mac au Commandant Turner.

* * *

 **Quinze jours plus tard**

Une commission s'était réunie afin de nommer un nouveau JAG, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas pressée de prendre sa décision. Les avis étaient partagés quand aux candidats à ce poste. Ils en avaient éliminé plusieurs et il en restait deux en liste, le Commandant Rabb et le Commandant Turner. L'Amiral Chegwidden aujourd'hui à la retraite faisait partie de cette commission et s'opposait radicalement à la nomination de Rabb, ne pouvant expliquer les vrais raisons, il s'efforçait de mettre en avant ses défauts et de faire valoir les atouts de Turner. En effet parmi toutes les personnes présentent, il était le seul à avoir travaillé avec les deux.

Pendant ce temps au JAG le personnel longeait les murs pour échapper à Rabb. Ce dernier en plus de sa mauvaise humeur habituelle, avait prit la grosse tête et se prenait pour le Dieu tout puissant. De plus Renée, sa femme, passait tous les jours et faisait bien prévaloir le fait qu'elle était l'épouse du CO. En fait ils allaient bien ensemble aussi calculateur, perfide et immoral l'un que l'autre. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient un couple des plus libéraux, chacun pouvant aller voir ailleurs lorsqu'il le souhaitait. Ils avaient entendu dire que Rabb faisait partie des candidats au poste, ainsi que Turner, parmi plusieurs autres noms. Ils n'espéraient qu'une chose, que ce ne soit pas le Commandant Rabb qui conserve ce poste.

 **8 novembre 2009**

Le temps passait, déjà deux mois que la commission avait commencé les débats, ils se trouvaient dans une impasse et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, trouver une troisième personne qui mette tout le monde d'accord.

* * *

 **30 septembre 1999**

 **Province de Kandahar, Afghanistan**

Cela faisait vingt jours que sa mission avait commencé, Mac avait très bien réussi à se faire passer pour une afghane, elle se rapprochait des autres villageois auxquels elle avait fait croire qu'elle avait fui son village après que sa famille ait été tuée lors d'un tir ennemi. D'après les renseignements que lui avait fournis la C.I.A., dans ce village se trouvait plusieurs rebelles chargés de recruter pour le compte d'Al Kaïda. Depuis quelques jours elle s'était sentie observée, elle correspondait exactement à ce qu'ils recherchaient. Une jeune femme à l'apparence fragile, qui avait déjà tout perdu, et qui accepterait certainement de faire tout ce qu'on lui dirait.

 **6 octobre 1999**

Deux rebelles étaient enfin entrés en contact avec elle, ils lui avaient expliqué qui ils étaient sans toutefois dévoiler leurs identités, lui avaient demandé si cela l'intéressait de rejoindre l'armée qui se battait pour libérer le pays des forces ennemies. Elle avait accepté et le départ était prévu le soir même.

 **10 octobre 1999**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils avançaient dans le désert, les deux hommes étaient toujours méfiants et chaque jour ils procédaient à une fouille complète de ses affaires. Ainsi, trois jours plus tôt, elle avait dû se séparer de son émetteur, les rebelles ayant exigés qu'elle se sépare de ses bijoux.

 **15 octobre 1999**

Enfin elle était arrivée au camp des rebelles, une vraie forteresse cachée dans les montagnes. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait là, ses consignes étaient claires, essayer par tous les moyens de signaler sa position.

 **16 octobre 1999**

Elle avait le sommeil agité, faisait souvent le même cauchemar, mais cette nuit là, elle n'aurait pas dû le faire. Ses peurs et ses angoisses s'étaient traduites par des paroles dans son sommeil. Il n'avait pas fallu cinq minutes aux rebelles pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait parlé dans une autre langue. Ils l'avaient réveillé, levé, bousculé et trainé dans une pièce sombre et sans fenêtre. Elle resta là, seule dans le noir de longues heures, combien de temps exactement, elle ne le sût pas, mais elle aurait préféré ne pas voir la lumière ce matin là.

 **17 octobre 1999**

Des heures qu'elle était attachée sur cette chaise, les yeux bandés. Elle avait eu droit aux coups, au fouet, elle sentait le goût de son propre sang couler au fond de sa gorge. Mais elle n'avait pas parlé, elle mourrait plutôt que de parler.

 **18 octobre 1999**

Elle n'était plus en position assisse, mais allongée sur une table, attachée par ses quatre membres.

_ Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, voici donc votre identité. Votre peuple n'est pas d'une intelligence remarquable. Ce sont eux qui nous ont dévoilé votre identité. Ils ne doivent pas accorder une très grande importance à votre vie. Ce que vous êtes venue faire ici n'a pour nous aucune importance et nous savons aussi que vous nous êtes d'aucune valeur. Néanmoins, nous allons nous servir de vous pour faire passer un message à votre pays. Mais pour le moment voici un peu d'eau, nous reviendrons vous voir plus tard.

 **1** **er** **novembre 1999**

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle était enfermée dans cette pièce sombre où seul un rayon de lumière passait par-dessous la porte. Elle n'avait subi aucun interrogatoire depuis, mais les hommes qui la surveillaient et qui lui apportaient ses repas, avaient reçu comme consignes de faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient d'elle. Ainsi plusieurs fois par jour, elle devait subir les violences tant morales, que physiques ou sexuelles. Mais aujourd'hui c'était l'homme qui l'avait appelé par son nom qui se trouvait devant elle.

_ Alors Colonel, que pensez-vous de votre séjour parmi nous ? Nous avons contacté votre pays et décidé de vous rendre à eux.

_ Je ne vous crois pas !

_ Vous avez du caractère. Pourtant je dis la vérité, malheureusement pour vous, c'est morte que vous regagnerez les Etats Unis. Vous comprenez bien que nous ne pouvons vous laisser en vie alors que vous connaissez nos visages.

_ Ne faites pas ça, gardez-moi ici.

_ Colonel, commenceriez-vous à avoir peur ? Certain de mes hommes se sont plaints de vous, il parait que vous n'avez pas été très obéissante, alors donnez-moi une bonne raison de vous garder en vie.

_ Je connais vos traditions et votre respect de la vie d'innocent.

_ Oh mais vous ne faites pas partie de cette catégorie Colonel !

_ Je suis enceinte, l'enfant que je porte mérite de vivre, laissez-moi le mettre au monde, après vous choisirez de faire ce que vous voulez de moi.

_ Hum, c'est ennuyeux, nous avons déjà promit à votre pays de vous libérer. Je vais réfléchir. Bonne nuit Colonel, demain je vous ferais part de ma décision.

Elle venait de gagner un peu de temps, elle ne savait pas si cette révélation serait suffisante mais c'était sa seule chance de vivre.

 **2 novembre 1999**

_ Debout Colonel, vous avez assez dormi.

Mac se leva sans rien dire, mieux valait rester calme.

_ Vous savez que vous me posez un réel problème. J'ai appelé l'un de mes amis qui se trouve également être médecin. Il arrivera dans trois jours et vous examinera. S'il s'avère que vous nous avez menti, je peux vous dire que votre mort n'en sera que plus lente. Dans le cas contraire, néanmoins vous serez morte aux yeux de votre pays, mais bon nous n'en sommes pas encore là. En attendant j'ai donné des consignes précises à mes hommes, ils vous apporteront un repas par jour, car si vous êtes bien enceinte, cet enfant a besoin de forces. Ils ont également interdiction de lever la main sur vous, néanmoins si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, ils n'hésiteront pas à vous abattre, est-ce bien clair ?

_ Très clair.

_ Passez une bonne journée Colonel, on se revoit dans trois jours.

Mac n'avait pas tout saisi, que voulait-il dire par « morte pour son pays ».

 **5 novembre 1999**

Le docteur était arrivé comme prévu, cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il examinait Mac. Elle commençait à se demander si ses hormones ne l'avaient pas trompé. Pourtant non, elle en était certaine. L'homme cessa enfin de l'examiner et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis il sortit sans dire un mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, parmi eux se trouvait celui qui donnait les ordres.

_ Colonel, des félicitations s'imposent. Par contre il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, votre pays ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de respect pour la vie. Pourquoi envoyer une femme enceinte sur une mission aussi dangereuse ? Où en fait la vraie question, pourquoi avoir accepté cette mission dans votre état ?

_ …

_ Colonel, le silence n'est pas votre ami, racontez-moi et peut-être je serais alors plus clément.

_ J'ignorais ma grossesse lors de mon départ, je ne m'en suis aperçue que quelques jours avant d'arriver ici.

_ Vous auriez renoncé à cette mission si vous l'aviez su ?

_ Pour vous dire la vérité, oui. Même si cet enfant n'est pas le fruit de l'amour.

_ Je dois dire que vous m'intéressez Colonel, poursuivez, je n'ai que peu l'occasion de me distraire.

_ Je ne souhaite pas parler de cela.

_ Oh, mais je ne vous en laisse pas le choix.

_ Un homme que je pensais être mon ami, a abusé de moi la veille de mon départ pour cette mission.

_ Je vois, je dois dire que j'avais un profond respect pour votre courage Colonel et bien maintenant j'en ai encore davantage. Je dois dire que vous me fascinez. Je pense qu'on va vous garder parmi nous, vous ferez une bonne mère pour nos enfants, et la présence d'une femme n'est jamais désagréable.

_ Mais, et votre promesse à mon pays ?

_ Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons la tenir.

_ Comment ?

_ Nous déposerons votre cercueil devant les grilles de l'ambassade américaine à Kaboul, le huit novembre comme prévu au départ… Je vois à votre regard que vous ne comprenez pas, ce cercueil sera scellé et contiendra la dépouille d'une de nos femmes qui est justement décédé il y a quinze jours.

_ Mais ils vérifieront, ils…

_ Oh que non, Colonel. Les services secrets de votre pays savent très bien de quoi nous sommes capables, ils obéiront à la lettre.

Mac réalisait enfin le piège qui venait de se refermer sur elle. Elle venait de se condamner elle et son enfant a une vie de prisonniers jusqu'à leurs mort.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour les reviews, et non elle n'est pas morte... je vous laisse lire la suite.**

* * *

 **7 juin 2000**

 **Quelque part dans le sud de la province de Kandahar, Afghanistan**

Cela faisait maintenant huit mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour. Huit mois qu'elle vivait dans cette unique pièce mesurant trois mètres sur quatre. Elle dormait sur un matelas a même le sol, devait faire ses besoins dans une bassine qui était changée tous les deux jours. Une fois par semaine on lui donnait une cuvette remplie d'eau et un peu de savon pour se laver. Elle n'avait qu'un seul repas par jour, souvent composé uniquement d'un bol de riz et d'un peu d'eau. Une fois par semaine elle avait le droit à de la viande et à un verre de lait de chèvre. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour elle, c'était pour le bien du bébé.

Au fur et à mesure des mois, elle avait vu son corps changer. Le bébé puisait toutes ses réserves, si bien que son ventre s'était arrondit, mais sinon elle n'avait plus que la peau sur les os.

Cette nuit là, elle se réveilla à cause de violentes douleurs dans le ventre, elle s'adossa au mur mais ce fût pire. Soudain elle sentit un liquide couler le long de ses jambes, le travail avait commencé, elle allait avoir le bébé.

Elle appela à l'aide, mais à cette heure-ci, elle savait très bien qu'ils étaient encore en train de dormir. Elle tenta encore de se faire entendre, mais elle n'avait plus la force de crier, elle devait se concentrer sur son bébé. Elle se rappela la naissance d'AJ, comment Harriet respirait et poussait en même temps que les contractions. Seulement là elle était seule, elle n'avait pas l'Amiral pour l'aider et l'encourager, et pourtant elle sentit sa présence et entendit sa voix. Cette sensation l'apaisa un peu et elle essaya de suivre les conseils de cette voix qui remontait dans ses souvenirs.

Elle avait l'impression que cela durait une éternité et toujours personne pour venir l'aider. Elle concentra ses dernières forces et poussa encore une fois, elle sentit le bébé sortir d'elle et entendit son premier cri. Elle était épuisée, mais elle savait qu'elle devait encore pousser pour le libérer complètement et pour éjecter le plaisanta. Enfin elle réunit ses dernières forces pour se redresser et observer son bébé allongé sur le matelas tâché. Le cordon, elle devait couper le cordon, mais comment ! Elle pinça le cordon avec ses doigts et avec ses dents elle le coupa. Elle observait cet être si petit, si fragile, elle devait le nettoyer, l'envelopper. Elle retira sa chemise et la déchira en deux. Elle mouilla le premier morceau avec le peu de salive qu'elle arriva à sécréter et commença à toiletter son petit ange. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle l'enveloppa dans le second morceau et le serra contre elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, la bouche du nouveau né avait trouvé le chemin jusqu'à son sein et tétait son premier repas.

_ Mange mon ange, maman est là et te protègera.

Allan finit tranquillement son repas puis s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère. Mac s'allongea nue sur le matelas, laissant Allan dormir sur sa poitrine. Malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle ressentait une sensation de bien-être et d'accomplissement, elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait depuis toujours.

Quelques heures plus tard elle entendit le gond de la porte, le garde du matin effectuait sa ronde, il était à peine entré dans la pièce qu'il fît demi tour et qu'elle l'entendit crier en arabe de prévenir le chef parce que la femme avait mis son enfant au monde. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes à ce dernier pour apparaître, quand il vit la situation de Mac, il demanda à ce qu'on amène une bassine d'eau et un linge propre pour la mère et l'enfant. Puis il saisit le bébé et l'amena dans la lumière du couloir pour l'observer.

_ Un garçon, ça c'est bien, ça fera un bon soldat.

Mac avait voulu récupérer son fils, mais l'un des gardes avait braqué son arme sur elle.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Sarah, il va rester avec vous, un homme a besoin du lait de sa mère pour devenir fort. Avez-vous donnez un prénom à ce garçon ?

_ Oui… Allan.

_ Très joli prénom, je l'autorise. Ah, voici l'eau, lavez-vous et lavez votre fils, voici des chemises pour vous deux. Ensuite on va vous faire amener deux bols de riz, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces.

Mac ne dit pas un mot et commença à donner son premier bain à Allan, puis elle l'emmitoufla dans la chemise beaucoup trop grande pour un nouveau né. Elle le posa délicatement sur le matelas et se lava à son tour sous les regards désireux de ses geôliers. Elle savait que maintenant qu'elle avait accouché, il ne tarderait pas à abuser à nouveau d'elle. Tel en était le prix pour rester en vie et voir grandir son fils.

 **18 octobre 2006**

 **Quelque part dans le sud de la province de Kandahar, Afghanistan**

Aujourd'hui Aminata fêtait déjà ses un an. Pour l'occasion, sa sœur Elemiah et son frère Allan avaient dessiné un gâteau avec une bougie sur le sol poussiéreux de la cellule où ils vivaient tous les trois avec leur mère.

Elemiah était née au printemps 2002, à quatre ans elle savait déjà parler trois langues et commençait à apprendre à compter et à lire. Son frère Allan, âgé de six ans, lui faisait de temps en temps la lecture aidé de sa mère pour les mots les plus compliqués. C'était trois enfants éveillés et intelligents, mais qui n'avaient pas des yeux d'enfants.

Allan détestait les hommes qui venaient le soir pour toucher sa mère, elle ne disait jamais rien, pas une larme, pas un cri. Elle les croyait endormi et ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils le sachent. Mais Allan, ne dormait jamais, il regardait sa mère si belle souffrir en silence sous les assauts de ces hommes et il attendait le jour où il pourrait la venger. Et oui il n'avait que six ans, mais déjà il connaissait le Mal.

Le chef du clan savait que ce petit garçon connaissait tout. Il venait souvent dans la cellule et l'emmenait avec lui faire le tour du campement. Il voulait faire de lui un soldat pour sa cause, mais Allan savait ce qu'il devait faire pendant ces excursions, il se devait de mémoriser tout ce qu'il voyait, chaque détail. Sa mère le lui avait apprit dès les premières excursions, trois ans plus tôt. Lorsque l'homme le ramenait auprès de sa famille, il attendait toujours quelques heures avant de tout raconter à sa mère.

Mac quand à elle, pendant ces absences, était toujours angoissée, elle avait toujours peur qu'Allan ne revienne pas. Pour éviter de trop y penser, elle s'occupait de ses deux filles. Elle savait que ses enfants étaient en avance sur leur âge au niveau de l'apprentissage, mais les journées étaient longues et les livres étaient la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir avec un cahier et un crayon à papier. Chaque jour elle notait sur les livres, entre les lignes, les renseignements qu'elle arrivait à glaner. Elle notait tout cela en différentes langues, mais n'utilisait ni l'arabe, ni l'anglais. D'ailleurs Allan avait appris trois autres langues de cette façon, elle restait toujours impressionnée devant son envie d'apprendre toujours plus.

* * *

 **5 novembre 2009**

 **Quelque part dans le sud de la province de Kandahar, Afghanistan**

_ Maman, je peux te poser une question ?

_ Bien sûr Allan, d'habitude tu ne me demandes pas la permission, qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ Ben voilà, il y a quelques années, je t'ai demandé comment on faisait les bébés.

_ Oui je me souviens, tu te poses encore des questions à ce sujet ?

_ Oui beaucoup.

_ Allan, tu as l'air soucieux.

_ Ben j'ai remarqué a plusieurs reprises et cela même avant la naissance d'Aminata que tu avais l'air d'attendre un bébé et pourtant il n'y a jamais aucun bébé qui ne soit né.

Mac écoutait son fils avec attention, elle voyait aussi que ses deux filles ne perdaient pas une miette de la conversation. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à ses enfants que beaucoup de choses peuvent faire qu'un bébé ne vienne jamais. Elle réfléchissait à la réponse adéquate mais n'en trouvait pas.

_ Maman ça va ?

_ Oui mon ange, je réfléchissais.

_ Alors est-ce que tu as été enceinte en dehors de nous trois ?

_ Oui mon ange, mais j'ai perdu ces bébés pendant qu'ils grandissaient dans mon ventre. Ils n'étaient pas aussi résistant que vous trois.

_ Maman, si tu avais mangé correctement, tu n'aurais pas perdu ces bébés ?

_ C'est possible, mais ce n'est pas certain Elemiah.

_ Maman, on est là tous les trois parce que ces salauds te font du mal presque toutes les nuits, tu…

_ Que dis-tu ?

_ Maman, on sait qu'ils viennent te voir quand on est endormi, où quand ils pensent que nous dormons, mais je ne supporte plus de les voir te faire du mal, je veux les voir mourir.

Mac avait les larmes aux yeux, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ses enfants savaient et encore moins qu'ils avaient une telle haine en eux. Allan s'était approché d'elle et avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, ses sœurs l'avaient imité. Elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir trois enfants aussi adorables, mais avait peur pour leur avenir.

_ Maman, est-ce que tu regrettes que l'on soit né ?

_ Non, non, jamais de la vie, je vous aime tous les trois et jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais vous ne devez penser que je ne vous aime pas.

_ Maman, je ne veux plus vivre ici.

_ Moi non plus, je veux voir toutes ces belles choses dont tu parles dans tes histoires.

_ Je sais les filles, mais…

_ Non maman, pas de mais, on va s'enfuir tous les quatre, on peut y arriver.

_ Allan, nous sommes au beau milieu du désert, ils nous auront rattrapés où l'on sera mort avant de rejoindre une ville.

_ Je ne suis pas d'accord, nous ne sommes pas si loin que ça de Kandahar, j'ai vu une carte dans le bureau du chef, il n'y a que quelques jours de marche. Je vais essayer de subtiliser une carte et une boussole cette semaine, il y en a plein dans le bureau.

_ Il ne te laissera jamais seul.

_ Sauf si vous détournez son attention.

_ Allan je…

_ Maman, les filles ont raison, y'en a marre d'être des prisonniers, on dirait que tu as baissé les bras, tu n'étais pas comme ça quand j'étais petit.

_ Tu as raison, très bien on va essayer, mais les enfants si jamais ils découvrent ce que nous préparons, nous allons vivre un véritable enfer, bien pire que tout ce que l'on a pu subir jusqu'à ce jour.

_ Je n'ai pas peur d'eux !

_ Moi non plus !

_ Moi pareil qu'eux !

_ Je vous aime tous les trois.

 **12 novembre 2009**

 **Quelque part dans le sud de la province de Kandahar, Afghanistan**

Durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, Allan avait repéré où se trouvait exactement le matériel dont il avait besoin. Mac, elle, avait relu toutes les notes qu'elle avait annotées depuis des années dans ses livres.

C'était aujourd'hui qu'ils avaient décidé d'agir pour s'emparer du nécessaire. En une seule fois, ils devaient récupérer une carte et une boussole, ainsi que l'un des passes pour les portes du camp. Pourquoi aujourd'hui plutôt qu'un autre jour, tout simplement parce que l'inventaire du matériel avait lieu une fois par semaine et que ce dernier avait eu lieu la veille.

Allan se trouvait depuis deux heures avec le chef du camp, il devait trouver un moyen pour qu'il l'emmène dans son bureau.

_ Dites Monsieur, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'une fois encore vous me racontiez l'histoire des armes qui se trouvent dans votre bureau.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui, je trouve cela passionnant, et un jour j'espère avoir aussi de telles histoires à raconter.

_ Je suis heureux que tu penses ainsi, tu es digne de faire partie de notre armée. Allons donc voir ces armes qui te fascinent tant.

Ils prirent donc la direction du bureau, pour s'y rendre ils passèrent devant la pièce où se trouvait sa mère et ses sœurs. Quelques pas plus loin, il fit semblant de trébucher et poussa un cri en s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol.

_ Ça va ?

_ Oui, j'ai juste été surpris.

Il savait que sa mère l'avait entendu et que la phase B de leur plan était en route.

Il se trouvait dans le bureau depuis vingt minutes à écouter les histoires du chef, il n'attendait qu'une chose, le cri qui proviendrait de la cellule. Mais ce ne fut pas un cri mais plutôt un hurlement qui se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard.

_ À l'aide ! Venez, dépêchez-vous.

_ Reste-là, je vais voir ce qui se passe.

_ Mais… je…

_ Non, tu restes là !

_ Très bien.

Le chef partit en direction de la cellule et le laissa seul dans le bureau. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et se saisit d'une carte sur le plan de travail. Elles étaient toutes identiques, ils s'en servaient pour planifier leurs attaques. Il la plia aussi petit que possible et la glissa dans son slip. Ensuite il ouvrit le tiroir qui se trouvait sous le plan de travail et y prit une boussole, il allait le refermer lorsqu'il remarqua tout au fond du tiroir une pince toute rouillée qui semblait avoir été oubliée là. Il la prit aussi et glissa les deux objets au même endroit que la carte. Puis il se remit à l'endroit où il se trouvait lorsqu'on l'avait laissé seul. Et l'air de rien il continua à observer les armes sur le mur.

 **Pendant ce temps dans la cellule**.

_ Que se passe t-il ici ?

_ Chef, la gamine s'est ouvert la main.

_ Comment a-t-elle fait cela ? Il n'y a aucun objet tranchant dans cette pièce.

_ Je… je…

_ Colonel ?

_ Avec un morceau de verre que vos hommes ont oublié de ramasser après l'une de leur lubie !

_ Je vois. Toi là ! Vas chercher l'infirmier.

_ Oui chef.

_ Bon toi, surveilles-les, pendant ce temps moi je retourne auprès du garçon.

_ À vos ordres.

Pendant que tout le monde était concentré sur Aminata et Mac, personne ne fit attention à Elemiah. Elle avait profité de la confusion pour récupérer la clé sur la porte, avait retiré du trousseau celle dont elle avait besoin et avait replacé ce dernier dans la serrure. Grace à leurs années de recherches, ils avaient comprit que sur chaque trousseau se trouvait deux passes qui ouvraient pratiquement toutes les portes.

Quelques minutes suffirent à l'infirmier pour intervenir et il était en train de terminer le pansement d'Aminata lorsqu'Allan fut reconduit à la cellule.

_ Petite sœur ! Ça va ? Tu as mal ?

_ Ça va mieux, ça pique un peu.

_ Tu vois je t'avais dit que tout allait bien !

_ C'est vrai, merci de l'avoir soigné.

_ Bon essayez de rester tranquille maintenant, il y a eu assez de vagues pour aujourd'hui. Je vais demander à mes hommes de rester à l'écart de votre demeure pendant quelques jours. Ils ont mérité une punition pour leur négligence.

* * *

A mercredi pour la suite


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci pour les commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir. Oui Mac est bien courageuse, et elle a de sacrés enfants.**

 **Je ne blablate pas plus longtemps et vous laisse lire la suite.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **15 novembre 2009**

 **22H30**

 **Quelque part dans le sud de la province de Kandahar, Afghanistan**

_ Maman c'est bon, il n'y a plus un bruit.

_ Très bien, on va attendre encore une heure pour être sûr. Le changement de patrouille étant à vingt-trois heure, ça devrait bien se passer et nous laisser neuf heures avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de notre disparition.

 **23H00**

Le garde de nuit venait de vérifier que tout le monde dormait bien dans sa cellule. Il referma la porte et retourna devant la télévision avec ses collègues, laissant les chiens se charger de la surveillance extérieure.

 **23H30**

_ Les enfants on y va. Surtout pas un mot jusqu'à ce que l'on soit à une bonne distance du grillage.

_ Oui maman.

_ Allan tu t'occupes des chiens pendant que tes sœurs et moi coupons le grillage.

_ Pas de souci, ils me connaissent bien et aiment jouer avec moi.

Les derniers détails en place, Mac ouvrit tout doucement la porte pour que celle-ci ne grince pas, puis une fois que ses enfants furent en sécurité dans un coin sombre du couloir, elle la referma à clé. Ils passèrent tous les quatre en rampant devant la porte des gardes, puis se relevèrent et filèrent vers la porte arrière.

Mac prenait bien soin de refermer derrière elle chaque porte qu'ils utilisaient. Arrivés à cette dernière porte, Allan passa le premier et se dirigea vers les chiens qui le reconnurent de suite. Il s'agenouilla et commença à leur prodiguer des caresses.

Pendant ce temps Mac et ses filles partirent dans la direction opposée. Arrivées près du grillage, les filles creusèrent un peu la terre et Mac entailla quelque peu le grillage au même endroit avec la pince qu'avait subtilisée Allan. Lorsque l'espace fut assez grand, elle fitpasser ses deux filles et leur demanda d'aller se cacher derrière la dune de sable le plus vite possible. Elle passa à son tour de l'autre côté et commença à reboucher le trou en laissant assez d'espace pour qu'Allan puisse s'y faufiler. Le travail terminé, elle partit à reculons en direction de ses filles tout en effaçant les traces laissées dans le sable. Puis elle attendit anxieusement que son fils les rejoigne.

Allan jouait toujours avec les chiens, il bougeait de façon à se rapprocher de son but tout en balayant le sol avec une broussaille pour effacer ses traces, ce qui par la même occasion amusait beaucoup les chiens. Il arriva enfin au grillage, se faufila dessous, reboucha complètement le trou et remis le grillage correctement, si on y regardait pas de très près on ne voyait pas les quelques entailles. Les chiens se trouvaient toujours là et croyaient à un jeu, il lança la broussaille au loin et ils coururent après en silence, c'est de cette façon qu'ils avaient été dressés. Allan en profita pour s'écarter du grillage tout en continuant d'effacer ses traces et rejoignit enfin sa mère et ses sœurs. Il était temps pour eux de commencer une longue marche dans le désert. Ils avaient bien étudié la carte et savaient exactement la distance qu'ils devaient parcourir chaque nuit et où se mettre à l'abri le jour. La région était faite de sable et de rochers, la température extérieure ne dépassait pas les dix degrés Celsius la journée et les nuits étaient froides. Ils étaient peu couverts et dormaient serrés les uns contre les autres, cachés le plus souvent parmi les rochers. Mac restait éveillée et montait la garde à chaque fois, son fils Allan le savait et dès qu'il se réveillait prenait le relais pour que sa mère puisse aussi se reposer.

Trois jours déjà qu'ils s'étaient enfuis, les rebelles avaient sûrement découvert leur disparition et étaient à leur recherche. Il leur faudrait encore trois jours de plus pour atteindre la ville de Kandahar située dans la province du même nom. Là Mac espérait trouver des soldats américains ou français ou de toutes autres nationalités. Elle espérait que la base internationale existait toujours. De là elle arriverait surement à rejoindre l'ambassade américaine à Kaboul.

Il leur fallut finalement quatre jours pour atteindre Kandahar. Ils y arrivèrent au milieu de la nuit et restèrent cachés dans les montagnes près de la ville, ils devaient attendre le jour pour voir si une présence militaire étrangère subsistait encore. Au petit matin elle entendit au loin un bruit de moteur, du point où elle se trouvait, il sembla à Mac reconnaître l'uniforme français, il fallait aborder ces soldats mais des hommes des rebelles afghans surveillaient certainement les alentours, il fallait être prudent. Mac décida alors d'envoyer Elemiah à la rencontre de ces hommes. Elemiah était une petite fille intelligente avec la peau mate et de longs cheveux noirs. On la prenait aisément pour une enfant afghane. De plus elle parlait très bien l'arabe, l'américain et le français, plus deux autres langues. Elle n'avait que sept ans, mais aucune peur ne put se lire sur son visage lorsqu'elle avança seule à découvert vers les soldats.

* * *

 **22 novembre 2009**

 **Kandahar**

Elemiah avançait vers la jeep des soldats, ceux-ci venaient de la voir et se demandaient ce qu'une enfant faisait seule dehors à une heure aussi matinale, ils avancèrent dans sa direction.

Elemiah avait le cœur qui battait très fort dans sa poitrine, elle voyait la voiture avancer vers elle et ne put faire un pas supplémentaire. Ses yeux marrons fixaient avec intensité les uniformes de ces hommes, elle essayait de voir leur nationalité, enfin elle le vit ce bel écusson bleu, blanc, rouge sur la manche d'un des soldats. C'était bien des français, sa mère avait reconnu le bon uniforme. La voiture venait de s'arrêter et l'un des soldats lui demanda en arabe ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle décida de lui répondre directement en français.

_ Bonjour, je… je voulais vous parler, j'ai besoin de votre aide et de votre protection, ainsi que ma famille.

_ Tu parles français ?

_ Oui, ma mère me l'a enseigné.

_ Ta mère est française ?

_ Non, américaine, nous étions prisonniers des rebelles islamiques, nous nous sommes enfuis il y a de cela sept jours, mais ils sont sûrement à notre recherche. Nous devons rejoindre l'ambassade américaine à Kaboul.

_ Que dis-tu ? Peux-tu nous donner ton identité ?

_ Je m'appelle Elemiah Mackenzie, ma mère est le Colonel Sarah Mackenzie des Marines des Etats-Unis, elle est prisonnière depuis octobre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix neuf.

_ Antoine, appelle le QG qu'il vérifie cela !

_ Ok, je le fais de suite. Sierra, bravo, tango deux au QG, répondez.

_ Sierra, bravo, tango deux, ici QG.

_ QG, demandons confirmation d'identité sur otage américain.

_ QG à l'écoute.

_ Colonel Sarah Mackenzie.

_ Recherchons information, nous recontactons dès que possible, terminé.

_ Reçu fort et clair, terminé.

_ Où se trouve ta famille ?

_ Derrière la montagne.

_ Monte avec nous, nous allons les rejoindre.

Elemiah monta et la jeep se mit en route dans la direction qu'elle leur avait indiquée. Mac comprit que tout s'était bien passé et que les soldats avaient cru à l'histoire d'Elemiah. La jeep s'arrêta en face d'elle et un homme descendit.

_ Bonjour Colonel.

_ Bonjour Sergent chef Martin.

_ Vous connaissez les grades, c'est déjà bon signe mais ça ne prouve rien. Nous avons demandé à notre QG d'effectuer une recherche.

_ Je comprends, vous risquez d'avoir comme réponse que je suis décédé en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix neuf, c'est ce qu'ont fait croire les rebelles à mon pays.

_ Très bien. Ce sont vos enfants ?

_ Oui, vous connaissez déjà ma fille Elemiah qui a sept ans, voici mon fils Allan, il a neuf ans et voici ma deuxième fille, Aminata qui a quatre ans.

_ Sierra, bravo, tango deux, ici QG, avons contacté ambassade américaine à Kaboul et avons votre réponse.

_ QG, ici Sierra, bravo, tango deux, écoutons votre réponse.

_ Un Colonel Sarah Mackenzie a bien disparu en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix neuf, mais quelques semaines plus tard elle a été rendue morte à son pays.

_ Bien reçu QG, dites à l'ambassade américaine qu'il se pourrait qu'elle soit bien vivante. De plus leur dire que trois enfants voyagent en sa compagnie.

_ Bien reçu Sierra, bravo, tango deux. Pouvons-nous faire autre chose ?

_ Oui QG, leurs vies sont actuellement en danger, demandons l'autorisation de les ramener à la base en attendant leur transfert à Kaboul.

_ Autorisation accordée Sierra, bravo, tango deux. Terminé.

_ Reçu fort et clair, terminé.

_ Montez, nous vous conduisons à la base, là-bas vous serez en sécurité, vous pourrez prendre une douche et manger.

_ Merci beaucoup.

Les soldats français aidèrent Mac et les enfants à monter dans leur jeep, puis prirent la direction de la base.

* * *

 **22 novembre 2009**

 **Base interarmées, Kandahar, Afghanistan.**

On lui avait donné une chambre comportant six lits et une douche. Les enfants étaient rentrés dans cette pièce en ouvrant grands leurs yeux, ils allaient dormir chacun dans un lit qui en plus n'était pas à même le sol. Ils avaient des draps et des couvertures, ainsi que des oreillers. Mac les observait, elle pouvait voir leurs mines surprises et cela la rendait heureuse.

_ Les enfants ! Quand vous aurez fini de regarder vos lits comme ça, on pourra peut-être se laver.

_ Oui maman.

Au moment où ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain, on frappa à la porte. Mac alla ouvrir.

_ Colonel, voici des vêtements propres, ils seront sûrement trop grands pour les enfants, nous avons prit les plus petites tailles à la boutique de la base. Ce sont des survêtements, donc vous pouvez couper en longueur et resserrer avec le cordon à la taille, ça devrait aller.

_ Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites.

_ De rien, je crois que personne ici ne peut imaginer ce qu'a été votre vie pendant toutes ces années, nous essayons de faire au mieux pour que vous vous sentiez bien. Y a-t-il autre chose que nous pouvons faire ?

_ Oui, cela fait sept jours que nous n'avons rien mangé en dehors de quelques plantes du désert.

_ Oh mon dieu, bien sûr, je vous amène ça le plus rapidement possible.

_ Merci beaucoup. Euh… attendez. Il faudrait que je voie un officier américain ou français, j'ai des informations sur les Talibans.

_ Je vais en parler à mon supérieur, je vous tiens au courant.

_ Merci.

Pendant ce temps, les enfants avaient ouvert le robinet et regardaient l'eau couler, ils étaient subjugués. Mac entra et pour la première fois elle vit des expressions d'enfants sur leurs visages.

_ Dites les enfants, il faudrait peut-être penser à se laver !

_ Oui maman, mais tu as vu, il y a tant d'eau et ça ne s'arrête pas !

_ Oui je sais. Allez ! Enlevez vos vêtements et tous les trois dans la baignoire maintenant qu'elle est presque pleine.

Ils obéirent et entrèrent timidement dans la baignoire et s'assirent dans l'eau.

_ Maman ! L'eau n'est pas froide !

_ Non, et j'espère que plus jamais vous ne serez obligés de vous laver à l'eau glacée. Tenez, voici le savon et frottez bien partout. Je suis dans la pièce à côté si vous avez besoin.

_ Ok !

Mac était assisse à la table qui se trouvait dans la chambre, elle étudiait la carte qu'ils avaient dérobé de plus près. Mais elle n'était pas vraiment concentrée, elle écoutait les rires de ses enfants qui provenaient de la pièce voisine. C'est un son qu'elle adorait entendre. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par trois coups frappés à la porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir.

_ Colonel, voici ce que notre chef a pu faire de plus rapide. Ce ne sont que des pâtes à la sauce tomate, j'espère que ça ira. Sinon je vous apporte aussi une salade de fruits frais.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Merci beaucoup, ça a l'air vraiment délicieux, cela fait des années que je n'ai pas mangé ça et mes enfants ne connaissent même pas.

_ C'est vrai ? Je suis ravi que cela vous convienne. Pour ce qui est de vos informations sur les rebelles, les chefs pourrons vous entendre à treize heure. Bon je vous laisse, bon appétit.

_ Merci beaucoup pour tout.

Mac referma la porte et posa la nourriture sur la table.

_ Les enfants il va falloir penser à sortir de cette baignoire, le repas est arrivé.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et découvrit un gigantesque champ de bataille, il y avait de l'eau partout. Elle fit une mou de mécontentement et essaya de faire les yeux noirs, mais le résultat fut une bonne crise de rires et elle finit complètement trempée. Finalement elle sécha ses enfants, les habilla et leur demanda de patienter dix minutes le temps de prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva ses trois enfants autour de la table en train de sentir le repas.

_ Vous avez faim ?

_ Oh oui ! Maman ça sent bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ce sont des pâtes à la sauce tomate. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous servir.

Mac les servit, mais n'en mit pas trop, elle ne voulait pas les rendre malade, leurs estomacs n'étaient pas habitués à tant de nourriture.

_ Maman c'est bon !

_ Oui, on peut en avoir encore ?

_ Je ne préfère pas les enfants, vous allez être malade, il faut que vos estomacs s'habituent, goûtez plutôt la salade de fruits.

_ Oui maman.

_ Ne faites pas cette tête, vous aurez l'occasion d'en remanger, je vous le promets.

Les enfants dévorèrent les fruits. Mac était ravie de les voir enfin un peu heureux.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

 **Encore merci pour les commentaires. Eh oui ils sont enfin libres. Dans ce chapitre des retrouvailles.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **25 novembre 2009**

 **Base interarmées, Kandahar, Afghanistan**

Leur transfert vers Kaboul avait lieu aujourd'hui. Il avait fallu tout ce temps car les renseignements que détenaient Mac intéressaient grandement les officiers présents sur la base. Elle leur avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait. Elle leur avait aussi dit que les Talibans avaient sûrement bougés depuis son évasion. Mais peu leur importait, ils n'avaient jamais eu autant d'informations en si peu de temps. Ils avaient envoyé un commando le jour même où Mac avait atteint Kandahar.

* * *

 **22 novembre 2009**

 **Washington DC, Etats-Unis**

 **Maison d'AJ Chegwidden**

Il se préparait pour une nouvelle journée de débats avec les autres membres de la commission, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il se demanda qui cela pouvait-être de si bonne heure. Il finit de boutonner sa chemise et alla ouvrir.

_ Clayton Webb !

_ Bonjour Amiral.

_ Je ne suis plus Amiral, appelez-moi AJ.

_ Très bien. AJ puis-je entrer ? J'ai des informations de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer.

_ A quel sujet ?

_ Au sujet du Colonel Mackenzie.

_ Pardon ? Mac est morte il y a dix ans, pourquoi venez-vous me voir maintenant ?

_ Elle est vivante. Elle a été trouvée ce matin par des soldats français à Kandahar.

_ Quoi ? Entrez.

Webb entra et raconta le peu qu'il savait à AJ. Cela le mit tout d'abord dans une colère noire quand il découvrit que personne n'avait pris le soin de vérifier le contenu du cercueil. Mais une joie immense envahit son cœur quand il réalisa enfin que Mac était bel et bien en vie.

_ Je pars pour l'Afghanistan dans trois heures, est-ce que vous venez avec moi ?

_ Bien sûr que je viens. Il faut seulement que je passe voir les membres de la commission pour la nomination du nouveau JAG. Mais je crois que je vais leur apporter la solution à notre dilemme.

_ Très bien, je vous y conduis.

_ Ok, laissez-moi dix minutes, le temps de faire une valise. Vous pouvez vous servir un café si vous le désirez.

_ Très bien, merci.

Trois heures plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux à bord d'un avion de la CIA à destination de Kaboul. AJ avait demandé à la commission d'attendre son retour pour reprendre les débats en leur certifiant qu'il leur ramènerait un troisième candidat pour le poste. Il n'y avait vu aucune objection et étaient plutôt ravis d'avoir quelques jours pour se reposer.

* * *

 **24 novembre 2009**

 **Aéroport de Kaboul**

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas échangé beaucoup de paroles durant le voyage. Webb savait très bien que l'ancien Amiral lui en voulait d'avoir mis un membre de son équipe sur une mission aussi dangereuse et apprendre aujourd'hui que ce même membre était resté aux mains des talibans pendant toutes ces années le mettait pas franchement de bonne humeur.

Une voiture de l'ambassade les attendait à l'aéroport, moins d'une heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le bureau de l'ambassadeur.

_ Où se trouve le Colonel Mackenzie ?

_ Oui, nous pensions la voir dès notre arrivée !

_ Elle n'est pas encore à Kaboul.

_ Comment ça ?!

_ Elle détient des informations militaires de la plus haute importance, en ce moment elle informe nos troupes à Kandahar de la situation des rebelles du groupe islamique d'Al Kaïda.

_ Quoi ?!

_ AJ, calmez-vous.

_ Que je me calme ! Cette femme est prisonnière depuis dix ans, laissez-là donc respirer un peu !

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Amiral, elle devrait rejoindre Kaboul demain.

_ Je l'espère pour vous. Webb, dites à vos pilotes que nous partirons la nuit du vingt-cinq, il est hors de question que Mac risque sa vie plus longtemps.

_ Euh…

_ Maintenant !

_ Très bien.

Webb préféra obéir, il avait déjà vu la colère d'AJ Chegwidden et n'avait aucune envie qu'elle se déverse sur lui.

* * *

 **25 novembre 2009**

 **Ambassade américaine, Kaboul, Afghanistan**

Depuis le début de la matinée, AJ faisait les cents pas tel un lion en cage. Il se demandait dans quel état il allait retrouver Mac, il se demandait même s'il allait la reconnaître.

Soudain il entendit une voiture dans la cour. Elle était enfin là. Il descendit les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et sortit sur le perron de l'ambassade.

Une portière venait de s'ouvrir, une petite tête brune apparût. C'était une petite fille avec de longs cheveux bruns, le portrait craché de Mac, puis une deuxième un peu plus âgée et ensuite un garçon brun lui aussi avec des cheveux qui cachaient en partie son visage.

AJ était dubitatif.

_ Vous ne m'aviez pas dit qu'il y avait des enfants !

_ Je… je l'apprends en même temps que vous.

_ Oh mon dieu !

Il n'avait aperçu qu'une jambe dépasser de la voiture, mais il sentait que cette fois c'était elle. Enfin il la découvrit toute entière. De longs, très longs cheveux bruns qui laissaient à peine entrevoir son visage. Elle était si maigre, elle avançait doucement surveillant ses enfants, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Soudain le temps parut s'arrêter, elle avait relevé la tête et avait aperçu les deux hommes sur les marches de l'ambassade. Deux visages qu'elle connaissait. Cela faisait si longtemps. Doucement elle se rapprocha d'eux, jusqu'à se trouver qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle les fixa chacun à tour de rôle et toujours sans un mot, elle passa ses bras autour d'AJ et le serra très fort.

AJ, tout d'abord surprit resta sans bouger, puis il passa ses bras autour de Mac, il était si heureux de la toucher, de la voir si vivante.

_ Mac ! Vous nous avez manqué !

_ Ah bon ! Pourtant vous m'avez laissé moisir ici monsieur Webb.

_ Euh…

_ Mac ! Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

_ Bonjour Amiral, je suis si contente de vous voir.

_ Et moi donc ! Mais dites-moi, qui sont ces trois têtes brunes ?

_ Oh ! Les enfants, venez ici que je vous présente l'Amiral Chegwidden.

Les trois enfants approchèrent et regardèrent l'Amiral avec une certaine curiosité. Pendant toutes ces années leur mère leur en avait souvent parlé, mais là, il se trouvait en face d'eux.

_ Amiral, je vous présente mes enfants. Tout d'abord l'ainé Allan, il a neuf ans, sa sœur Elemiah, elle a sept ans et enfin la petite dernière, Aminata, qui vient d'avoir quatre ans.

AJ avait entendu tous les mots de Mac, mais son regard s'était perdu dans les yeux du garçon, ces yeux si bleus, qu'il connaissait si bien.

_ Bonjour monsieur, ma mère m'a souvent parlé de vous.

Allan avait tendu sa main à l'Amiral, mais ce dernier ne réagissait pas.

_ Oh pardon, excuse-moi, bonjour Allan, c'est juste que tu ressembles tant à tes parents.

_ A mes parents ? Comment ça ?

_ Rien Allan, l'Amiral est un peu sous le coup de l'émotion, il trouve que tu me ressembles beaucoup.

_ Ah ok.

_ Les enfants, entrez dans l'ambassade, je serais plus tranquille.

_ Oui maman. (Répondirent-ils en cœur.)

_ Nous ferions mieux d'en faire autant, notre avion décolle dans quelques heures, un peu de repos ne nous fera pas de mal après toutes ces émotions.

_ Oui vous avez raison, Mac entrez, on vous suit.

* * *

 **Quelque part au-dessus de l'océan Atlantique.**

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, tant d'années sans voir la lumière du jour et là, elle se noyait dans la beauté de la nuit. Elle se situait entre les nuages et les étoiles, aussi sombre en bas qu'en haut, mais le milieu, oui le milieu était d'une beauté indescriptible, les couleurs s'étaient données rendez-vous telle une aquarelle. Elle y voyait du mauve se transformer petit à petit en bleu avec des reflets d'argent, puis elle descendait encore son regard et tombait sur du vert se mêlant au jaune orangé, pour laisser la place au rouge. Cette rangée de couleur représentait la porte de sa liberté enfin retrouvée.

Elle sentit un regard sur elle, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas dormir, elle se tourna vers lui et fit un petit sourire pour montrer que tout allait bien, puis son regard se porta sur ses enfants, ils dormaient tous les trois d'un profond sommeil. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions, comment allaient-ils vivre ce changement de vie ? Et elle, comment allait-elle se réadapter à un monde qui lui ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner pendant son absence. Elle avait vu ses enfants éblouis par l'eau sortant d'un robinet, mais là, elle-même avait vu Webb regarder un film sur un appareil minuscule, qui lui servait aussi de téléphone. Elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait peur d'être perdue dans cette nouvelle vie.

_ A quoi pensez-vous ?

Elle avait été surprise d'entendre cette voix dans ce silence.

_ Amiral ! Vous m'avez surprise.

_ Mac, s'il vous plait, c'est AJ, je ne suis plus Amiral, j'ai pris ma retraite il y a quelques années. Et je ne suis plus votre supérieur, d'ailleurs je propose que l'on se tutoie.

_ Vous… euh, tu es à la retraite ?

_ Oui, j'ai pris ma retraite en deux mille quatre.

_ Cinq ans déjà ! J'ai toujours cru que tu y serais toujours, que tu faisais partie des murs.

_ Eh non ! Mac, je vois des craintes dans ton regard.

_ Si l'on se tutoie, je préfère Sarah.

_ Ok, alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ J'ai peur, peur de ce que je vais trouver à l'arrivée, en fait je ne vais rien trouver, je n'ai plus rien.

_ J'y ai réfléchi aussi, et si tu veux, je peux d'héberger toi et les enfants, je vis seul et j'ai largement la place.

_ Je… je ne peux pas accepter.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ça me ferait bizarre.

_ Sarah, accepte, s'il te plait.

_ De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre option.

_ Je voulais aborder d'autres sujets avec toi.

_ Si c'est ce que je crois, je ne veux pas en parler, c'est du passé.

_ Il faudra pourtant, Allan lui…

_ Non ! Allan ne sait rien, et je ne veux pas qu'il sache pour le moment. De quoi d'autre voulais-tu me parler ?

_ Très bien, alors voilà, je fais partie de la commission pour nommer le nouveau JAG.

_ Pourquoi ? Ton remplaçant a déjà jeté l'éponge ?

_ Il est décédé il y a quelques semaines.

_ Oh ! Mais comment se fait-il que le remplaçant n'ait pas encore été nommé ?

_ En fait il nous reste deux noms, mais nous n'arrivons pas à tomber d'accord.

_ Et ? Je ne vois pas très bien ce que je viens faire là-dedans !

_ Je voudrais proposer ta nomination à la commission.

_ …

_ Sarah ?

_ Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… je ne peux pas… je…

_ Sarah, tu es faite pour ce poste.

_ Je ne sais pas, je… laisse-moi rentrer pour commencer, je ne suis même pas certaine de vouloir retourner au JAG.

_ Le problème c'est que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Mais je peux t'obtenir jusqu'à janvier pour prendre tes fonctions.

_ Janvier ? Hum… mais je ne veux pas que les autres sache que je suis en vie pour le moment.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai besoin de réapprendre à vivre et de l'apprendre à mes enfants.

_ Je comprends, tu sais, pour la commission je ne fais que proposer ton nom, rien ne dit que tu seras choisie, il y a toujours les deux autres candidats.

_ Qui sont-ils ?

_ Le commandant Turner et le Commandant Rabb.

_ …

_ Sarah ?

_ Oui, j'ai entendu ! Il travaille toujours à Washington ?

_ Oui, il n'a pas bougé, mais il…

_ Je ne veux rien savoir.

_ Très bien. Alors ?

_ Janvier ? Tu es sûr de pouvoir ?

_ Oui, je leur expliquerais la situation.

_ De toute façon le gouvernement ne me laissera pas prendre ma retraite.

_ Ça en effet, j'en doute fort.

_ Propose ma candidature dans ce cas, mais j'ai des conditions.

_ Des conditions ? Lesquelles ?

_ Le JAG est toujours identique ? Niveau structure, bureaux ?

_ Euh oui, où veux-tu en venir ?

_ S'ils me nomment, je veux des travaux de rénovation et pour les réaliser une fermeture du bureau durant les fêtes de fin d'année.

_ Quels genre de travaux ?

_ On casse tout et on refait plus lumineux, je ne veux pas d'un bureau sombre et fermé, je veux des vitres partout, je veux pouvoir voir mon équipe, et je veux qu'il en soit de même pour tous les bureaux.

_ Tu plaisantes ?

_ Pas du tout, je ne veux plus me retrouver dans l'obscurité, s'ils me veuillent, il faudra y mettre le prix. De plus le rez-de-chaussée de bâtiment est inexploité, il faudrait y faire une salle de sport et une crèche. Tu fais quoi ?

_ Je prends des notes.

_ Tu crois qu'ils peuvent accepter ?

_ On verra bien, et j'avoue que tu as raison, le JAG a besoin d'un coup de jeune et c'est effectivement l'occasion.

_ Je crois qu'on arrive.

_ C'est exact, il faudrait…

_ Je vais les réveiller.

Mac s'approcha tour à tour de chacun de ses enfants et les réveilla avec une grande tendresse en déposant un baiser sur leur front. Pendant ce temps AJ secoua les puces de Webb qui se réveilla en sursaut.

_ Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit au même traitement moi ?

_ Il n'y a que les enfants sages qui y ont droit.

_ Ah ah, très drôle, on arrive ?

_ C'est exact ! Alors faudrait peut-être nous expliquer la procédure.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes en vol diplomatique, on ne restera pas longtemps à l'aéroport.

_ Et après ?

_ Après je dois emmener Mac au siège où elle…

_ Quoi ? C'est absolument hors de question ! Elle doit se reposer en premier, elle ne va pas s'envoler, elle viendra vous voir demain, laissez-la respirer !

_ J'ai reçu des ordres.

_ Et bien faites preuve d'imagination pour une fois.

_ AJ laisse, ça ne me dérange pas, je veux juste pouvoir déposer mes enfants chez toi et après je répondrais à toutes les questions de la CIA.


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour les commentaires, oui notre Mac est fidèle à elle même, elle préfère se remettre au travail, plutôt que rester à ruminer.**

 **Je pars en stage cette semaine, et je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la possibilité de poster mercredi. Vous verrez bien, sinon la suite sera vendredi.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Siège de la CIA**

_ Bon Colonel, on ne va pas y passer la journée !

_ Je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire. J'ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais aux différentes autorités de la base de Kandahar.

_ Et bien répétez-nous tout cela.

_ C'est ce que je fais depuis trois heures déjà, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez entendre.

_ Nous voulons savoir où se trouvent les campements principaux, ainsi que les noms des principaux opposants.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais et je vous ai remis la carte que mon fils a dérobée là-bas.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas, nous allons interroger votre fils.

_ Non !

_ On a trouvé le point sensible on dirait !

_ Ecoutez, vous avez trouvé le lieu où j'étais détenue n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est exact !

_ Eh bien normalement dans la pièce où je vivais se trouvent des livres, sur ces livres j'ai noté de nombreux renseignements dans diverses langues. Etudiez-les !

_ Ah ben voilà, on avance ! Nous allons vérifier vos dires et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

_ Chez moi ? Laissez-moi rire !

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Je n'ai plus de chez moi, je n'ai plus de compte en banque, je n'ai même plus d'existence aux yeux de la loi. Quand aurais-je le droit d'avoir tout ça ?

_ Voici vos papiers d'identité et ceux de vos enfants pour pouvoir les mettre dans le circuit scolaire.

_ Très bien ! Et l'argent ? Vous me devez dix ans de salaire.

_ Un jour tôt ou tard.

_ Je vous demande pardon ?!

_ Nous ne pouvons débloquer une telle somme de cette façon.

_ Et je fais comment pour vivre ?

_ Tenez.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Deux cent dollars ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec ça ?

_ Vous aurez la même chose toutes les semaines.

_ Vous plaisantez ! J'ai trois enfants à nourrir, à habiller et à scolariser. Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec si peu, et où sont passées toutes mes économies ? Quand pourrais-je y avoir accès ? Je n'avais pas d'héritier alors tout doit être quelque part.

_ Nous sommes en train d'étudier tout delà.

_ Et pendant que vos soit disant expert se penche sur la question, je fais quoi moi ?

_ Nous pouvons vous obtenir l'un des appartements réservés aux personnes sous protection.

_ Je préfère rester chez monsieur Chegwidden pour le moment, je n'ai pas envie de déstabiliser mes enfants plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà.

_ Très bien, nous pourrons donc vous joindre là-bas.

_ Tout à fait.

_ L'agent Webb va vous raccompagner chez vous, mais restez à notre disponibilité

_ Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que je vais m'enfuir ?

_ Mac, venez.

Un silence régnait dans la voiture, Mac était énervée.

_ Mac je…

_ Vous quoi ? Vous êtes désolé ?

_ Oui.

_ Et ça m'apporte quoi ?

_ Je vais faire tout mon possible pour débloquer la situation au plus vite.

_ Et vous pensez que ça prendra combien de temps ?

_ Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ça risque d'être long.

_ Très bien.

_ Sinon comment ça va ?

_ Ça va pour le moment.

_ Nous avons une cellule psychologique si vous avez besoin.

_ Je pense que ça ira, ça doit aller pour mes enfants, je dois tenir.

_ Mac, vous avez le droit de craquer.

_ Peut-être, mais pour le moment je ne veux pas.

_ Voilà, nous sommes arrivés.

_ Merci.

_ Mac !

_ Oui ?

_ Vivez.

_ Je vais essayer de suivre ce conseil, merci.

_ Je passerais vous voir dans une semaine.

_ D'accord.

Mac entra dans la maison et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle était fatiguée et ne voulait surtout pas craquer devant ses enfants. AJ qui avait entendu la porte d'entrée, laissa les enfants jouer au Monopoly sans lui. Il frappa à la porte de Mac, mais elle ne répondit pas. Il se décida alors à entrer.

_ Oh désolé, je…

_ Ce n'est rien, entre.

_ Tu es sûre ?

Mac se trouvait en sous-vêtements face à lui.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu énervée. Je n'existe pas, je n'ai pas un sou et tout devrait aller bien selon les dires de la CIA. Tu en penses quoi ?

AJ ne l'écoutait pas. Il observait ce corps à la fois si beau et si marqué par ces années de torture. Il s'était approché de Mac et toucha du bout de ses doigts une cicatrice qui parcourait le dos de Mac. A ce contact Mac sursauta et fit trois pas en arrière.

_ Que fais-tu ?

_ Je… pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu… tu as de telles marques. Ça ne te fait pas mal ? Tu…

_ Non, ça va, les plus récentes me démangent un peu, mais les autres sont oubliées depuis longtemps.

_ Tu veux que je t'applique un baume ?

_ Non ça ira, je… tu veux bien sortir s'il te plait.

_ Euh oui, encore désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, je…

_ Je sais, mais je…

_ Tu as peur des hommes ?

_ Peur non, disons que je m'en méfie, je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ma tenue lorsque tu es entré, je suis…

_ Ne sois pas désolée. En tout cas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas.

_ En parlant de ça, je te remercie de nous accueillir chez toi, je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra avant que je puisse avoir mon chez moi, et c'est vraiment généreux de ta part.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

_ Merci, bon je vais peut-être aller la prendre cette doucher.

_ Dans ce cas bonne douche, moi je vais aller préparer le dîner.

* * *

 **5 décembre 2009**

Déjà dix jours étaient passés, la situation n'avait guère évoluée. Mac avait une existence légale mais pour le moment elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une école qui accepte ses enfants et elle n'avait toujours pas touché un centime.

_ Eh merde ! Y'en a plus qu'assez de toute cette paperasse !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a maman ?

_ Je ne sais pas, restez-là je vais voir.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce voisine, AJ découvrit Mac en larme, la tête reposant sur ses mains.

_ Sarah qu'y a-t-il ? Tu inquiètes les enfants et je dois dire que moi aussi je suis inquiet.

_ Je n'y arrive pas AJ, tout ça c'est trop ! Je remplis des questionnaires tous les jours depuis mon retour, sans compter tous les divers examens médicaux que nous subissons tous les quatre.

_ Tu sais depuis l'attentat du onze septembre ils sont très prudents.

_ Je suis américaine, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

_ Je le sais bien, mais ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme cela.

_ Je te serais redevable à vie de tout ce que tu fais pour moi, mais là je suis tellement impuissante, tellement fatiguée.

_ Laisse-moi te masser les épaules, ça va te détendre un peu.

_ Ce serait génial en effet.

AJ s'approcha de Sarah et sans geste brusque, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença un massage lent en prenant bien soin de passer sur les zones nouées et sensibles. Sarah se détendit enfin et laissa AJ s'occuper d'elle, tant et si bien qu'elle finit par s'endormir. AJ cessa le massage en voyant cela et vu l'heure déjà avancée, alla dire aux enfants de se coucher avant de monter Mac dans son lit. Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras et essayait d'ouvrir les draps mais ce n'était pas chose aisée.

_ Je ne dors pas, tu peux me poser ce sera plus facile.

_ Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu dormais si bien.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je te remercie pour ce merveilleux massage, ça m'a fait un bien fou.

_ De rien. Bon je vais te laisser et aller me coucher moi aussi.

_ Non !... reste.

_ Pardon ? Tu veux discuter un peu ?

_ Non, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

_ Tu…que je…

_ Ne sois pas gêné, j'ai senti que je te plaisais et je suis également attirée par toi.

_ Sarah je…

_ Chut, viens.

AJ se laissa guider par Sarah, il se trouvait maintenant assit au bord de son lit, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Sarah se rapprocha tout doucement de lui et se saisit délicatement de ses lèvres. C'était un baiser si doux, éveillant tellement de désir en lui.

_ Sarah, je… je ne peux pas.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu… je…

_ Qu'y a-t-il AJ ?

_ Tu es encore si fragile, c'est sûrement trop tôt, je ne veux pas te…

_ Me quoi ? Me faire du mal ? AJ, j'ai besoin de tendresse et d'amour. Je veux redécouvrir autre chose que de la violence, je veux…

_ Je sais, mais es-tu vraiment prête pour ça ?

_ Je… je ne sais pas, mais si je n'essaye pas je ne le saurais jamais.

_ Dans ce cas on devrait simplement faire en sorte que tu redécouvre la femme qui sommeille en toi.

_ Ton idée me plait, je ne sais pas ce que tu as exactement en tête, mais je te fais confiance.

_ Très bien, allonge-toi et ferme les yeux.

_ Quoi ?!

_ Tu me fais confiance non ?

_ Euh oui, je vais tout de même retirer ma robe de chambre avant.

_ Oui, ça peut être utile.

_ Voilà monsieur Chegwidden, je suis toute à vous.

 _ **Rating M**_

AJ lui répondit par un baiser qui clôtura la conversation et les fit entrer dans le vif du sujet. Mac portait une magnifique nuisette en soie bleu ciel. AJ passa une main dans les longs cheveux noirs de Sarah et souffla doucement dans son oreille ce qui la fit trembler légèrement.

Elle gardait les yeux fermés et rien que ces petits gestes faisaient monter la chaleur en elle. AJ déposa un doux baiser le long de son cou et descendit tout doucement le long de son bras gauche. Il déposa l'une de ses mains sur sa taille pendant que l'autre se promenait toujours sur son visage, laissant ses doigts se promener tour à tour sur ses paupières, ses lèvres, dans ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, mêlant délicatement leurs langues, puis effectua la même découverte sur son côté droit. Sarah se détendait de plus en plus, et sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

AJ délaissa un moment le haut de son corps et attrapa un pied dans chacune de ses mains. Il effectua un massage doux et sensuel, puis déposa de petits baisers sur ses jambes et fit glisser ses mains le long de celles-ci. Il remonta son visage au niveau de celui de Mac et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tout en faisant remonter le tissu de soie au-dessus de son nombril. Là sa langue vint découvrir ce ventre plat. Sarah commençait à laisser passer de petits gémissements par-delà ses lèvres. Jamais aucun homme n'avait été aussi doux avec elle. Machinalement elle releva les bras et AJ pu lui retirer complètement sa nuisette et ainsi découvrir sa magnifique poitrine. Sarah avait penché sa tête en arrière lorsqu'AJ avait posé une main sur son sein, pendant que sa bouche s'occupait de l'autre. Elle commençait déjà à haleter, elle se sentait si bien et sentait tant de désir refouler en elle.

AJ laissa une de ses mains se promener sur le corps de Sarah pendant que l'autre lui dévoilait son intimité. Il titilla tout d'abord le clitoris de bout de ses doigts, il sentait le corps de Sarah bouger sous ses caresses. Elle était extrêmement sensible du clitoris et poussait de plus en plus de gémissements. Il décida de l'explorer avec sa langue, Sarah fut surprise et poussa un cri de plaisir. Tout doucement AJ pénétra un doigt en elle et lui fit faire un mouvement de va et vient. Sarah n'en pouvait plus, elle était au supplice, elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser, à atteindre l'orgasme et il lui vint la seconde qui suivit sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. AJ relâcha petit à petit la pression, puis se redressa pour l'observer avant de l'embrasser.

 _ **Fin du Rating M**_

_ Comment vous sentez-vous mademoiselle Mackenzie ?

_ Euh… Ouah ! Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle.

Sarah sentait son cœur reprendre petit à petit un rythme normal, puis elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit ceux d'AJ plongés dans les siens.

_ Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?

_ Nulle part, il suffit de ressentir le désir et la respiration de sa partenaire.

_ Quand tu m'as parlé de me faire découvrir la femme en moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

_ Ça ne t'a pas plu ?

_ Tu plaisantes ! J'ai adoré. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

_ Je suis content en tout cas de redécouvrir enfin ce merveilleux sourire.

_ Mais et toi… enfin tu…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je me sens très bien.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui Sarah je suis sûr et là je n'ai qu'une envie, te sentir t'endormir dans mes bras.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me serrer dans tes bras !

AJ la serra tout contre lui et rabattit le drap sur eux.

_ Hum !

_ Quoi ?

_ Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

_ Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?

Sarah se redressa au-dessus de lui et tout doucement déboutonna sa chemise et la lui retira. Elle fit de même avec son pantalon, déposa les deux sur le sol et vint se blottir contre lui.

_ C'est beaucoup mieux.

_ J'avoue que je me sens mieux dans cette tenue, par contre tu devrais peut-être remettre ta nuisette, on ne sait jamais si les enfants se réveillent avant nous.

_ Oui tu as raison, voilà ! Prête pour venir contre toi faire de beaux rêves. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit Sarah.

AJ la regarda s'endormir avant de rejoindre lui aussi le pays des songes.


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour finalement j'arrive à poster la suite**

 **Je sais que certains trouve que ça va vite entre Mac et AJ, les circonstances font que je l'ai perçu comme ça, ça plaît ou pas. Enfin bref, merci pour vos commentaires et remarques.**

 **Bonne lecture pour la suite**

* * *

 **18 décembre 2009**

 **QG du JAG**

_ Ça y est, la commission a enfin prit sa décision.

_ Vukovic, ne nous faites pas attendre !

_ Très bien. Alors ils ont nommé quelqu'un mais gardent le nom secret jusqu'en janvier.

_ Quoi ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Bon, dans ce cas, je vais devoir finaliser les permissions pour les vacances.

_ Euh Commandant, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

_ Comment cela Premier Maitre ?

_ Une note expresse vient d'être envoyée, le JAG sera fermé pour travaux du dix-huit décembre au soir au quatre janvier. Tout le personnel se voit mis en congés forcés pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

_ Ah ben voilà une excellente nouvelle, si personne n'a rien de prévu pour le réveillon de Noël, Bud et moi serions ravis de vous accueillir à la maison.

_ Désolé pour moi ce ne sera pas possible, nous avons prévu d'aller dans la famille de Varèse.

_ Pas de souci Sturgis.

_ Et vous Lieutenant, Capitaine ?

_ Connaissant Loren, elle a déjà des tas de plans sur la comète.

_ Et non Vic, je n'ai rien de prévu, et c'est donc avec plaisir que j'accepte l'invitation, Sergueï sera lui aussi ravi.

_ Moi je suis désolé Harriet mais j'ai promis à mes parents d'aller les voir pour Noël.

_ Premier Maitre, Commandant ?

_ Moi je n'ai rien de prévu, je viendrais.

_ Désolé ce sera sans moi. Renée et moi avons prévu de partir quinze jours aux Bahamas. Nous partons le vingt un et on sera de retour le quatre. Bon je vous laisse car du coup j'ai pas mal de paperasse à finir aujourd'hui.

Harm regagna son bureau, laissant son équipe s'organiser pour les vacances.

_ Yes !

_ Qu'y-a-t-il Loren ?

_ Un réveillon sans le Commandant et sa vilaine mégère.

_ C'est méchant ça, mais absolument vrai, que du bonheur.

_ Oui surtout qu'étant sa belle-sœur, d'habitude je n'ai pas le choix. Je m'entends bien avec lui mais je ne supporte pas sa femme.

_ Comme nous tous je le crains. Du coup je vais peut-être inviter l'Amiral.

_ Ah ça chérie, c'est une bonne idée, ça fait plusieurs années qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Sait-on s'il se trouve dans le coin ?

_ Normalement oui, il faisait partie de la commission, je vais essayer de le joindre, je verrais bien.

_ Vous parlez de l'Amiral Chegwidden ?

_ Tout à fait Loren.

_ C'est vrai que ce serait sympa de le voir après toutes ces années. Mais pourquoi dites-vous que vous pouvez l'inviter sachant que Rabb ne vient pas ?

_ Ben en fait, chaque fois que l'Amiral savait qu'Harm venait, il se décommandait. Pour quelle raison, nous l'ignorons.

_ Intéressant.

_ Je vais l'appeler tout de suite.

Harriet composa le numéro qu'elle avait dans son répertoire en espérant qu'il soit toujours valable.

_ Allo, AJ Chegwidden !

_ Amiral, bonjour c'est…  
_ Bonjour Harriet et cessez de m'appeler Amiral.

_ Oui Monsieur, euh comment dois-je…

_ AJ ça ira très bien.

_ D'accord AJ.

_ Que me vaut cet appel.

_ Voilà, je voudrais vous inviter à fêter le réveillon de Noël avec nous.

_ Euh, je ne sais pas, je…

_ Le Commandant Rabb ne sera pas parmi nous si c'est cela qui vous ennuie.

_ Oh ! En fait j'ai du monde chez moi.

_ Oui je comprends, mais ils peuvent venir aussi, plus on est de fous, plus… enfin vous connaissez le proverbe.

_ Je vais leurs poser la question, un instant s'il vous plait.

Sarah se trouvait dans la pièce voisine en train de jouer avec les enfants.

_ Sarah ?

_ Oui, qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ C'est Harriet au téléphone, elle voudrait savoir si nous voulons fêter le réveillon avec elle.

_ Tu lui as dit que…

_ Non, je n'ai rien précisé.

_ Celui de Noël ?

_ Oui et Harm ne sera pas là.

_ Ça n'est pas le problème, tu crois que …

_ Tu es prête, de plus ça te permettra de revoir quelques personnes avant de reprendre le travail.

_ Oui c'est vrai, alors c'est d'accord.

_ Ok, je vais lui dire qu'on vient.

_ Harriet ?

_ Oui, alors vous serez parmi nous cette année ?

_ Oui Harriet, on sera cinq.

_ Cinq ?

_ Oui j'amène une amie et ses enfants.

_ Très bien Amiral, pas de souci, on se voit dans quelques jours alors !

_ Harriet ! Ah au fait, devons-nous apporter quelque chose ?

_ A la limite si vous avez des cadeaux à déposer avant, comme cela on les ouvrira tous en même temps et les enfants ne les verrons pas. Je suis en vacances à partir de ce soir vous pourrez passer les déposer quand vous voudrez.

_ Très bien, en tout cas, merci pour l'invitation.

_ Bonne journée, au-revoir.

Harriet raccrocha et retourna auprès des autres.

_ Alors ?

_ Qu'a-t-il dit ?

_ Il vient, et accompagné en plus !

_ Non c'est vrai ?

_ De sa fille ?

_ Non, d'une femme et de trois enfants.

_ Quoi ? L'Amiral est marié ?

_ Je ne sais pas, en tout cas il ne l'a pas dit comme cela, il a parlé d'une amie.

_ J'ai hâte de voir ça.

_ Bon moi je retourne travailler, j'ai des choses à finir d'ici ce soir.

_ Oui, moi aussi.

Et ainsi ils se séparèrent et regagnèrent chacun leur poste.

* * *

 **24 décembre 2009**

 **20H00**

 **Maison de Roberts**

_ Sarah, souffle un bon coup ça ira mieux.

_ J'ai peur AJ.

_ Je sais, mais tout va bien se passer et je suis là.

_ Oui et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça.

Ils s'embrassèrent et descendirent enfin de voiture.

La veille ils avaient informé les enfants de leur relation. Ceux-ci avaient très bien réagi à la nouvelle et Allan était ravi de voir enfin un sourire sur le visage de sa mère. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils apprenaient à se connaître l'un l'autre, ils prenaient leur temps, apprenaient à se découvrir l'un l'autre avant de ne faire véritablement plus qu'un.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant devant la porte et AJ venait de sonner. Sarah tremblait de tout son être. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant la place à une petite tête blonde, qui se mit au garde-à-vous et salua l'Amiral.

_ Bonjour Monsieur, soldat Roberts au rapport.

_ Repos soldat.

Et là, la petite tête blonde sauta dans les bras d'AJ.

_ Oncle AJ ! Tu m'as manqué !

_ Bonjour AJ, tu as encore grandi !

Sarah regardait la scène, découvrant son filleul qui était déjà si grand.

_ Tonton, tu me présentes ?

_ Oui bien sûr mon grand, alors voici Allan, Elemiah et Aminata.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour.

_ Et voici…

_ Tante Mac ?!

_ Bonjour mon grand.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle le tenait dans ses bras. L'enfant avait des larmes de joie.

_ Je savais que tu n'étais pas morte, mais personne n'a jamais voulu me croire. Ce sont tes enfants ?

_ Oui. Je suis très heureuse de te voir AJ.

_ Moi aussi, faudra que tu viennes voir ma chambre, mais entrez, vous pouvez accrocher vos manteaux ici, je vais dire aux autres que vous êtes arrivés.

_ Très bien.

AJ partit comme une flèche vers le salon, il était tout excité d'annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde.

_ Oncle AJ est arrivé ! Et tante Mac aussi ! Cette année le père Noël a exaucé mon vœu, et même un peu en avance.

Tout le monde s'était tu aux paroles du petit garçon. Harriet s'approcha de son fils pour essayer une fois de plus de lui expliquer que sa tante était morte et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Mais à ce moment-là elle entendit une voix.

_ Non Harriet, AJ vous dit la vérité.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du salon.

_ Oh mon dieu, Madame mais…

Harriet se jeta dans les bras de Mac.

_ Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir Harriet, mais… vous pouvez me lâcher, vous…

_ Oh pardon. C'est que je… je suis si surprise, je…

_ Je m'en doute.

_ Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, je vous présente le Colonel Sarah Mackenzie.

_ Euh pas tout à fait Harriet c'est Général.

_ Quoi ? Ouah !

_ La fameuse Mac, bonjour je suis Jennifer Coates, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

_ Moi aussi j'ai entendu parler de vous Premier Maitre.

_ Maman c'est quoi ça ?

_ Ça ? Euh bonne question, va demander à AJ je suis sûr qu'il va te répondre.

_ Maman ?

_ Eh oui Harriet, je vous présente mes trois enfants, Allan, Elemiah et Aminata.

_ Oh mon dieu !

_ Euh, dieu n'y est pour rien !

Tout le monde rit à la remarque d'AJ ce qui détendit l'atmosphère et les mena à s'asseoir pour prendre l'apéro.

_ Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que vous vous trouvez là parmi nous.

_ Marraine, tu étais où pendant tout ce temps ? Tu te cachais ?

_ Pas vraiment AJ, je…

_ Laisse-moi deviner, tu travaillais sur un projet top secret et tu n'avais pas le droit d'entrer en contact avec nous.

_ Perdu ! Mais tu as de l'imagination.

_ Vous n'imaginez même pas, vous êtes une héroïne à ces yeux.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui, j'ai plein de photos de toi dans ma chambre.

_ Il faudra que j'aille voir ça.

_ Alors tu étais où ?

_ J'étais prisonnière des Talibans en Afghanistan.

_ Oh mon dieu !

_ Pendant dix ans ?

_ Eh oui.

_ Mais… Allan, Elemiah et Aminata, ils étaient où pendant ce temps-là ?

_ Ils étaient avec moi.

_ AJ ! Arrête de poser des questions.

_ Mais non, ce n'est rien Harriet.

_ Vous… êtes sûre ?

_ Oui, au moins les choses sont claires.

_ AJ, si tu allais montrer ta chambre à tes nouveaux amis.

_ Ok j'ai compris, on vous laisse à vos conversations de grandes personnes.

AJ partit en tête tel un chef de tribu, les enfants de Mac la regardèrent pour avoir son accord et filèrent au signe de tête.

La discussion était animée, chacun racontant sa vie depuis le départ de Mac.

_ Cinq enfants ! Vous n'avez pas chômé !

_ Eh oui, dire qu'AJ a déjà dix ans, il était encore qu'un bébé lorsque vous êtes partie.

_ C'est vrai ! Les autres ont quels âges ?

_ Alors, les jumeaux ont quatre ans, Jimmy en a six et notre petit miracle Sarah, a neuf ans.

_ Sarah ?

_ Oui Madame, nous lui avons donné votre prénom, tout comme vous elle est combative, elle a failli mourir à la naissance.

_ Il faudra que je discute un peu avec cette demoiselle alors.

_ Et les vôtres ont quels âges ?

_ Pratiquement les mêmes que les vôtres. Allan a neuf ans, Elemiah en a sept et Aminata a quatre ans.

_ Je crois qu'ils vont très bien s'entendre alors.

_ Oui, pour faire des bêtises !

_ AJ !

_ Il n'a pas tort, nos enfants sont de vrais chérubins.

_ Bon je vais vous laissez discuter et aller voir où en est la dinde.

_ Vous avez besoin d'aide Harriet.

_ Oui volontiers.

Sarah embrassa machinalement AJ avant de se lever pour suivre Harriet.

_ Vous… ! Vous êtes ensemble ?

_ Euh oui.

_ Ben ça alors.

_ Harriet si on allait voir la dinde, vous me poserez toutes vos questions en préparant le souper, c'est que je commence à avoir faim.

_ Je vois que ça n'a pas changé alors !

_ Euh non, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

_ Je vais venir avec vous.

Harriet, Mac et Jen partirent en cuisine pendant ce temps les autres continuaient leur conversation qui s'était naturellement centrée sur AJ et Mac.

_ Alors comme ça vous et Mac ?

_ Et oui Bud.

_ Ça fait longtemps ?

_ Trois semaines. Mais pour le moment on s'apprivoise l'un l'autre, mais comme elle vit chez moi, notre relation se développe plus rapidement.

_ Elle est aux Etats-Unis depuis longtemps ?

_ Webb et moi sommes allés la chercher à Kaboul il y a un mois.

_ Ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle de reprendre le cours de sa vie après tant d'années d'absence.

_ Je sais qu'elle a du mal, mais elle ne le montre que très rarement. Elle se veut forte pour ses enfants. C'est aussi ce qui nous a rapproché, il n'y a qu'en ma présence qu'elle se libère un peu de ses angoisses.

_ Va-t-elle revenir travailler au JAG avec nous ?

_ Ce n'est pas impossible Singer.

_ Vous connaissez la réponse mais vous ne voulez pas nous la dire !

_ Dison que c'est un choix qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir faire.

_ Très bien, changeons de sujet étant donné que l'Amiral se refuse à nous répondre.

_ Bud !

_ Euh AJ… ne veut pas entrer dans les détails.

_ C'est mieux.

_ Tant qu'on en est à parler du JAG, vous faisiez partie de la commission n'est-ce pas ? Quel est le nom de notre nouveau JAG ?

_ Oui, bonne question Bud ! C'est Turner ou Rabb ?

_ Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est vrai ?

_ J'en connais un qui risque d'être de mauvaise humeur.

_ Sergueï, ton frère est tout le temps de mauvaise humeur en ce moment.

_ Loren, tu exagères un peu, il n'est pas si grincheux que ça.

_ Hum…


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir,**

 **Merci pour vos messages, ça fait plaisir. Ce soir la suite de cette soirée de Noël.**

 **Et non pas de Harm lors de cette soiré quelques surprises tout de même.**

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps en cuisine.**

_ Hum… ça sent bon. Je dois avouer que votre cuisine m'a manqué.

_ Ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours.

_ Non en effet, c'est grâce à mes enfants que j'ai réussi à tenir si longtemps.

_ Vous viviez comment là-bas ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ou trop dur à raconter pour vous.

_ Ça ira et puis ça fait un peu partie de ma thérapie. Nous vivions dans une petite pièce sombre tous les quatre. Nous n'avions ni électricité ni eau. Nous avions le droit à un repas par jour et à une bassine d'eau par semaine pour nous laver. A mesure que les années passaient, j'ai réussi à obtenir des livres ainsi que du papier et des crayons pour pouvoir un minimum occuper et instruire mes enfants.

_ J'ai du mal à imaginer quel enfer ça a dû être.

_ Ils vous ont beaucoup maltraité Madame ?

_ Appelez-moi Sarah ou Mac, Jennifer c'est ça ?

_ Oui c'est ça, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous.

_ En bien j'espère !

_ Oui, ce que j'en ai retenu, c'est que les gens avaient et ont toujours un profond respect pour vous.

_ Pour répondre à votre question, je dirais qu'ils ont été relativement courtois. Ils ont un respect de la grossesse ce qui fait qu'ils ne m'ont jamais rien fait subir durant ces périodes ni pendant les durées d'allaitement.

_ Et en dehors de ces périodes ?

_ J'ai beaucoup pris les premiers mois, ils voulaient obtenir le plus de renseignements possible. Mais par la suite ils ne me traitaient pas différemment des autres femmes de leur pays. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en tant que femme, je leur devais obéissance et pourvoir à leurs désirs.

Les deux femmes écoutaient Mac et sur leurs visages on pouvait y lire à la fois de la peine et du respect. Elle avait tant enduré et paraissait pourtant sereine et heureuse.

_ Comment arrivez-vous à…

_ A rire, à vivre ? Je crois que je prends le meilleur de ce qui arrive, je profite à fond de chaque instant. C'est sans doute grâce à cette façon de gérer les choses que je peux voir mes enfants rire, jouer, grandir et aussi que je suis avec AJ.

_ Ah, puisque vous abordez le sujet !

_ Oui Harriet, que voulez-vous savoir ?

_ Tout, où, quand, comment…

_ En fait, avant mon départ nous étions déjà proches mais pas à ce niveau, il était là comme un ami, un confident, un père. Lorsque je l'ai vu il y a un mois sur les marches de l'ambassade, je l'ai serré contre moi, ça me faisait tant de bien de voir un visage familier après toutes ces années. Puis dans l'avion nous avons discuté, il a su être à mon écoute et m'a proposé un toit. Au fil des jours, il m'a vraiment aidé à réapprendre à vivre et il y a trois semaines je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de lui et je l'ai embrassé.

_ Je trouve que vous faites un beau couple tous les deux.

_ Et ça fait plaisir de le revoir sourire.

_ Oui, vous avez raison Jen, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu si… je dirais serein.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je crois qu'il s'en est toujours voulu de vous avoir mis sur cette mission.

_ Moi je dirais plus de m'avoir laissé partir dans un état psychologique des plus instable.

_ Ah bon ? Vous n'alliez pas bien ?

_ J'avais quelques soucis personnels. Et au lieu de les affronter, j'ai préféré fuir à l'autre bout du monde. Mais bon tout ceci est du passé, si on revenait à une ambiance plus festive !

_ Oui bonne idée, en fait je crois que l'on va pouvoir passer à table.

* * *

Le repas se passa donc dans une ambiance de joie et de fêtes. Mac discuta beaucoup avec tout le monde. Fut surprise de voir Loren en femme posée, souriante, mais comprit qu'elle devait cela à son époux Sergueï qui était quelqu'un de gentil et calme, il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais observait beaucoup.

Jennifer quant à elle, n'avait pas vraiment la langue dans sa poche, mais avait une bonne humeur naturelle très communicante. Bud et Harriet semblaient avoir trouvé le vrai bonheur autour de leurs cinq enfants malgré l'infirmité de Bud. Sarah était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'on lui parlait.

_ Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

_ Non ce n'est rien, j'étais ailleurs.

_ Vous avez de beaux enfants.

_ Merci, ils sont ma vie.

_ Je comprends, les enfants représentent tant l'espoir et l'avenir.

_ Oui c'est un peu ça. Vous n'avez pas d'enfant avec Loren ?

_ Non pas encore, mais nous essayons d'en avoir et espérons que ce sera pour bientôt.

_ Vous n'êtes pas américain n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est exact, je suis Russe.

_ J'avais bien reconnu l'accent. Mais que faites-vous si loin de votre pays ?

_ En fait mon frère est américain et c'est pour le connaître que je suis venu aux Etats-Unis et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai rencontré Loren.

_ Ah oui ? C'est un ami de Loren ?

_ Non, un collègue du JAG.

_ Votre frère travaille au JAG !

_ Oui, vous le connaissez peut-être, c'est le Commandant Rabb.

Mac était devenue blanche en entendant ce nom et les conversations s'étaient tues. Tout le monde la regardait pour voir sa réaction.

_ Vous êtes le frère de Harm ?

_ Oui je sais, je ne lui ressemble pas beaucoup.

_ Ça c'est certain, vous êtes même son opposé, ni arrogant, ni sûr de vous et à l'aise avec les mots.

_ Je vois que vous le connaissez bien pour dire cela.

_ Disons plutôt que je l'ai bien connu, à une époque où il avait la tête dans les nuages mais encore les pieds sur terre. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, il était mon meilleur ami, je suis allée jusqu'en Russie avec lui pour chercher son père.

_ Vous êtes Mac !

_ Oui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'était marié, il a des enfants ?

_ C'est exact, il est marié à une journaliste et non ils n'ont pas d'enfant et n'en veuillent pas.

_ Ah oui ? C'est étonnant, lui qui ne pensait qu'a une chose, transmettre un jour à son fils sa passion des avions.

_ Ah oui ? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

_ Sarah ! Si tu allais chercher les enfants, on va servir le dessert.

_ Je vais voir si je les trouve, ça fait un moment qu'on ne les a pas entendus, à tout de suite.

_ Alors c'est elle la fameuse Mac !

_ Eh oui.

_ Elle va pouvoir m'apprendre des choses sur mon frère.

_ Je ne crois pas Sergueï.

_ Ah bon ! Pourquoi ? Mac doit être la personne qui le connaît le mieux.

_ Si vous pouviez éviter de lui parler encore de votre frère.

_ Il y a quelque chose qu'on devrait savoir ?

_ Disons que leur amitié a pris fin la veille du départ de Mac.

_ Quoi ! Comment ça ?

_ Ecoutez, croyez-moi sur paroles, évitez d'aborder le sujet Harm.

_ Chut, elle revient.

_ Les enfants ont demandé s'ils pouvaient prendre le dessert au salon, ils sont en train de regarder, que m'ont-ils dit déjà, ah oui, « l'âge de glace ». Personnellement je ne m'y oppose pas pour les miens, maintenant en tant que maitresse de maison, c'est vous qui voyez Harriet.

_ Ma foi, pourquoi pas, ils sont sages et c'est Noël, de plus comme ça le père Noël va avoir le temps de se préparer. (Dit-elle en regardant Bud)

_ Oui chérie, je mange un bout de dessert et je file enfiler mon costume, il est presque minuit, je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

_ Mac asseyez-vous, je vais m'occuper des enfants.

_ Merci Jennifer. Alors Sergueï, parlez-moi un peu de vous, de votre mère que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer lors de mon voyage en Russie avec Harm.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai, elle m'en a parlé. Mais vous parlez russe si je ne me trompe pas ?

_ C'est exact et mes enfants aussi, donc si vous voulez discuter avec eux vous pouvez le faire dans cette langue, ça les fera travailler.

_ C'est noté. Vous avez dû en traverser des épreuves pour arriver jusqu'à ma mère.

_ Oh que oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Avec Harm on a volé un avion, on a été abattu et on a dû s'éjecter. Mais jusque-là rien d'inhabituel. J'ai l'habitude qu'il y ait des incidents lorsque je monte dans un de ces fichus avions avec lui. Là on a rencontré deux bohémiens qui nous ont aidés à traverser une partie du pays. Finalement on a été capturé dans une gare. Vous allez rire, mais votre frère a du mal à se fondre dans la foule.

_ Oh ça j'imagine. Vous savez il ne m'a jamais raconté cette histoire, je suis heureux de l'entendre aujourd'hui. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de courage et une très forte amitié pour risquer votre vie de cette façon.

_ C'est vrai qu'il y avait un lien particulier entre nous.

_ Mais si vous avez été arrêté, comment avez-vous fait pour arriver jusqu'à ma mère ?

_ Grâce à l'agent Web et à l'Amiral.

_ Vous ?

_ Eh oui, une fois de plus je suis allé protéger leurs arrières. Ces deux-là m'ont donné plus de fil à retordre que l'ensemble des hommes que j'ai eu sous mon commandement.

_ Disons que nous avions une certaine façon d'interpréter le règlement.

_ De désobéir aux ordres plutôt.

_ Mais bon voilà !

_ Donc si je comprends bien, vous étiez son supérieur, et maintenant vous êtes ensemble.

_ Vu comme ça, oui.

_ Mais c'est autorisé par votre règlement ça ?

_ AJ est aujourd'hui à la retraite et de toute façon cela fait dix ans que je ne fais plus partie de JAG.

_ En tout cas je suis ravi de pouvoir discuter avec vous, j'apprends plein de choses sur mon frère qui lui n'est pas très bavard.

_ Je vous raconterais d'autres histoires une autre fois.

_ Ok.

Malgré le fait qu'AJ avait demandé de ne plus aborder le sujet, la conversation avait encore dérivée sur ce satané pilote, mais c'est Mac qui avait lancée la conversation. Finalement peut-être que ça lui faisait du bien de se remémorer les bons moments. Elle souriait et ne semblait pas mal à l'aise. Peut-être que son retour au JAG remettrait les choses dans l'ordre et qu'Harm redeviendrait plus vivable. En la regardant il comprit qu'elle avait tourné cette page de sa vie et ne souhaitait pas revenir dessus.

Ils avaient terminé le dessert, Bud était partit se changer, et pendant ce temps AJ et Sergueï débarrassaient la table, laissant les femmes discuter entre elle.

* * *

On entendit un bruit à l'étage, le son d'une petite cloche et un « OH OH OH ! »

Les jumeaux Roberts bondirent du canapé et se cachèrent chacun d'un côté de la porte du salon. Les enfants de Mac les regardaient avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

_ Sarah ! Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? Et c'est quoi ce bruit ?

_ C'est le Père Noël !

_ Le quoi ?

_ Le Père Noël, il vient apporter des cadeaux aux enfants qui ont été sages durant l'année.

_ C'est vrai ? Et…

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu crois que mes sœurs et moi avons été assez sages ?

_ On va vite le savoir, je l'entends qui descend les escaliers, je vais vite chercher l'assiette avec les gâteaux et le verre de lait.

Sarah revint aussi vite qu'elle était partie suivit par les adultes. Les enfants Roberts étaient surexcités et lorsque Bud franchit la porte leurs yeux s'illuminèrent. Mac regarda ses enfants, ceux-ci ne comprenaient pas bien ce qui se passait, elle décela tout de même dans leurs yeux un peu de la magie de Noël. Puis son regard croisa celui de son filleul, lui ne croyait plus au Père Noël, mais il jouait le jeu pour ses frères et sœurs, mais pas seulement, en tant qu'aîné de la petite tribu, il avait pris les enfants de sa marraine sous son aile et lorsque sa fratrie fut occupée avec leurs premiers cadeaux, il poussa les Mackenzie en direction de son père.

_ OH OH OH ! Mais qui vois-je là ? Ne serait-ce pas Aminata Mackenzie ?

Aminata avait la bouche grande ouverte et faisait de grands yeux ronds. Comment ce monsieur avec cette grande barbe, connaissait-il son prénom ?

_ Viens, approche, n'ait pas peur. Je suis le Père Noël et j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Aminata approcha doucement vers le monsieur, il lui semblait être un géant du haut de ses quatre ans. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'attraper le paquet que lui tendait Bud.

_ Vas-y, ouvre, n'ait pas peur.

Aminata défi doucement le ruban autour du paquet et avec la même délicatesse retira le papier cadeau. Ses yeux firent passer toute l'émotion qui la saisit lorsqu'elle découvrit une magnifique poupée avec de longs cheveux roux et de grands yeux verts. Elle regarda le Père Noël et s'approcha de son visage pour y déposer un bisou.

_ Merci Père Noël.

Bud n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Aminata avait déjà rejoint sa mère pour lui montrer la poupée. Mac avait les larmes aux yeux, elle écoutait Aminata tout en suivant Elemiah du regard. A son tour elle s'était approchée de Bud.

_ Euh bonjour, je m'appelle …

_ Elemiah.

_ Comment tu connais mon nom ?

_ C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit. As-tu été sage cette année ?

_ Je crois oui, il faut le demander à ma maman.

_ Maman, Elemiah a été sage cette année ?

_ …

Mac avait envie de rire, mais elle devait garder son sérieux.

_ Oh que oui Père Noël, sage et très courageuse.

_ C'est ce que mes elfes m'ont rapporté. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

_ Euh… Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais bien une poupée moi aussi, mais si vous n'en avez pas ce n'est pas grave.

Bud regarda discrètement Mac pour savoir s'il ne se trompait pas de paquet et aussi savoir s'il contenait ce que la petite fille avait demandé. Devant les yeux entendus de Mac, il comprit qu'il ne se trompait pas.


	10. Chapter 9

Bonsoir,

j'avais un peu oublié que je devais poster la suite

je ne blablate pas plus, bonne lecture

* * *

Elemiah ouvrit le paquet et elle y trouva bien une poupée mais de taille bien plus petite.

_ Oh ! C'est une Barbie maman comme celle qu'a Sarah dans sa chambre.

_ Tu es contente ?

_ Oh oui Père Noël, merci beaucoup.

Elle déposa elle aussi un bisou sur la joue de Bud avant d'aller jouer avec Sarah. Allan était lui aussi émerveillé bien qu'il ait reconnu Bud. Il s'approcha de lui et le laissa faire la démonstration de sa magie.

_ Allan, hum, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Tu es un garçon plein de courage avec un grand cœur. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ?

_ Oui Père Noël, je souhaiterais que ma mère soit tous les jours, aussi heureuse qu'aujourd'hui.

Cette fois Mac ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle avait vraiment un petit garçon étonnant.

_ Tu sais, je ne sais pas si ce sera le cas tous les jours, mais en tout cas je vais l'espérer avec toi. Mais que voudrais-tu pour toi ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je n'ai besoin de rien.

Mac avait eu du mal à trouver un cadeau pour son fils, mais elle pensait avoir fait le bon choix.

_ Hum, moi j'ai une petite idée, tu veux bien m'attendre ici un moment ?

_ Oui.

Bud sortit quelques instants de la pièce et revint en tenant dans ses bras un bébé labrador.

_ Un chien !

_ Ça te fait plaisir ?

_ Oui, merci beaucoup, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_ Ah ça je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il n'a pas encore de nom.

_ Je peux lui en choisir un ?

_ Bien sûr, je peux juste te conseiller d'en choisir un de garçon.

_ C'est un mâle ! Entendu, hum… j'ai une idée, tu crois que ça va lui plaire ?

_ Je ne sais pas, essaye, tu verras bien.

_ Lucky, Lucky, viens.

Le chien pencha la tête en entendant la voix d'Allan, il le regarda avec de grands yeux et doucement s'avança vers lui.

_ Je crois que tu as bien choisi.

_ Je crois aussi.

Allan s'approcha de Bud et lui fît également une bise en lui disant tout bas.

_ Merci tonton Bud.

Puis il partit montrer son chien à ses sœurs et à ses nouveaux amis. Bud déposa le reste des cadeaux au pied du sapin, mangea un gâteau, but le verre de lait et repartit comme il était venu.

* * *

Les enfants avaient fini d'ouvrir tous leurs cadeaux et étaient montés à l'étage pour jouer. Les adultes se trouvaient maintenant entre eux autour du sapin.

_ Je dois dire que c'est le plus beau Noël que j'ai eu depuis longtemps.

_ Tout à fait de cet avis Loren.

_ Mac vos enfants sont si touchants, ils… comment dire, ils ont une telle innocence dans leurs regards.

_ C'est incroyable, je n'avais jamais vu des enfants réagir de cette façon devant le Père Noël. Bud vous êtes le roi ce soir.

_ Vous savez Jennifer, je n'y suis pour rien, mais je dois dire que je n'oublierais jamais ce moment. En premier les grands yeux chocolat de la petite Aminata avec sa bouche grande ouverte.

_ Oui, j'ai pris des photos, c'est vrai que c'était magique.

_ Eh Mac, vous savez quoi ! Il est malin votre fils, vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

_ Non, qu'a-t-il dit ?

_ Il m'a simplement dit « merci tonton Bud »

_ Ah ben cet enfant est intelligent.

_ C'est vrai qu'Allan est très malin mais il a raison, Bud vraiment merci du fond du cœur. Jamais je n'aurais espéré voir un jour mes enfants comme ça.

_ Oh mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir, mais bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Pourquoi il n'y aurait que les enfants qui ouvriraient leurs cadeaux ?

_ Oui chéri, tu as raison, la plus jeune commence.

_ Très bien je me dévoue, je suppose que tout le monde a participé ?

_ C'est bien possible.

Jennifer se saisit des deux paquets portant son nom. Le premier contenait un flacon de parfum de grande marque. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le second elle fit une moue qui en dit long sur sa réaction.

_ Ah ah ah, très drôle.

_ Ben quoi ? Ça peut être utile comme lecture.

_ Mille et une façons de trouver le prince charmant. Très bien mais si ça ne m'aide pas, l'année prochaine je demande le prince charmant en question !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

_ Très bien, Loren, Sergueï, à vous !

Ils commencèrent par ouvrir leur cadeau commun, c'était un magnifique service à thé. Puis ils s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux respectifs. Loren avait choisi une magnifique montre et Sergueï une parure comprenant un collier et des boucles d'oreilles en perles.

Ce fut ensuite au tour des Roberts d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Leurs amis leur avaient acheté un magnifique cadre dans lequel ils avaient mis des photos de leurs enfants. Harriet avait offert à Bud le tout dernier coffret collector Star Trek. Quant à Bud toujours aussi galant, avait cassé sa tirelire pour emmener sa femme en croisière sur le Nil.

_ Bon j'espère qu'on trouvera des volontaires pour s'occuper des enfants.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas c'est déjà réglé.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui l'Amiral s'est proposé lorsque je lui ai parlé de mon idée de croisière.

_ Merci beaucoup AJ, vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous êtes engagé.

_ Bon AJ, Sarah, à votre tour.

_ Très bien.

Mac ouvrit son cadeau la première, AJ avait fait une folie, il lui avait acheté un magnifique blouson en cuir.

_ Merci chéri, il est splendide, il ressemble…

_ A celui que tu as vu dans la vitrine l'autre jour.

_ Tu es un amour. Tiens, voici pour toi.

AJ fit sa mine pressée d'ouvrir ce fabuleux cadeau.

_ Euh au fait avant que tu ouvres. J'ai payé avec ta carte de crédit.

_ Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu n'as pas vidé mon compte en banque j'espère ?

_ Euh non. Alors ouvre que je vois ta tête.

AJ ouvrit et n'en cru pas ses yeux.

_ Alors ça te plait ?

_ Comment tu as su ?

_ Je te connais bien.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Des billets d'avion pour l'Italie.

_ Oui on part dans deux jours et on passe le nouvel an avec Francesca.

_ Merci. Et il l'embrassa.

_ Bon et si on buvait une coupe de champagne ?

_ Euh attendez un peu Bud, j'ai encore un dernier cadeau.

_ Euh bien sûr AJ.

_ Ah oui ? Un cadeau pour qui ?

_ Pour toi Sarah, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, AJ s'était agenouillé devant elle.

_ Sarah Mackenzie, lorsque Webb a sonné à ma porte ce matin-là pour me dire que tu étais en vie, mon cœur n'a fait qu'un bon. Lorsque je t'ai vu descendre de cette voiture à Kaboul il en a fait un deuxième. Depuis que tu es revenue dans ma vie, tu es comme un soleil qui me réchauffe et m'illumine. Beaucoup d'années ont été perdues et je ne veux pas en perdre d'avantage, alors Sarah acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Tout le monde était sans voix, ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Sarah était devant lui, une larme coulait le long de sa joue, elle lui fit signe de se relever en posant sa main sur son épaule, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa passionnément avant de prendre la parole.

_ AJ, il y a encore quelques semaines je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Je croyais mon cœur mort à jamais. Mais tu as su trouver la clef et le chemin de celui-ci. Aujourd'hui je t'aime et j'accepte de devenir ta femme.

_ Bud je crois que cette fois vous pouvez sortir le champagne.

_ Un mariage, un mariage, un mariage…

Harriet était dans tous ses états. Vraiment cette soirée de Noël ils n'étaient pas près de l'oublier.

* * *

 **Lundi 4 janvier 2010**

 **8H00**

 **QG du JAG, Washington DC**

Le travail ne commençait qu'à huit heures trente, mais déjà quelques militaires se trouvaient sur le plateau du JAG lorsque le Commandant Turner fit son entrée. Il avait déjà trouvé les lieux changés lorsqu'il était entré dans le bâtiment, mais à l'instant présent il se demandait s'il se trouvait bien au bon endroit. Il ne reconnaissait rien. Le plateau du JAG lui semblait soudain beaucoup plus grand et plus lumineux. Il en était à cette réflexion lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui une voix familière.

_ Bonne année Commandant ! Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ?

_ Bud ! Bonne année à vous aussi. Oui très bonnes, on a passé les fêtes dans la famille de Varèse. Mais dites-moi, que s'est-il passé ici ?

_ A première vue, ils ont bien effectué des travaux. Je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu nous avons également un nouveau parc informatique.

_ Depuis le temps qu'on le réclamait, bon je vais essayer de trouver mon bureau.

_ Oh ça ne sera pas difficile, il y a des plaques avec les noms sur chacun d'eux.

_ C'est vrai ? Et où se trouve le vôtre alors ?

_ Vous allez rire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Par contre le vôtre est le troisième là-bas, juste à côté de celui du Commandant Rabb.

_ Harm ne prend donc pas le Commandement du JAG et moi non plus.

_ En effet, mais ça je le savais déjà, l'Amiral Chegwidden nous l'a dit à Noël.

_ Et il vous a dit qui était le nouveau CO ?

_ Non mais je suppose que son bureau est celui du fond. D'ailleurs la structure est curieuse. Il y a un grand bureau à droite puis au centre deux bureaux dans une même pièce, sûrement celui de Coates et de quelqu'un d'autre, et sur la gauche il y a un troisième bureau presque aussi grand.

_ Hum en effet curieux. Peut-être celui du chef d'état-major !

_ Ah pas bête. Du coup ceux qui ont trouvé leur nom se sont installés, mais n'osent pas trop toucher à quoi que ce soit. Et moi ben j'ai préparé le café ne sachant pas où m'installer.

_ Bonjour Bud ! Bonne année !

_ Mac ! Euh Madame ! (se mettant au garde-à-vous)

_ Repos Bud.

_ Général, vous revenez donc travailler au JAG.

_ Eh oui Bud. Vous êtes sûrement le Commandant Turner ?

_ Oui bonjour Général… ?

_ Mackenzie, Sarah Mackenzie.

_ Mackenzie ? Mais vous…

_ Je suis morte, ben pas vraiment en fait. Bon je vous laisse je vais m'installer dans mon bureau.

_ Vous savez lequel s'est ?

_ Bien sûr Bud, c'est moi qui ai fait faire les travaux.

_ Mais alors ça veut dire que…

_ Je suis votre nouveau CO. Hum huit heure vingt, je ferais une annonce dans dix minutes.

Elle partit en laissant les deux officiers stupéfaits.

_ Bud… Bud…!

_ Euh oui Harriet.

_ C'était Mac?

_ Oui, elle… c'est notre nouveau CO.

_ C'est vrai ? Ah ben on commence cette nouvelle année avec une bonne nouvelle. J'ai déposé les jumeaux à la crèche, c'est vraiment pratique de l'avoir sur place.

_ Une crèche ?

_ Oui, durant les travaux ils ont fait installer une crèche et une salle de sport au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment.

_ Et ben je crois que nous entrons dans une nouvelle ère.

_ Bonjour tout le monde et bonne année.

_ Bonjour Loren et meilleurs vœux à vous aussi.

_ Les nouveaux bureaux sont fantastiques vous ne trouvez pas ?

_ A dire vrai, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'arriver jusqu'au mien.

_ Et ce ne sera pas tout de suite, Mac va s'adresser au staff.

Le silence de fit sur le plateau lorsque le Général Mackenzie s'arrêta au centre de ce dernier.


	11. Chapter 10

Bonsoir, voici un nouveau chapitre

la nouvelle ère du JAG commence

* * *

_ Tout d'abord bonjour à tous et je vous présente mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année. Je me présente je suis le Général Sarah Mackenzie. Certains me connaissent déjà, mais je vais vous faire un bref résumé de ma carrière. Je me suis engagée dans les Marines à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, puis quelques années plus tard j'ai fait mon droit et suis arrivée comme avocate ici même en quatre-vingt-quatorze. En quatre-vingt-dix-neuf je suis partie en mission en Afghanistan pour le compte de la C.I.A… J'ai été faite prisonnière par les Talibans et y suis restée pendant dix ans. Il y a environ deux mois je me suis échappée et ai été rapatriée aux Etats-Unis. On m'a alors proposé de diriger le QG de Washington et aujourd'hui me voici parmi vous.

Comme vous avez pu le constater des travaux ont été réalisés pendant les fêtes. En effet lorsque l'on m'a proposé ce poste j'y ai mis mes conditions. Je voulais être proche de mon équipe, des bureaux lumineux et une structure établie. De plus j'ai fait ouvrir une crèche et une salle de sport dans le bâtiment, chacun ici peut en disposer à sa guise.

Vous avez sûrement déjà remarqué que vos noms figurent sur ces nouveaux bureaux, j'ai réorganisé le plateau de telle sorte que chaque avocat a un assistant qui lui est rattaché, j'espère ainsi renforcer l'efficacité et la cohésion du JAG. De plus j'ai fait une dernière modification, mon bureau est donc celui de droite au fond de la pièce. Au milieu se trouve celui du Second Maître Coates et celui du Capitaine Sims, notre attaché en relation publique. Enfin le bureau de gauche est celui de mon chef d'état-major.

Voilà, je pense avoir terminé, d'ici la fin de la semaine je vous recevrez tous en entretien individuel pour apprendre à vous connaître. Le Second Maître Coates affichera le planning sur le tableau qui se trouve derrière moi. Si vous avez des questions c'est le moment.

_ Général ! Je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue au JAG au nom de tous.

_ Merci beaucoup Commandant Turner. Oui Bud, vous avez une question ?

_ En effet Madame. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver mon bureau.

_ C'est tout à fait normal car je n'ai reçu votre plaque que ce matin. D'ailleurs veuillez approcher.

_ A vos ordres Madame.

_ Capitaine Roberts, Garde-à-vous ! …..

_ Capitaine de frégate Roberts répétez après moi. Je jure Solennellement

_ Je jure solennellement de soutenir et de défendre la constitution des Etats-Unis d'Amérique contre tout ennemi intérieur et extérieur…

_ Repos.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Comment cela est-il possible ?

_ Tout simplement parce que j'en ai fait la demande pour pouvoir vous nommer Chef d'Etat-major.

_ P…P…Pardon ? Je suis quoi ?

_ Vous êtes mon Chef d'Etat-major. D'ailleurs si vous avez un moment, j'aimerais commencer mes entretiens par vous.

_ Euh Bien sûr Madame.

Bud suivit Mac dans son bureau et chacun sur le plateau retourna à ses occupations.

_ Bud asseyez-vous. Alors comment va la famille ?

_ Très bien Madame, les enfants ont repris l'école ce matin et Harriet a déposé les jumeaux à la crèche.

_ Allan et Ely faisait leur première rentrée aujourd'hui, je crois que je suis plus nerveuse qu'eux. Mais Bud s'il vous plait arrêtez le Madame, désormais vous êtes mon bras droit alors appelez-moi Mac ou Sarah.

_ Bien M…Mac ! En parlant de ça, je ne comprends pas ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ?

_ Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas le plus gradé ici, votre chef d'état-major aurait dû être le Commandant Rabb ou le Commandant Turner.

_ C'est exact. Mais aucune règle n'oblige de choisir le plus gradé pour occuper ce poste, je l'ai moi-même occupé et je n'étais pas la plus gradée. Mais je vais vous dire pourquoi mon choix c'est porté sur vous.

_ Très bien.

_ Comme vous l'avez remarqué, nous avons de nouveaux locaux mais aussi du matériel informatique tout neuf. Et croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis qu'en matière de technologie je n'y connais rien, j'ai dix ans de retard dans ce domaine. Hors il s'avère que parmi tout le personnel vous êtes le plus calé en informatique, donc d'une aide des plus précieuse pour moi. De plus vous affecter à ce poste me permettait d'avoir une raison valable de vous faire monter en grade car je ne trouve pas ça juste que votre carrière soit bloquée à cause de votre handicap. Et enfin la raison la plus importante c'est que je vous fais entièrement confiance, je connais votre façon de travailler, ce qui n'est pas le cas des deux autres. Je ne connais pas du tout le Commandant Turner mais j'ai pu lire dans son dossier que lorsqu'il a eu le Commandement du JAG ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. Quant à Rabb il a la tête à moitié dans les nuages et n'est pas des plus apprécié au sein du staff. Voilà, est-ce que ma décision vous parait plus claire ?

_ Oui et merci de m'accorder ainsi votre confiance.

_ De rien surtout que je risque de solliciter pas mal votre aide dans un premier temps, j'ai passé un mois à lire les livres de droit pour me mettre à jour mais je ne peux pas rattraper dix ans aussi vite.

_ Pas de souci Mac, je suis à votre disposition.

_ Très bien. Bon si on faisait entrer Harriet et Jen dans le bureau, je voudrais qu'on se fasse une table ronde tous les quatre.

_ Bonne idée.

Mac appuya sur l'interphone.

_ Second Maître !

_ Oui Madame.

_ Pouvez-vous venir dans mon bureau accompagnée de Capitaine Sims.

_ A vos ordres Madame.

Mac fit signe aux deux femmes d'entrer directement sans frapper.

_ Prenez un siège, nous allons en avoir pour un moment.

Mac expliqua en détail quelle méthode de travail elle voulait appliquer et ce qu'elle attendait de chacun. Elle remit à Jen le planning des entretiens du personnel. Elle finirait la matinée avec Harriet et Jen puis le reste du personnel serait convoqué tout au long de la semaine du moins gradé au plus gradé. En dernier lieu elle demanda à Jennifer de lui apporter les dossiers des personnes passant cet après-midi, puis elle laissa Bud partir prendre ses marques dans son nouveau bureau.

* * *

Elle était désormais seule avec Harriet. Les deux femmes s'observaient, attendant que l'une d'elle prenne la parole.

_ Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je sais Harriet j'aurais pu vous le dire à Noël.

_ Je n'ai rien dit.

_ Je sais, c'est juste que je suis un peu nerveuse.

_ C'est normal, à votre place je paniquerais moi.

_ On va dire que j'intériorise, ça me fait beaucoup de changements en peu de temps, parfois j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver.

_ Madame, je vous connais assez pour savoir que quand vous voulez quelque chose, vous allez jusqu'au bout.

_ Harriet pas de Madame s'il vous plait, je sais qu'il y a le protocole, mais je vais avoir besoin de quelques personnes sur qui m'appuyer et vous et Bud en faites partie.

_ Je comprends, je suis flattée d'avoir votre confiance M…Mac.

_ Vous me faites rire, Bud a fait la même dérivation.

_ Je ne vous promets pas qu'au début il n'y ait pas quelques « Madame».

_Oh ça je me doute. Maintenant je vais vous expliquer ce que j'attends de vous. Déjà en étant réserviste, vous êtes là combien de jours par an ? Que je puisse exactement évaluer mon quota de personnel.

_ Ça tombe bien que vous parliez de cela. Je me demandais justement si je ne pouvais pas reprendre le service actif, les plus grands sont maintenant à l'école, avec la crèche sur place je peux surveiller les jumeaux et je dois dire que mon travail me manque.

_ Moi je n'ai rien contre, même au contraire, je connais votre efficacité au travail et d'après le dossier que j'ai sous les yeux ça n'a pas changé depuis mon départ. Ecoutez, je ne vous promets rien mais je vais envoyer une demande au Secrétaire d'Etat.

_ Merci, sinon pour répondre à votre question, je suis réserviste quinze semaines par an.

_ En effet c'est peu.

_ Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous attendez de moi.

_ Oui c'est vrai, alors vous êtes chargé des relations publiques, donc vous savez déjà à peu près en quoi cela consiste. Vous êtes le lien entre nous et l'extérieur. Vous êtes également chargé de l'organisation des diverses manifestations. Et enfin vous serez mes yeux et mes oreilles. Je veux dire par là que je ne peux pas tout voir ou tout savoir. De plus en tant que chef je ne suis pas la première personne à qui l'on va se confier. Bref je veux savoir s'il y a des tensions dans le staff, savoir s'il y a des idées intéressantes pour améliorer le travail et l'ambiance. Ça vous parait explicite ou pas ?

_ Oui oui, très explicite, mais en effet c'est du boulot à plein temps.

_ Oui et c'est pour cela que je vais appuyer votre demande, ça m'évitera de mettre deux personnes à ce poste. Sinon votre nouveau bureau vous convient ?

_ Oui, je suis gâtée, on est vraiment bien installée avec Jennifer, c'est vous qui avez conçu les plans des nouveaux bureaux ?

_ Non Harriet, j'ai juste expliqué à un architecte ce que je voulais. Il m'a proposé plusieurs ébauches et celle-ci m'a plu. J'avoue que lorsque je suis venue poser les plaques hier, j'étais vraiment ravie du résultat. Ils ont vraiment fait un travail formidable en un laps de temps très court, je n'en reviens toujours pas.

Bon je vais aller me chercher un thé avant de recevoir Jennifer. Je n'ai pas encore lu son dossier mais ça m'a l'air d'être un bon élément.

_ Elle fait de l'excellent travail, et ne compte jamais les heures. Je dirais que c'est quelqu'un de dévoué et fiable.

_ Ok, merci Harriet, je vous libère enfin.

_ J'ai été ravie de discuter un peu avec vous, je trouve ça bien ces entretiens que vous faites passer.

_ Merci.

_ Euh M…Mac, vous déjeunez avec Jennifer et moi ?

_ Euh oui avec plaisir, je passerais juste voir si tout se passe bien pour Aminata à la crèche.

_ Pas de problème.

Mac se dirigea vers l'espace de repos, elle se servit un thé, puis se posa un moment. Sa tasse à la main, elle observa le plateau du JAG. Elle réalisa enfin combien tout ça lui avait manqué et sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en acceptant le poste. Certes elle allait avoir du travail pour rattraper ses années d'absence mais avec l'équipe qu'elle avait constituée, la tâche serait un peu moins rude, mais il restait encore à affronter Harm. Il ne revenait que demain mais elle pouvait déjà sentir sa présence, un frisson parcouru tout son corps et la ramena à la réalité. Elle regarda encore le plateau puis regagna son bureau où l'attendait déjà le Second Maître Coates qui se mit immédiatement au garde-à-vous à son entrée.

_ Repos Second Maître, asseyez-vous.

_ A vos ordres Madame.

Mac fit le tour de son bureau et prit place dans son fauteuil.

_ Alors je vais être franche, je n'ai pas encore lu votre dossier et je vais le parcourir avec vous si ça ne vous dérange pas.

_ Euh non Madame, pas de souci.

_ Second Maître Coates Jennifer, alors que m'apprend votre dossier. Hum on dirait que vous avez eu quelques soucis au début de votre carrière….

_ Oui Madame, je fréquentais des personnes peu recommandables et j'étais une voleuse. Je ne renie pas mon passé, mais aujourd'hui tout ceci est derrière moi. J'aime mon travail et c'est un peu comme si le JAG était ma famille.

_ Je lis que vous avez intégré le JAG sous les recommandations de plusieurs personnes, notamment le Commandant Rabb et l'Amiral Chegwidden.

_ C'est exact, ils m'ont soutenu et ont eu confiance en moi, c'est vraiment grâce à eux tous que je suis là aujourd'hui.

_ Vous étiez donc la secrétaire de l'Amiral Chegwidden et ensuite du Général Creswell, vous avez remplacé Tiner c'est ça ?

_ Oui tout à fait, il a passé les examens pour intégrer les corps des officiers et alors l'Amiral Chegwidden m'a proposé ce poste.

_ Très bien, je lis aussi dans votre dossier que vous avez un franc parlé qui frise parfois l'insubordination.

_ Euh c'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas ma langue dans ma poche et que j'ai une furieuse tendance à me mêler de choses qui ne le regarde pas. Je me considère comme quelqu'un de loyal et qui ne supporte pas l'injustice.

_ Je vois, c'est ce qu'on écrit mes prédécesseurs, mais ils ont aussi mis que cette tendance à vous mêler de tout était souvent des plus efficace et que vous étiez de bons conseils.

_ C'est vrai ? Ils ont marqué ça ?

_ Oui, vous avez l'air surprise. A priori ils avaient tous deux une très bonne impression de vous. Alors je crois que je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire.

_ Oui Madame !

_ Continuez comme cela Second Maître. Bon je crois que nous avons fini, vous pouvez disposer.

_ A vos ordres.

Jennifer s'était levée et mise au garde-à-vous, elle fit un demi-tour et quitta le bureau.

Il restait une heure à Mac avant de déjeuner, elle décida de jeter un œil aux dossiers du personnel qu'elle verrait cet après-midi. Ces entretiens ne devaient pas être trop longs. Le vrai travail allait commencer mercredi lorsqu'elle recevrait les premiers avocats, ils étaient dix. Elle allait les recevoir au nombre de deux par demi-journée.

Elle alla déjeuner avec Harriet et Jen, elles discutèrent de leur nouvel an respectif et regagnèrent leurs bureaux quarante-cinq minutes plus tard.


	12. Chapter 11

Bonsoir

Alors vous l'attendez depuis un moment ce chapitre, Harm rentre de vacances!

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews

* * *

Les entretiens de l'après-midi se déroulaient pour le mieux. Elle recevait son dernier rendez-vous de la journée, le Sergent Brooke Miriam. Elle se trouvait au garde-à-vous dans le bureau de Mac.

_ Repos Sergent. Veuillez-vous asseoir. Excusez-moi de vous demander ça, mais vous avez une tête à faire peur, vous allez bien ?

_ Permission de parler librement Madame ?

_ Oui Sergent, je vous écoute.

_ Je ne peux pas rester à ce poste, c'est un stress trop grand.

_ Un stress mais… attendez je prends votre dossier… alors je vous ai assigné assistante du Commandant Rabb. Il y a un souci avec ça ?

_ Oui Madame, je… il me fait peur.

_ Mais il n'est pas là aujourd'hui !

_ C'est vrai mais rien que l'idée qu'il rentre demain me stresse.

_ Ecoutez, j'ai déjà travaillé avec le Commandant dans le passé et c'est un très bon avocat qui prend à cœur son travail et qui respecte ses collaborateurs.

_ Madame sans vous vexer, ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas travaillé avec lui ?

_ Je ne suis pas vexée, cela fait dix ans.

_ Eh bien il y a dix ans il était peut-être comme vous dites, mais aujourd'hui nous devons supporter ses humeurs et il est souvent de mauvaise humeur.

_ Hum, vous êtes la première à m'en parler, mais j'ai cru sentir en effet que les autres évitaient le sujet Rabb. Pour le moment je vais vous laisser à ce poste, mais en cas de souci avec le Commandant Rabb, venez immédiatement m'en parler. Je dois le recevoir en entretien vendredi et je pourrais me faire ma propre opinion. Le seul conseil que je peux vous donner pour le moment c'est de faire votre travail du mieux que vous pouvez, de mettre en ordre les dossiers du Commandant pour son retour demain et lui montrer que vous êtes efficace et qu'il a besoin de vous. Vous êtes son assistante alors prouvez-lui que vous en voulez et que vous êtes à la hauteur de la tâche. Si je vous ai assigné au Commandant Rabb c'est parce que c'est un excellent avocat et que d'après vos états de service, vous êtes une excellente assistante. Maintenant il a un peu perdu la foi, à vous de l'aider à retrouver le chemin et n'hésitez pas à lui dire s'il dépasse les limites.

_ Mais Madame, je ne suis que Sergent !

_ Oui je sais, mais d'après votre dossier vous avez du caractère et c'est ce dont a besoin le Commandant Rabb, quelqu'un qui ne s'écrase pas devant lui et qui se permet de dépasser un peu les limites.

_ Vous…vous êtes sûre ?

_ Vous avez ma bénédiction Sergent.

_ Bien Madame, je vais faire comme vous dites.

_ Très bien alors surtout, je ne veux plus voir cette tête défaitiste, c'est bien plus agréable un sourire. Vous pouvez disposer Sergent et bonne soirée.

_ A vos ordres Madame.

Le sergent Brooke ressortit du bureau de Mac la confiance en elle retrouvée. Mac espérait seulement qu'elle n'avait pas fait un mauvais choix en prenant cette décision. Elle regarda sa montre, dix-huit heures, il était temps de rentrer à la maison. Elle passa prendre Aminata à la crèche et monta dans sa voiture direction la maison où l'attendait AJ et ses enfants.

* * *

 **18H30**

 **Maison Mackenzie – Chegwidden**

 **Washington McLean**

_ Je suis rentrée !

_ Maman !

_ Ça va ma puce ? Alors cette première journée d'école ?

Ely baissa les yeux et trouva soudain un grand intérêt à ses pieds.

_ Ely, il y a eu un souci ?

_ Ben…euh…

Allan apparut à son tour et Mac comprit la gêne de sa fille. Le garçon avança l'air penaud affichant un bel œil au beurre noir.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Rien maman, je…

_ Tu t'es battu ?

_ Ce n'est pas lui qui a commencé !

_ Ely, c'est à ton frère que je pose la question.

_ Oui maman, je te demande pardon.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je… un autre garçon a dit du mal de toi, et après ils étaient plusieurs à se moquer de nous. Alors AJ et moi on s'est défendu.

_ AJ ! Tu as entraîné AJ dans cette histoire ?

_ Oui, je suis désolé.

_ Qu'on dit ces garçons pour que tu t'énerves comme cela ?

_ Ils…

_ Ils ont dit que tu devais être une trainée ou une pute ! AJ n'a pas aimé, il leur a foncé dedans. C'est quoi maman une trainée ?

_ Oui, ils ont dit que si on n'avait pas de père c'est que tu devais coucher avec n'importe qui.

_ Les enfants, venez ici.

Elle les serra dans ses bras et les regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez à cause de moi. Si vous avez un souci vous venez m'en parler où vous en parlez à votre institutrice. Ce n'est pas bien de se battre. Demain je vous emmènerais moi-même à l'école et je dirais deux mots à ce garçon et à sa maman. C'est compris ?

_ Oui maman.

_ Bon à part ça ? C'était comment ? Vous vous êtes fait des amis dans vos classes ?

_ Oui, je suis assis à côté de Sarah en classe, elle a dit qu'elle m'aiderait à rattraper mon retard, tu sais maman, Sarah est la première de la classe !

_ Sarah est dans ta classe ! Mais c'est bien ça.

_ Oui et elle a dit qu'elle demanderait à sa mère si elle pouvait venir m'aider le mercredi et le samedi.

_ C'est une bonne idée, je vais en discuter avec Harriet. Et toi Ely ?

_ Moi je suis assisse à côté de Cathy, elle est gentille, elle m'a prêté son livre pour que je fasse mes devoirs ce soir.

_ Vous avez beaucoup de choses à acheter ?

_ Un peu, voici la liste, mais en fait nous y sommes allés avec AJ après l'école.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Bien sûr chérie, on avait un peu de temps et ça nous a permis de se changer les idées. Tout est sur la table, j'ai pensé que tu voudrais y jeter un œil.

_ Oui merci. Tout ça !

_ Eh oui.

_ AJ tu me diras combien ça t'a coûté que je puisse te rembourser quand…

_ Ce n'est pas la peine.

_ AJ !

_ Sarah, nous serons bientôt mariés et ça me fait plaisir.

_ Je sais mais ça me gêne que tu paies tout.

_ Sarah je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à profiter, mais je t'assure ça ne me dérange pas. Oh mais je vois qu'il y en a une qui fait la tête. Viens là Aminata, je t'ai aussi acheté quelque chose. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

_ Oh un livre avec des images, comme à la crèche, merci AJ.

_ Oui merci AJ.

Sarah l'embrassa tendrement et s'éternisa un peu sur ses lèvres.

_ Hum hum, si on mangeait !

Sarah et AJ regardèrent les trois enfants qui les fixaient et éclatèrent de rire devant leur sérieux.

* * *

 **Mardi 5 janvier 2010**

 **8H00**

 **Ecole**

_ C'est le grand là-bas, il est dans la classe d'AJ.

_ Elle regarda le garçon qu'Allan lui désignait et vit qu'Harriet se trouvait déjà en grande discussion avec la mère de ce dernier.

_ Très bien, Ely tu peux aller jouer avec ceux de ta classe, Allan et moi allons discuter un peu avec ce petit garçon.

_ Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis Sarah Mackenzie, la maman d'Allan.

_ Madame Mackenzie, bonjour. Je suis vraiment navrée du comportement de mon fils. Comme je l'expliquais à la maman d'AJ, nous sommes en plein divorce avec le père de Mark et il ne le vit pas très bien, du coup il a un comportement agressif. Nous ne savons plus quoi faire.

_ Je vois, est-ce que je peux lui parler un instant ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Merci.

Sarah s'éloigna des deux femmes et alla vers le garçon avec Allan.

_ Allan présente tes excuses à Mark.

_ Mais…

_ Allan !

_ Mark je m'excuse de t'avoir frappé.

_ Tu n'as eu que ce que tu méritais !

_ Allan tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plait ?

_ Oui maman.

_ Mark c'est ça ? Je suis la maman d'Allan. Je sais ce que tu as dit sur moi, mais sais-tu seulement ce que ces mots signifient ?

_ Ben euh…

_ Ta maman m'a dit que c'était difficile pour toi à la maison en ce moment, mais tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à être triste. C'est vrai Allan et Ely n'ont pas de papa et ils n'en ont pas parce que leurs pères étaient des personnes vraiment méchantes qui nous ont fait beaucoup de mal et nous ont gardé prisonniers en Afghanistan pendant dix ans.

_ C'est vrai ? Je… je ne savais pas, je suis désolé madame, je… Vous êtes une Marine ?

_ Oui je travaille au JAG avec la maman d'AJ.

_ Vous avez quel grade ?

_ Je suis Général.

_ Ouah !

_ Mark, j'ai cru comprendre qu'AJ était ton meilleur ami avant.

_ Oui c'est vrai, mais maintenant on est différent.

_ Mark ce n'est pas parce que tes parents ne s'entendent plus que tu dois tourner le dos à tes copains.

_ Oui mais ils ne comprennent pas, ils…

_ Tu pourrais leurs expliquer ce que tu ressens. Tiens j'ai une idée est-ce que tu aimerais venir jouer à la maison avec AJ et Allan samedi ?

_ Je… je ne sais pas si maman voudra bien.

_ Je vais lui poser la question. Bon je vais arrêter de t'ennuyer, retourne jouer avec les autres.

_ Oui madame.

Les deux femmes se rapprochèrent de Mac.

_ Que lui avez-vous dit ?

_ On a discuté de choses et d'autres. D'ailleurs je serais ravie que Mark vienne jouer à la maison samedi.

_ Euh c'est-à-dire que c'est son père qui a Mark ce week-end.

_ Parlez-en avec lui, Mark a besoin de se sentir comme les autres enfants.

_ Je vais lui en parler.

_ Ok, en tout cas merci de m'avoir laissé lui parler.

_ Merci à vous plutôt.

_ De rien, Harriet si on allait travailler maintenant ?

_ Oulla oui, il est déjà huit heure trente passée, je suis en retard.

_ Harriet ce n'est pas grave, votre supérieur est au courant.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai !

_ Vous travaillez ensemble au JAG ?

_ Oui, Mac commande le JAG.

_ C'est vrai ? Vous avez mon ex-mari sous vos ordres alors !

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui le major Perry.

_ Ah je comprends mieux que Mark ai su que j'étais une Marine. Bon on doit vous laisser, bonne journée.

_ Au revoir, bonne journée.

* * *

 **8H35**

 **QG du JAG**

_ Ouah ! Que s'est-il passé ici ?

_ Bonjour quand même vieux !

_ Salut Sturgis.

_ Bonne année à toi aussi Harm !

_ Oh oui désolé, bonne année. C'est juste que ça me perturbe, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être au JAG.

_ Ça a changé, mais je dois dire que j'aime bien.

_ C'est pas mal, faut le temps de s'habituer. Alors c'est toi ou c'est moi ?

_ Ni l'un ni l'autre.

_ Comment ça ? Mais… qui commande le JAG ?

_ Une vieille connaissance à toi.

_ Ah bon ? Mais qui ça ?

_ Bonjour Messieurs !

_ Ils se retournèrent tous les deux en entendant cette voix, mais n'avaient pas du tout la même expression sur le visage.

_ Bonjour Général.

_ Commandant Turner.

Harm était devant Mac, la fixant des yeux, la bouche entre-ouverte.

_ Commandant Rabb (lui tendant sa main)

_ Euh… Général !

Mac n'ajouta rien de plus et continua son chemin.

_ C'est… C'est…

_ Notre nouveau Co.

_ Quoi ? Mais…mais…

_ Eh bien, tu as du mal à faire des phrases aujourd'hui.

_ Il faut que je lui parle.

_ Alors tu as un entretien avec elle vendredi matin à dix heures.

_ Quoi ?

_ Elle reçoit tout le personnel un par un.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui et tu passes le dernier mon vieux. Allez viens je vais te montrer ton nouveau bureau et ton assistante.

_ Mon quoi ?

_ Eh oui, maintenant on a tous un assistant attribué.

_ Pour faire quoi ?

_ Pour être plus efficace dans notre travail.

_ Ah bon ? Et qui est…

_ Chef d'Etat-major ? Bud.

_ Bud ?

_ Oui, d'après ce que j'ai compris elle voulait quelqu'un de compétent en informatique.

_ Hum…

_ Commandant Rabb, bonne année !

_ Sergent Brooke, bonne année à vous aussi.

_ Merci Monsieur, j'ai rangé tous vos dossiers dans votre nouveau bureau, j'y ai aussi déposé vos affaires personnelles.

_ Vous… vous êtes mon assistante ?

_ Oui Monsieur.

_ Ok, merci Sergent, je vais dans mon bureau, je ne veux pas être dérangé.

_ Très bien Monsieur, à vos ordres.

_ On déjeune ensemble ?

_ Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Harm entra dans son bureau et s'assit dans son nouveau fauteuil. Mac… Mac était en vie. Il ne devait pas être réveillé, se devait être un rêve. Il ouvrit un dossier, mais ne fit rien de plus de la matinée, son esprit ne pensait qu'à une seule chose. Mac.

_ Il est dans son bureau ?

_ Oui Monsieur.

_ Très bien merci.

_ Mais il ne veut pas être dérangé.

_ Je prends sur moi Sergent.

_ Bien Monsieur.

_ Alors vieux on rêvasse ?

_ Sturgis ? Quelle heure est-il ?

_ L'heure d'aller manger un morceau.

_ Déjà ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai rien fait de la matinée.

_ Je vois ça, tu n'as toujours pas installé tes affaires. Il a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

_ Non rien, allons manger.

_ Sergent je vais déjeuner, vous pouvez en faire de même.

_ Bien Monsieur.


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir,**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end. Alors merci beaucoup à ceux qui me laisse des messages depuis le début, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Pour les autres avoir vos impressions de temps en temps ça serait sympa.**

 **Bon sinon voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours.**

* * *

 **12H30**

 **Restaurant**

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Rien, tout va bien.

_ Pas à moi, je te connais.

_ J'ai du mal avec ces changements.

_ Ah oui ? Je trouve ça pratique d'avoir une assistante.

_ Oui c'est vrai, mais y'a tout le reste aussi, j'ai perdu mes repères.

_ Dis plutôt que tu trouves notre nouveau CO à ton goût.

_ Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça !

_ Oh je crois que j'ai mis le doigt sur le hic. Tu vas m'en dire plus où je vais devoir te torturer ?

_ Je ne veux pas en parler.

_ Ok, je n'insiste pas.

_ Pourquoi bon dieu !

_ Ok donc j'insiste.

_ Mais non je ne parle pas de toi.

_ Tu es dur à suivre aujourd'hui.

_ C'est Mac, je ne m'attendais pas à la voir.

_ Normal, elle était censée être morte.

_ Tu ne comprends pas…je…

_ Non je ne comprends pas et si tu ne m'en dis pas plus je ne risque pas de comprendre.

_ Cette femme c'est…. Comment dire… certainement la seule femme que j'ai jamais aimé et certainement celle a qui j'ai fait le plus de mal.

_ Quoi ? Tu la connaissais si bien que ça ?

_ Oui, c'était ma partenaire, ma meilleure amie.

_ Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé !

_ Non, c'est une partie de ma vie que j'ai enfouie au plus profond de moi à jamais, et la voir, là, devant moi ce matin.

_ C'est à ce point ?

_ Rien que de la voir me fait voir à quel point je suis un salaud.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ C'est avec elle que je dois en parler.

_ J'ai compris, je ne saurais rien de plus.

_ Sturgis… merci.

_ Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

_ Ne dis rien à personne.

_ Ok, pas de souci. Chut, la voilà.

_ Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle déjeune ici.

_ On peut partager votre table Messieurs ?

_ Bien sûr Général, Jennifer.

Il régnait une tension palpable à table et c'est Mac qui la première brisa la glace.

_ Alors Commandant, j'ai entendu dire que vous revenez des Caraïbes ?

_ Euh oui.

_ C'était comment ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller

_ Euh bien, la plage, le soleil, le repos.

_ Les jolies filles aussi non ?

_ Euh oui Sturgis.

_ Vous avez fait de la plongée ?

_ Oui, presque tous les jours, les fonds marins sont vraiment splendide là-bas. Et vous Jennifer qu'avez-vous fait de vos vacances ?

_ Euh ben j'ai fêté Noël chez Bud et Harriet avec votre frère et le Général.

_ Vous étiez chez les Roberts à Noël ?

_ Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai fait la connaissance de votre frère, j'ai été surprise d'apprendre que vous en aviez un.

_ Oui, ça fait quelques années.

_ En tout cas lui et Loren ont l'air heureux.

_ Euh oui peut-être.

Heureusement le serveur apporta les commandes et la conversation se recentra sur le travail. Chacun paya son repas et regagna ensuite le JAG.

* * *

 **21H30**

 **Maison Mackenzie – Chegwidden**

 **Washington McLean**

 **Chambre à coucher de Mac et AJ**

_ Alors ta journée ?

_ Bien.

_ Mais encore ? Harm devait revenir aujourd'hui non ?

_ Oui.

_ Et ?

_ Et rien, tout s'est bien passé.

_ Sarah !

_ Je crois que je l'ai perturbé. Il ne s'y attendait pas. J'ai discuté un peu avec lui durant le déjeuner, mais rien de personnel.

_ Tu as déjeuné avec lui ?

_ En fait oui et non. Je suis allée déjeuner avec Jennifer et lui et Sturgis se trouvait déjà dans le restaurant. Du coup on a tous mangé ensemble.

_ Et comment était-il ?

_ Pas à l'aise.

_ Tu me le dis si…

_ Si quoi ? Ecoute AJ je suis une grande fille, Harm m'a fait souffrir c'est vrai mais c'est du passé, j'ai tiré un trait depuis longtemps.

_ Tu comptes lui dire ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore.

_ Il ne le mérite pas.

_ Ça c'est à moi d'en décider.

_ Très bien, mais tu sais ce que j'en pense.

_ Ecoute, je sais que tu es inquiet, mais je crois qu'il a déjà assez payé pour ce qu'il a fait.

_ Il ne paiera jamais assez.

_ AJ, avant tout je pense à Allan. Je n'ai pas le droit de le priver de son vrai père, il a déjà vécu assez de choses comme ça.

_ Donc tu as pris ta décision en fait !

_ Je crois oui.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne veux pas le voir chez moi.

_ En parlant de ça justement.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ça serait bien qu'on cherche une maison qui soit à nous.

_ Tu ne te plais pas ici ?

_ Tu viens de le dire, c'est chez toi. J'ai besoin d'une maison où je me sente aussi chez moi.

_ Sarah je…

_ Ce n'est pas toi AJ, c'est moi, depuis que je suis rentrée, je vis à tes crochets, je vais bientôt toucher mon argent, on va bientôt se marier, mais je voudrais qu'on choisisse une maison ensemble, une maison où les enfants auraient chacun leur chambre.

_ Oui je comprends. Je vais commencer à chercher pendant qu'ils sont à l'école et le week-end on fera les visites tous ensemble, ça te va ?

_ Oui, je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

 **2H35**

 **Maison des Rabb**

 **Washington D.C.**

 __ « Hey Pilote, sortez les aérofreins !_

 __ …_

 __ Allez-vous en !_

 __ …_

 __ Je ne veux plus vous voir, plus jamais._

 __ …_

 __ Adieu !_

 __ …_

 __ Vous ne le méritez pas, c'est à cause de vous qu'elle est morte ! »_

_ Ahhhh !

La sueur perlait sur son front, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar.

_ Chéri ça va ?

_ Oui, rendors-toi, j'ai fait un cauchemar, je vais aller boire un verre d'eau, ça ira mieux.

_ Très bien, comme tu veux.

Renée se rendormit et Harm partit dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et se servit un verre d'eau gazeuse. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait le visage de Mac, les derniers mots qu'elle lui avait dit résonnaient dans sa tête. Encore aujourd'hui il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Comment avait-il pu faire une telle chose ? Lui qui avait toujours été si doux avec les femmes, il avait été si brusque, si violent avec elle, et n'avait rien vu venir, n'avait pas compris qu'il lui faisait du mal. Certes il avait bu ce soir-là, ne supportant pas de la perdre, mais l'alcool n'était pas une excuse à son comportement. Comment n'avait-il pas vu qu'il lui faisait mal, qu'elle ne voulait pas. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas entendu crier d'arrêter. Il l'aimait plus que tout et avait laissé l'alcool et le désir parler à sa place, si seulement il n'était pas allé chez elle ce soir-là.

Il était seul dans le noir, le visage ravagé par les larmes et le dégoût de lui-même… Il passa le reste de la nuit ainsi puis lorsque les premières lueurs du matin firent leurs apparitions, il partit sous la douche. Personne ne devait savoir quel monstre il était.

* * *

 **Mercredi 6 janvier 2010**

 **13H45**

 **QG du JAG**

_ Le Commandant Rabb est dans son bureau ?

_ Oui Monsieur, sauf s'il est sorti durant ma pause déjeuné.

_ Merci Sergent.

_ Vous voulez que je vous annonce ?

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Sturgis frappa et entra dans le bureau de son ami sans attendre de réponse. Harm se trouvait dos à lui dans son fauteuil et regardait par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas allumé le néon malgré la pénombre qui régnait dû au mauvais temps. Washington était recouvert par la neige en cette saison. Harm regardait les flocons tomber jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écrasent sur le sol, une voiture, un lampadaire. Il était si absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu son ami entrer.

_ Je vois que tu bosses dur.

_ Hein… Quoi ? Ah Sturgis c'est toi.

_ Eh oui, ce n'est que ce bon vieux Sturgis ! Et tu as de la chance que ce soit moi, qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ! Vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?

_ Rien, tout va bien.

_ Tu te fiche de moi ? Ton bureau est exactement dans le même état que lorsque tu es revenu hier.

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors ! Je te signale que le procès commence lundi et qu'on a encore rien de concret pour défendre nos clients.

_ Ouais, ouais, ça va y'a pas le feu.

_ Harm quelque chose te tracasse et je voudrais savoir quoi. En tout cas, quelque chose me dit que notre nouveau CO n'y est pas pour rien.

_ Laisse-là en dehors de ça !

_ Dans le mille ! A chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet tu te mets sur la défensive. Quels sont tes rapports avec elle ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'avant sa disparition vous étiez assez proche.

_ Ça ne te regarde pas !

_ Du moment où cela nuit à notre enquête, ça me regarde. Tu passes tes journées dans le noir à regarder dehors.

_ Voilà, je sors le dossier et je me mets au travail, ça te va ?

_ Pas vraiment mais je te connais tu ne me diras rien. Je repasse en fin de journée pour que l'on compare nos notes.

_ Ok !

Sturgis regagna son bureau et laissa son ami à son travail.

* * *

 **15H30**

 **Bureau de Sarah Mackenzie**

_ Repos Lieutenant, prenez un siège.

_ A vos ordres Madame.

_ Alors Lieutenant Gregory Vukovic, vous avez rejoint le JAG en deux mille quatre. Vous vous plaisez ici ?

_ Oui Madame, chaque jour est un nouveau défi, j'adore l'ambiance de compétition ainsi que l'odeur du tribunal.

_ Je lis dans votre dossier que vous aimez interpréter les règles de droit à votre manière, mais je lis aussi que vous obtenez de bons résultats lors de vos plaidoiries.

_ Disons Madame que je dépoussière un peu ces vieux trucs.

_ Ces trucs comme vous dites, sont les règlements militaires qui font régner l'ordre et la discipline depuis des années. J'ai connu un jeune officier qui se comportait comme vous, ça lui a valu pas mal d'ennuis tout au long de sa carrière mais par chance il a toujours su retomber sur ses pattes.

_ Je vous fais penser à quelqu'un ! J'aimerais bien le rencontrer, je suis sûr que je m'entendrais bien avec lui.

_ Oh mais il travaille toujours au JAG.

_ Ah bon ? Personne ici ne correspond à votre description. Qui est-ce ?

_ Le Commandant Rabb.

_ Ok, vous m'avez bien eu Madame.

_ Oh mais je ne plaisantais pas, vous pouvez poser la question au Capitaine Roberts.

_ Mais Madame, le Commandant Rabb est l'opposé de moi. Il est froid, distant et ne plaisante jamais.

_ Voilà ce qui arrive à trop plaisanter.

_ Ok, vous voulez me faire peur. Message reçu, je vais essayer de suivre un peu plus la ligne droite.

_ Lieutenant, rien ne vous empêche de faire quelques détours, mais lorsque ceux-ci deviennent un peu trop éloignés, sachez demander votre chemin à un guide.

_ Je crois avoir saisi, je viens vous rendre compte si une idée trop biscornue me vient à l'esprit.

_ Tout à fait Lieutenant, un berger protège mieux ses brebis s'il connaît parfaitement le terrain et son troupeau.

_ J'aime beaucoup vos métamorphoses Madame, puis-je me permettre quelques questions Madame ?

_ Posez toujours Lieutenant, je verrais si je peux y répondre.

_ Comment avez-vous fait pour survivre aussi longtemps et surtout pour vous évader ?

_ Bonne question, vous êtes le premier à me la poser depuis le début des entretiens. On m'avait parlé de votre curiosité.

_ Je suis trop indiscret, veuillez m'excuser.

_ Ne vous excusez pas, je vais vous répondre. Je n'ai pas survécu Lieutenant, j'ai vécu et vu grandir mes trois enfants durant ces années d'emprisonnement. Ce sont eux qui m'ont aidé à trouver la force de tenir. Je pense que le lien que j'ai avec eux est si fort qu'on était devenu invulnérable tous ensemble.

_ J'aurais aimé avoir un lien aussi fort avec ma mère. Vous avez dû en baver pendant toutes ces années.

_ Ça n'a pas été rose tous les jours, voire jamais en fait. Quand à votre deuxième question, ce sont mes enfants qui ont voulu s'évader et c'est mon fils qui a élaboré le plan. Tout le mérite lui revient.

_ Vous devez être fière de lui.

_ Je suis fière de chacun d'eux et j'espère un jour en dire autant du personnel du JAG.

_ En tout cas Madame, je suis ravi que le Conseil ait nommé une femme au poste, ça montre que l'armée évolue. Comptez-vous plaider ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez une excellente avocate et une adversaire de choix dans un tribunal.

_ Je ne sais pas Lieutenant, peut-être, ce n'est pas du domaine de l'impossible, mais ce ne sera pas de suite, il va falloir pour cela que je me mette à niveau, en dix ans les lois ont quelque peu évolué.

_ Vous m'envoyez ravi Madame, j'espère pouvoir un jour vous affronter dans un tribunal.

_ J'en prends note Lieutenant. Bon je crois que nous en avons fini, vous pouvez disposer et retourner travailler.

_ A vos ordres.

Le lieutenant Vukovic quitta le bureau, laissant Mac avec un petit sourire. Ce Lieutenant n'avait pas froid aux yeux. La journée avait été bien remplie, elle avait rencontré quatre des dix avocats, les lieutenants Graham, Cooper, Anderson et pour finir Vukovic. Cette nouvelle génération était des plus prometteuses.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre l'entretien d'Harm...


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir**

 **je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Vendredi 8 janvier 2010**

 **10H45**

 **Bureau de Sarah Mackenzie**

Elle arrivait au terme des entretiens, mais ce dernier entretien serait certainement le plus difficile. Hier elle avait reçu les Capitaines Singer, Manetti et Moore ainsi que le Major Perry.

Le Commandant Turner avait quitté son bureau à dix heures faisant remarquer son inquiétude sur le comportement du Commandant Rabb. Elle regarda sa montre, déjà quinze minutes de retard. Elle appuya sur l'interphone.

_ Second Maitre !

_ Oui Madame ?

_ Pouvez-vous demander au Commandant Rabb de venir me voir ?

_ Oui Madame.

Jennifer alla voir le Sergent Brooke.

_ Myriam, le Commandant Rabb est-il dans son bureau ?

_ Oui.

_ Dites-lui que le Général l'attend pour son entretien.

_ Ok, je lui dis de suite.

Le Sergent Brooke frappa à la porte de son supérieur, elle attendit un instant mais n'eut aucune réponse, elle entra donc et se mit au garde-à-vous.

_ Commandant !

_ Oui Sergent, j'avais demandé qu'on ne me dérange pas.

_ Je sais Monsieur, mais le Général vous attend dans son bureau.

_ Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Dix heure cinquante Monsieur.

_ Et merde ! Je n'ai pas vu l'heure, merci Sergent, vous pouvez disposer.

Une fois le Sergent Brooke sortit, Harm remit correctement sa cravate, souffla un bon coup, sortit de son bureau et prit la direction de celui de Mac. Il avait le sentiment que tout le monde l'observait, mais ce n'était pas qu'une impression. De plus le fait que les nouveaux bureaux étaient entièrement vitrés le gênait au plus haut point. Il frappa et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer.

_ Entrez.

_ Commandant Rabb au rapport selon vos ordres !

_ Repos, veuillez-vous asseoir.

_ Bien, euh, les rideaux vont rester ouverts ?

_ Oui, cela vous dérange-t-il ? Vous êtes le premier à me poser cette question.

_ Euh non, non, ça ira. De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

_ De vous !

_ Vous n'allez pas me faciliter la tâche n'est-ce pas ?

_ Le devrais-je ?

_ Non… Mac je voudrais demander ma mutation.

_ Pardon ?

_ J'ai besoin de changer d'air, j'ai vu qu'une place se libérait sur le Seahawk et j'aimerais postuler pour le poste.

_ Là vous me prenez au dépourvu. Vous savez que c'est un détachement de six mois ?

_ Oui.

_ Quelles sont les raisons de cette demande.

_ Je ne peux pas travailler si près de vous, je n'en ai pas le droit et encore moins la force.

_ Harm cessez de regarder vos chaussure et regardez-moi quand vous me parlez.

Il redressa la tête et son regard bleu se perdit dans ces yeux chocolat qu'il aimait tant. Il ne put y lire ni de la peur, ni de la colère. Il y vit de la tendresse et du calme. Ce qui eut pour effet de l'apaiser. Soudain il oublia où il se trouvait, il ne vit plus les regards de ses collègues sur lui, il ne vit plus qu'elle.

_ Harm, vous êtes un excellent avocat et il va me falloir de meilleurs arguments pour que je me passe de vous pendant six mois. Je pensais envoyer le Lieutenant Cooper à ce poste, ce n'est pas la place d'un Commandant.

_ Je sais, mais j'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair. Je… Vous…

_ Je vois que vous avez toujours autant de mal à vous exprimer.

_ Je déteste ce que je suis devenu. Je me dégoûte, je me fais horreur. Depuis votre retour les cauchemars sont revenus aussi.

_ Ecoutez…

_ Non, laissez-moi parler ! Ce que j'ai fait ce soir-là, jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner. Vous étiez la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, comment ai-je pu vous faire ça ! Ça fait dix ans que je cherche la réponse à cette question, mais je ne la trouve pas.

Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Mac était totalement prise au dépourvu, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir dans celui à côté d'Harm.

_ Harm…. Harm ! Regardez-moi ! C'est vrai on ne peut pas changer le passé, ce qui est fait, est fait, mais comme je viens de le dire c'est le passé.

_ Non, ça ne finira jamais, je me réveillerais toujours en voyant vos yeux de dégoût. Je vous aimais tant et j'ai tout gâché. J'ai… comment ai-je pu ? Moi qui ai toujours été si doux avec les femmes, je suis devenu un monstre ce soir-là.

_ Harm, écoutez-moi, tout ça est derrière nous maintenant, j'ai tiré un trait, je vous ai pardonné depuis longtemps.

_ Non, je ne mérite pas votre pardon.

_ Peut-être pas, mais si je ne vous avais pas pardonné, je n'aurai pas pu avancer. Maintenant que vous ne puissiez pas vous le pardonner à vous-même c'est une chose, mais ça ne doit pas influencer sur votre travail, ni sur vos humeurs. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'êtes pas des plus apprécié ici.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de recevoir leur amitié. J'ai bien réussi à perdre la vôtre à jamais.

_ Harm je vous ai pardonné, mais c'est certain que nos rapports ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Néanmoins je suis votre CO et nous allons devoir travailler ensemble.

_ C'est pour cela que je demande ma mutation, j'ai besoin de digérer le fait que vous soyez en vie, j'ai besoin de faire le point sur ma vie.

_ Qu'en pense votre femme ? Six mois c'est long.

_ Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé.

_ Peut-être le devriez-vous.

_ Il sera assez tôt lorsque je saurais la réponse.

_ Je vois. Et est-ce que le Sergent Brooke serait d'accord pour partir aussi ?

_ Le Sergent Brooke ?

_ Oui, je préfère envoyer un avocat en mission avec son assistant habituel plutôt qu'avec un autre. Au niveau du travail vous seriez plus efficace.

_ Euh je ne sais pas.

_ Je lui poserais la question, mais même si elle refuse ça n'affectera pas mon choix quand à votre détachement. Et je dois dire que vu votre état d'esprit j'ai du pour et du contre.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je me dis qu'en effet ça vous ferait le plus grand bien, mais saurez-vous effectuer correctement votre travail avec cet état d'esprit ?

_ Mac, j'ai toujours fait mon travail de mon mieux, ça m'a toujours aidé et…

_ Et cette semaine vous m'avez plutôt montré le contraire.

_ Oui je sais.

_ On va dire que je dis oui à votre affectation temporaire sur le Seahawk, mais peut-être devriez-vous partir avec toutes les données.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Je dis que tant qu'à partir six mois pour faire le point et réfléchir, vous devriez avoir toutes les billes en mains.

_ Je, je ne les ai pas ?

_ Non, tenez.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Ce sont mes enfants.

_ Vos… Vos enfants ! Vous avez des enfants ?

_ Oui, deux petites filles et un garçon.

_ Oh je… je l'ignorais.

_ C'est aussi pour eux que je vous ai pardonné.

_ Que… Quel est le rapport ?

_ Regardez mieux la photo.

Harm prit la photo dans sa main et la regarda de plus près. Là il comprit, le garçon avait son regard, non ce n'était pas possible, mais pourtant Mac n'avait pas les yeux bleus et il aurait fallu un sacré hasard pour que l'un de ses ravisseurs ai les yeux bleus.

_ Vous ne voulez pas dire que…

_ Si.

_ C'est… Ce garçon est mon…

_ Oui Harm, il a neuf ans, il s'appelle Allan. Vous n'allez pas vous remettre à pleurer.

_ J'ai un fils. Oh mon Dieu, c'est de cette façon que tu m'as punis, j'ai été un monstre et tu m'as privé de mon fils.

_ Harm…

_ Pourquoi tu me le dis ?

_ Tu as le droit de savoir et mon fils a le droit de connaître son père.

_ Non.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je ne veux pas qu'il sache le mal que je t'ai fait, je n'ai pas le droit de faire partie de sa vie, il doit me haïr.

_ Non Harm, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de toi. Et je ne lui dirais jamais de quelle façon il a été conçu. S'il doit l'apprendre un jour ce sera de ta bouche pas de la mienne. Je ne te force pas à entrer dans sa vie, d'ailleurs AJ est même contre, mais tu avais le droit de savoir. Si tu me dis que tu veux le connaître, alors je lui parlerais. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne lui dirais rien.

_ AJ ? Que vient-il faire là-dedans ?

_ On vit ensemble.

_ Oh, je l'ignorais. C'est… sérieux où il t'héberge juste ?

_ Nous allons nous marier.

_ Il me déteste comme s'il avait su ce qui s'était passé.

_ Il sait tout, c'est lui qui m'a conduite à l'hôpital.

_ Sarah, je…

Harm cette fois pleurait pour de bon, il était tombé à genoux et s'était agrippé aux jambes de Mac devant les regards ébahis de ses collègues.

_ Pardon, je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais jamais assez d'une vie pour m'excuser.

_ Harm ! Relevez-vous ! On nous regarde.

_ Je m'en fou, je passe déjà pour un déséquilibré.

_ Oui ben pas moi et je suis le chef ici.

_ Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas te créer des problèmes. Je voulais te dire merci de m'avoir pardonné et merci de m'avoir dit pour notre fils, rien ne t'y obligeait.

_ En effet. Il te ressemble tant, c'est lui qui m'a aidé à te pardonner, il a tes yeux et à chaque fois que je le regardais je te voyais. Il a fallu que je chasse cette soirée de mon esprit pour ne plus ressentir de douleur en le regardant.

_ Si seulement je n'étais pas venu ce soir-là.

_ Alors je serais peut-être morte aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'étais enceinte qu'ils m'ont laissé en vie.

_ Tu n'aurais peut-être pas été prisonnière si tu avais eu l'esprit en paix.

_ C'est possible, mais ça on ne le saura jamais. Moi tout ce que je garde de ça, c'est que je suis là devant toi aujourd'hui grâce à notre fils.

_ J'imagine que tu vas porter plainte.

_ Pour que faire ? Ruiner ta carrière ? Chambouler mes enfants ? Dans quel but devrais-je faire ça ? Quel en serait l'avantage ?

_ Le problème c'est que l'on peut être accusé de fraternisation si tu ne le fais pas.

_ Non Harm, nous n'étions plus sous le même commandement et même si cela avait été le cas, il y a prescription au-delà de cinq ans.

_ Oui c'est vrai. Bon je crois que je vais te laisser, je t'ai assez ennuyé aujourd'hui.

_ Harm ! Si vous pouviez éviter de me tutoyer par contre !

_ Oh je… Je n'avais même pas remarqué, je… désolé.

_ Ce n'est rien, je comprends, mais n'oubliez pas que je suis votre supérieur maintenant. Bon vous pouvez disposer, dites au Sergent Brooke de venir me voir.

_ Très bien, à vos ordres.

Il sortit du bureau après un demi-tour impeccable, il traversa le plateau sans même faire attention à ses collègues qui n'arrivaient toujours pas à en croire leurs yeux.

_ Sergent !

_ Oui Commandant ?

_ Le Général vous attend dans son bureau.

_ Euh bien Monsieur.

Le Sergent Brooke frappa à la porte de Mac.

_ Entrez. Ah Sergent, asseyez-vous.

_ Oui Madame, il y a un problème ?

_ Non pas du tout. Alors voilà, le Commandant Rabb a demandé son détachement sur le Seahawk pour une durée de six mois.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui. Et je voulais savoir si cela vous intéressait d'y aller aussi ? Il y a un poste de Sergent et je préfèrerais envoyer une équipe.

_ Moi Madame ?

_ Oui. Vous êtes bien l'assistante du Commandant Rabb ?

_ Euh oui.

_ Après je comprendrais très bien que vous ne puissiez pas pour des raisons familiales ou autres. Mais c'est à vous que je dois faire la proposition en premier.

_ En fait je suis surprise Madame, je ne suis jamais partie sur le terrain et je ne sais pas si j'ai l'expérience nécessaire à cette tâche.

_ Il faut bien l'acquérir un jour, et le Commandant Rabb est un bon professeur. Au fait comment ça se passe avec lui ?

_ Euh ça va Madame, il est plutôt… perturbé en ce moment je dirais.

_ C'est exact Sergent, c'est pour ça qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un comme vous pour l'aider à son poste sur le Seahawk.

_ Je serais ravie de remplir cette fonction Madame.

_ Très bien, vous devez avoir rejoint votre nouveau poste dans huit jours. Le Second Maître Coates vous aidera pour les démarches et si vous avez des questions vous pouvez les poser au Commandant Rabb, il a l'habitude de ce genre d'affectation.

_ Bien Madame.

_ Vous pouvez disposer.

_ A vos ordres.

Le Sergent Brooke sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers Jennifer.

_ Oui Sergent ? Je peux vous être utile ?

_ Oui, le Général m'a dit de m'adresser à vous pour faire les papiers nécessaires à ma nouvelle affectation.

_ Vous nous quittez ?

_ Je pars six mois sur le Seahawk avec le Commandant Rabb.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, c'est super ! Enfin ma première affectation.

_ Et ça ne vous fait pas peur ?

_ Un peu, mais le Général m'a dit que le Commandant Rabb était un bon professeur et que cette affectation ne pouvait être que bénéfique à ma carrière.

_ Dans ce cas je vous souhaite bonne chance. Je vais préparer tous vos papiers, vous partez quand ?

_ Nous devons être à bord du Seahawk dans huit jours.

_ Très bien, tout sera prêt lundi.

_ Merci.

_ Dites au Commandant Rabb que je prépare aussi les siens.

_ Très bien.

Elle regagna son bureau, mais avant de s'asseoir elle frappa à celui de son supérieur.

_ Entrez.

_ Commandant.

_ Ah Sergent, vous tombez bien, vous pouvez demander à Jennifer de…

_ Faire les papiers pour votre nouvelle affectation, c'est déjà fait Monsieur.

_ Merci, vous êtes efficace, est-ce que cela veut dire que vous êtes du voyage ?

_ Oui Monsieur.

_ J'en suis heureux. Sergent, il est midi, c'est votre dernier week-end ici, rentrez chez vous.

_ Mais Monsieur vous…

_ Oui je suis sûr, je préviendrais le Général.

_ Très bien Monsieur, bon week-end.

_ Merci, à vous aussi Sergent.

Cette première semaine au JAG se termina bien, avec une atmosphère un peu plus détendue que les premiers jours. Personne n'avait osé demander à Harm ou à Mac ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau, mais beaucoup était curieux de savoir comment le nouveau CO avait réussi à briser la carapace du Commandant Rabb.


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir**

 **et bon week-end à tous.**

 **Merci pour les reviews, caskett71 tu n'es pas loin de ce qui va se passer.  
**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Vendredi 12 février 2010**

 **22H30**

 **Mer du Japon – Seahawk**

Cela faisait déjà quatre semaines que le Sergent Brooke et le Commandant Rabb avait pris la relève sur le Seahawk. Les premiers jours sur le bâtiment ils n'avaient pu voir autre chose que leur bureau, immergés sous la paperasse que leurs avaient laissé leurs prédécesseurs. Les journées de travail se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Les rapports qu'entretenaient le Sergent et le Commandant étaient strictement professionnels, ils n'abordaient jamais de sujets personnels.

Le Sergent Brooke avait d'abord appréhendé de passer ces six mois en mer avec son supérieur, les premières journées lui avaient paru si longue, le Commandant Rabb restait plus muet qu'une carpe. Finalement elle était tombée sur un dossier intéressant et avait lancé la conversation, présumant de se faire remettre à sa place, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, à sa grande surprise le Commandant Rabb l'avait écouté et avait même prit le temps de lui expliquer la procédure et lui avait confié la charge de résoudre cette affaire.

Chaque jour il lui donnait des conseils et devenait de plus en plus sociable. Pourtant elle voyait une réelle détresse et tristesse dans son regard. Elle y voyait un homme que personne ne lui avait décrit ainsi. Elle se rendait compte qu'une grande blessure avait dû envahir son cœur et son âme pour qu'il devienne l'homme à éviter à tout prix. Mais quelque chose en lui avait changé et elle en était persuadée, ça avait un rapport avec le Général Mackenzie.

Elle regagnait le bureau en sortant du mess et fut surprise de le trouver désert. Elle devait faire son rapport hebdomadaire dans moins d'une heure et n'avait pas eu de consignes de la part du Commandant. Elle partit donc à sa recherche en commençant par la salle de briefing des pilotes, il aimait y passer du temps. Ne le trouvant pas elle se dirigea vers le pont arrière et vit une silhouette accoudé à la rambarde. Il était à peine visible tellement la nuit était noire ce soir, juste quelques étoiles perçaient la couche nuageuse. Elle s'approcha de lui et pour ne pas le surprendre toussota à quelques mètres de son but.

_ Ah Sergent c'est vous ?

_ Oui Monsieur.

_ Vous me cherchiez ?

_ En effet, je n'ai pas eu votre rapport pour le compte rendu hebdomadaire.

_ C'est exact, je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Elle vit que son supérieur tenait la photo d'un petit garçon dans ses mains, elle osa entamer la conversation.

_ C'est votre fils Monsieur ?

_ Oui, il est beau n'est-ce pas ?

_ Il a vos yeux, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

_ Allan.

_ C'est un joli prénom, il a quel âge ?

_ Neuf ans.

Elle vit à la foi de la fierté et de la tristesse dans son regard lorsqu'il dit cela.

_ Il doit vous manquer je suppose.

_ Oui en effet, surtout que je ne le connais pas, j'ai appris son existence peu avant notre départ.

Elle l'écoutait et n'osait rien dire, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de parler, de se confier.

_ Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire partie de sa vie. J'aimerais tant entendre sa voix, savoir ce qu'il aime. Vous savez Sergent, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un fils et aujourd'hui que j'en ai un, je ne suis pas sûr de le mériter. Je ne sais même pas s'il voudra me connaître.

_ Vous êtes son père, s'il n'a ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu de votre tempérament il voudra certainement vous connaître. Je ne veux pas paraître indiscrète, mais comment se fait-il que…

_ Que je ne connaisse pas mon fils ? Ne vous inquiétez pas je comprends votre question. J'ai aimé sa mère il y a de cela très longtemps puis je l'ai cru perdue à jamais. Et voilà qu'elle est là et qu'en plus elle m'offre le bonheur d'être père.

_ C'est le fils du Général Mackenzie n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit que d'un hochement de tête, quelques larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il avait réussi à en parler un peu, à se confier. Le Sergent Brooke posa sa main sur la sienne voulant ainsi lui signifier qu'elle garderait son secret et serait pour lui une oreille amie en cas de besoin. Elle venait de découvrir la raison du changement de personnalité de cet homme qu'elle croyait froid et coléreux.

Cela faisait déjà vingt minutes qu'ils étaient là à garder le silence, lui fixant toujours cette photo, elle reliant les files entre eux dans sa tête. Maintenant elle comprenait ce que son CO avait voulu dire par perdu la foi. Elle le connaissait certainement mieux que quiconque et elle lui avait confié la tâche de le surveiller et de l'aider. Elle fut sortie de sa réflexion par le Commandant Rabb.

_ Sergent ! Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous déjà ?

_ Oh mince, le Général Mackenzie, je vais être en retard pour faire mon rapport.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Sergent, cette semaine c'est moi qui vais le faire.

_ Vous ! Vous êtes sûr ?

_ Oui, je dois lui parler, je vous remercie, grâce à vous j'y vois un peu plus clair.

_ Mais je… je n'ai rien fait.

_ Vous m'avez écouté, c'est déjà bien plus que ce que les gens m'accordent.

_ De rien. Tenez voici mes notes.

_ Merci et si je ne vous revois pas, bonne nuit.

_ Merci Commandant, à vous aussi.

Harm regagna sa cabine avant de se rendre au téléphone situé au niveau supérieur. Il attendit qu'un matelot finisse sa communication avant de se retrouver à son tour le combiné à la main près à composer le numéro du JAG. Ne voulant pas tomber sur Coates, il composa la ligne directe de Mac.

_ Général Mackenzie !

_ Mac c'est Harm… je…

_ Commandant Rabb, bonjour, alors comment ça se passe votre séjour sur le Seahawk ? C'est la première fois que vous appelez vous-même.

_ Oui Général. Alors cette semaine nous avons…

Harm fit son rapport pendant plus de dix minutes. Mac avait mis ses distances en employant son grade, il voulait lui parler mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

_ Vous avez bien avancé ! Vous êtes content du Sergent Brooke ?

_ Oui elle s'intéresse et s'investi beaucoup dans son travail, elle est vraiment compétente.

_ Seriez-vous en train de complimenter quelqu'un ?

_ Mac, pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Vous ne m'aidez pas, je…

Mac savait que s'il se donnait la peine d'appeler lui-même et sur sa ligne directe, c'est qu'il avait plus que le rapport à dire. Non elle ne l'aidait pas, mais elle sentit que si elle ne relâchait pas un peu la pression, elle le braquerait et qu'il se renfermerait dans son monde.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il Harm ? Vous vouliez autre chose ?

_ Euh (surpris par le changement de ton) oui, je… je voulais vous parler d'Allan. Comment va-t-il ? Il s'adapte ? Il a des amis ?

_ Il va bien, il rattrape petit à petit son retard grâce à AJ et Sarah. Il s'intègre plutôt bien aux autres enfants, surtout avec les filles.

_ C'est vrai ! Et… vous…lui avez parlé de moi ?

_ Non pas encore, j'attendais de vos nouvelles, j'attendais de savoir si vous vouliez faire partie de sa vie.

_ Je le veux ! Euh je veux dire que j'en ai très envie. Vous croyez que je pourrais le voir bientôt ?

_ Pas avant votre retour du moins, après ça dépendra de lui, je vais lui parler ce week-end.

_ C'est vrai ? Vous allez lui parler de moi ?

_ Oui Harm, vous êtes son père et je n'ai pas le droit de le lui cacher. Comprenez bien que je le fais pour lui, pas pour vous.

_ Oui je comprends. Vous croyez que je peux lui écrire ?

_ Oui pourquoi pas, ça lui permettrait de vous connaître un peu.

_ Alors je vais lui écrire une lettre, je vous la ferais parvenir en même temps que les dossiers à la fin du mois.

_ Sinon remettez-là à Singer, elle arrive dans trois jours pour vous aider sur l'affaire Vinatti.

_ D'accord je ferais ça. Merci, mille fois merci.

_ De rien, passez une bonne nuit Harm et dites bonjour au Sergent Brooke pour moi.

_ Pas de souci au revoir.

Harm raccrocha le combiné, un sourire aux lèvres, il avait un fils et son fils allait savoir qu'il existait.

* * *

 **Samedi 13 février 2008**

 **Washington D.C.**

_ Je suis content de passer l'après-midi avec toi, c'est la première fois que l'on fait quelque chose rien que tous les deux.

_ Moi aussi je suis contente mon ange.

_ Maman, pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

_ Viens, allons-nous asseoir sur ces marches.

_ D'accord.

Allan et Mac firent quelques pas avant de s'asseoir sur des marches faisant face à la maison blanche. Allan regardait tout autour de lui, ce qu'il voyait était si grandiose comparé à ces années où il n'avait connu que les étendus de sables à perte de vue. Tout autour d'eux, les touristes se promenaient, prenaient des photos. D'autres personnes passaient pressées suspendues à leur téléphone. Lui était là tenant un chocolat chaud acheté chez Starbucks et passait un moment seul avec sa mère.

_ Allan, tu vois la roseraie là-bas ?

_ Le jardin avec toutes ces tiges emplies d'épines ?

_ Oui.

_ Oui je le vois.

_ Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, quelque chose que je t'ai caché jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_ A propos d'une roseraie ?

_ Non mon ange, mais tout a commencé dans cette roseraie.

_ Tout quoi ?

_ C'est là que j'ai rencontré ton père.

_ Mon… mon père ?

_ Oui ton père, je l'ai rencontré ici même il y a maintenant seize ans.

_ Mais que veux-tu dire ? Mon père n'est pas un de ces…

_ Non Allan, j'étais déjà enceinte de toi lorsque j'ai été capturé.

_ C'est vrai ?! Mais… pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

_ Je… je ne voulais pas faire de différence entre toi et tes sœurs, je ne savais pas si on sortirait un jour de cet enfer. Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas le droit de te mentir.

_ Non, je comprends, tu as voulu nous protéger. Mais mon père, où est-il aujourd'hui ?

_ Toujours à Washington, enfin pas en ce moment, mais d'ici quelques mois oui.

_ Tu l'as vu ?

_ Oui, il travaille sous mes ordres.

_ Il travaille au JAG ? Je… je le connais ?

_ Non, tu ne l'as jamais vu, il est actuellement sur l'un de nos porte-avions situé dans la Mer du Japon.

_ Mais pourquoi tu me parles de lui aujourd'hui ?

_ Parce que lorsque je l'ai vu en janvier je lui ai parlé de toi. Il a eu du mal à se remettre du fait que je sois en vie et apprendre qu'il avait un fils l'a chamboulé. Alors il a demandé son affectation sur le Seahawk pour une durée de six mois. Mais hier il m'a appelé et il m'a dit qu'il aimerait te rencontrer.

_ C'est vrai ? Mais je ne saurai pas quoi lui dire.

_ Il m'a dit qu'il allait t'écrire. Allan mon ange, tu n'es pas forcé de le rencontrer si tu ne le souhaites pas.

_ Je… je ne sais pas. Il… il est comment ? Il s'appelle comment ?

_ Il s'appelle Harm, Harmon Rabb. Il est grand, avec les mêmes yeux bleus que toi. Il est à la fois pilote et avocat.

_ Pilote ? Toi avec un pilote !

_ Pas vraiment non. Il était mon meilleur ami et mon coéquipier au JAG. C'est le grand frère de Sergueï que tu connais déjà.

_ Il est Russe ?

_ Non américain, ils n'ont pas la même mère.

_ Et tu crois que je vais m'entendre avec lui ?

_ Je ne sais pas, tu seras le seul à en juger.

_ Tu as une photo de lui ?

_ Je ne crois pas, mais je vais essayer d'en trouver une si tu le souhaites.

_ Je veux bien oui. Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui est venu nous chercher à Kaboul ? Pourquoi tu ne vis pas avec lui ?

_ Tu sais mon ange, les gens changent en dix ans.

_ Il ne t'aime plus ?

_ Ça je ne sais pas, mais moi maintenant j'aime AJ et lui est marié.

_ Il est marié ! Il a d'autres enfants ?

_ Non il n'a pas d'autre enfant.

_ Et sa femme elle est comment ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vue.

_ Je pourrai lui écrire une lettre moi aussi ?

_ Si tu veux oui.

_ Maman !

_ Oui ?

_ Merci de me l'avoir dit. Il fait froid, si on rentrait à la maison maintenant.

_ Oui tu as raison et on va acheter un paquet de marrons grillés pour tes sœurs en passant.

_ Et pour nous aussi ?

_ Oui et pour nous aussi.

Allan était maintenant au courant de l'existence de son père. Elle lui avait dit le minimum, c'était à eux d'apprendre à se connaître, elle n'interviendrait pas.


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonjour,**

 **Avec la chaleur mon cerveau a du mal à faire des phrases, je vous laisse donc lire...**

* * *

 **2 mars 2010**

 **Washington DC**

Singer était rentrée aujourd'hui et lui avait remis la lettre de Harm pour Allan. L'enveloppe était blanche sans aucune marque distincte, ça se voulait discret pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité de Loren qui pensait qu'elle contenait un document administratif quelconque. Mais elle, elle savait qu'elle était destinée à un petit garçon de neuf ans qui n'attendait que ça. Elle ne l'avait pas ouverte et ne l'ouvrirait pas, ce qu'elle contenait ne la regardait pas.

Elle était garée devant chez elle depuis déjà dix minutes, tournant cette enveloppe entre ses doigts. La neige avait fini par recouvrir entièrement le pare-brise. Elle se décida enfin à sortir, elle ouvrit la porte, déboutonna son manteau et rejoignit sa famille dans le salon.

_ Je suis rentrée !

_ Maman !

Allan la regarda dans les yeux comme chaque jour, se demandant si enfin la lettre qu'il attendait serait là. Il vit sa mère lui faire un sourire et aperçu l'enveloppe dans sa main. Il courut vers elle, attrapa la lettre et disparu dans les escaliers pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. AJ regarda Sarah, désapprouvant toujours le fait qu'Harm puisse s'approcher de ceux qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa famille.

Allan se trouvait assis à même le sol, son dos reposant sur le côté de son lit. Il tournait l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, il avait hâte de la lire mais ne trouvait pas le courage de l'ouvrir. Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'il était là et il fit un bon lorsque sa sœur toqua à la porte pour lui signaler que le repas était servi. Il se releva, rangea la lettre dans son cahier de mathématique et descendit prendre son repas.

Lorsqu'il regagna sa chambre ce soir-là, il laissa la lettre là où il l'avait mise, se coucha et s'endormit assez rapidement.

_ Tu lui as donné ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû.

_ AJ, ça ne te regarde pas. Que tu le veuilles ou non, Harm est son père et je n'empêcherais pas mon fils de le voir si c'est ce qu'il désir.

_ Après ce qu'il t'a fait ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

_ Pour Allan.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

_ Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Allan lui ressemble, il l'aurait su tôt ou tard et je préfère qu'il l'ait apprit par moi.

_ Je peux comprendre ça, mais de qui va-t-il apprendre que son père est un salaud !

_ Hormis toi personne ne sait. Moi je ne lui dirais rien, si quelqu'un doit le lui dire un jour ce sera son père. Son père et personne d'autre tu m'entends ?

_ Je désapprouve et tu le sais, mais je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, mais si jamais il…

_ Harm est déjà prévenu, il ne reverra jamais son fils si de quelque manière que ce soit, il le blesse.

_ Par contre Sarah, écoute-moi bien, je ne veux jamais le voir ici, jamais tu m'entends !

_ Oui je t'entends, je ne suis pas sourde, mais accepteras-tu de te retrouver dans la même pièce que lui pour les occasions comme Noël, le nouvel an où je ne sais quelle autre fête ?

_ Franchement je ne peux pas encore te le promettre.

_ Très bien. Bon je vais me coucher, ne fais pas de bruit quand tu me rejoindras, j'ai une réunion importante demain et je veux être en forme.

_ Je te rejoins de suite, le temps de faire le tour pour voir si tout est fermé.

Harm, toujours ce satané pilote, il fallait qu'il l'oubli, il le fallait pour son bonheur et pour celui de Sarah.

* * *

 **Mercredi 3 mars 2010**

 **11H45**

 **Ecole, cours de mathématiques**

Les chiffres défilaient sur le tableau depuis le début du cours mais son esprit était ailleurs, en ouvrant son livre il était tombé sur la lettre de son père, elle était là entre deux pages de géométrie, toujours la même depuis la veille. Il était absorbé au point qu'il n'entendit pas la sonnerie et ses camarades se lever pour aller en pause déjeuné. Sarah était rendu au niveau de la porte lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que son ami ne la suivait pas. Elle retourna sur ses pas et se planta devant son pupitre. Allan avait pris la lettre entre ses doigts, mais il avait toujours la même peur au ventre.

_ Allan tu viens ?

_ Hum…

_ Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? C'est quoi cette lettre ?

_ Hein, euh rien c'est…

Il rangea son livre se leva et suivi Sarah. Il toucha à peine à son déjeuner ce qui fit naitre encore plus de question dans la tête de Sarah. Elle avait l'impression d'être en compagnie d'un automate. Elle le suivi dans la cour jusqu'à un banc où ils s'assirent tous les deux.

_ Tu veux me parler de ce qui te met dans cet état ?

_ J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, mais je n'ose pas l'ouvrir.

_ De ton père ? Mais… tu connais ton père ?

_ Oui et non, je sais qui s'est mais je ne l'ai encore jamais vu, même pas en photo, ma mère n'a pas réussi à en retrouver.

_ Mais ton père est américain ?

_ Oui, ma mère était déjà enceinte de moi lorsqu'elle est partie en mission.

_ C'est vrai ! Mais c'est formidable !

_ Je ne sais pas, au début j'étais enthousiaste lorsqu'elle me l'a annoncé il y a quelques jours, mais maintenant j'ai peur. S'il ne m'aimait pas ! S'il me trouvait bête ou si sa femme ne voulait pas de moi dans leur vie.

_ Allan tu es intelligent et je suis certaine que ton père t'aime déjà, même s'il ne te connaît pas encore. Il est marié ? Il a d'autres enfants ?

_ Oui il est marié depuis quelques années et non il n'a pas eu d'autre enfant.

_ Tu devrais ouvrir cette lettre, tu en apprendras sûrement plus sur lui. Ta mère t'a déjà dit des choses à son sujet ?

_ Oui quelques-unes. Tout comme elle, il est militaire et travaille au JAG.

_ C'est vrai ? Mais je le connais peut-être alors ! Comment il s'appelle ?

_ C'est le Commandant Rabb.

_ Quoi !

_ Tu le connais ?

_ Bien sûr ! C'est le parrain d'AJ. J'ai des photos de lui à la maison. Si tu veux aujourd'hui on peut réviser chez moi pour une fois et dans une heure tu auras une photo.

_ J'aimerai beaucoup, j'espère qu'AJ sera d'accord, mais par contre tu ne lui dis pas la vraie raison.

_ Pas de souci, en plus maman est à la maison cet après-midi, donc ça tombe bien.

_ Ok on fait comme ça.

_ Alors tu l'ouvres cette lettre ?

_ Oui !

Allan saisi son livre de mathématique et en sortit la lettre, il donna le livre à Sarah et ouvrit la lettre, il déplia la feuille et commença à lire. Sarah était curieuse mais s'éloigna un peu pour le laissé seul pour ce premier contact avec son père, mais elle resta tout de même à portée de voix.

Allan ne remarqua même pas son départ découvrant l'écriture de son père avant même de se plonger dans la lecture.

 _« Allan,_

 _Mon esprit est resté longtemps en suspension devant cette page blanche ne sachant pas trop comment commencer. Alors voilà je me lance, je me doute que ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi d'apprendre mon existence et je dois te l'avouer j'ai été vraiment chamboulé en apprenant la nouvelle de la tienne. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un fils et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je me retrouve père sans m'y attendre et cela me remplit de joie. Etant actuellement en mer, je ne peux malheureusement pas te rencontrer dans l'immédiat mais j'espère qu'à mon retour tu voudras bien qu'on se fasse une journée ensemble pour faire vraiment connaissance. En attendant je vais essayer de te dire un peu qui je suis mais peut-être que ta mère t'a déjà un peu parlé de moi. Alors je m'appelle Harmon Rabb junior, je tiens mon prénom de mon père qui lui-même le tenait de mon grand-père. Je suis né à La Jolla en Californie, près de San Diego, j'espère qu'un jour nous pourrons y aller tous les deux. Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de père car j'ai perdu le mien très jeune, il a disparu au Vietnam. Tout comme moi, ton grand-père et ton arrière-grand-père étaient pilotes dans la marine. Grace à ta mère j'ai pu découvrir ce qu'était devenu mon père et après ça j'ai fait la connaissance de mon frère Sergueï que tu dois connaître d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Tu dois te demander pourquoi aujourd'hui je suis avocat et non plus pilote. J'ai eu un problème de vue et ai dû arrêter ce métier que j'aime, je me suis alors tourné vers une nouvelle carrière, celle d'avocat au JAG, c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré ta mère, la plus belle rencontre de toute ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux savoir d'autre sur moi, je dois dire que ce n'est pas facile de t'écrire sans te connaître, en tout cas j'ai une photo de toi et sache qu'elle ne me quitte jamais. Ta mère a dû te dire que j'étais marié, ma femme s'appelle Renée, elle est journaliste, je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de toi, je n'ai pas trouvé comment aborder le sujet car je ne lui ai jamais parlé de ta mère. C'était mon jardin secret à moi, j'avais perdu une part de moi à sa mort et aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression de revivre un peu plus chaque jour, j'ai retrouvé l'envie de me lever le matin et ça c'est à toi que je le dois, j'ai envie de redevenir l'homme que j'étais il y a dix ans. Car je veux que tu saches que je ne suis pas vraiment apprécié parmi mes collègues, j'ai déconné comme on dit, mais je compte bien laisser tout ça derrière moi. Je ne sais pas si tu as une adresse email, ni même si tu sais ce que c'est, mais ça serait pratique que tu en es une, car je pourrais t'envoyer des mails régulièrement. Je sais que tu connais AJ et Sarah, ils pourront t'aider à te servir d'une messagerie, enfin si tu le souhaites et si ta mère est d'accord. J'espère que l'école se passe bien et que tu t'es fait des amis, je ne peux même pas imaginer les premières années de ta vie, je sais juste que ta mère te porte en très haute estime et qu'elle t'aime plus que tout au monde. Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas trop quoi raconter je trouve que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Je peux te raconter un peu ma vie sur le porte-avions. Dans un premier temps je passais mes journées enfermé dans un bureau à faire une tonne de paperasse, mais maintenant je m'occupe des affaires relevant de la loi. Sur un porte-avions le temps est à la fois long et rapide. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que quelque chose de passionnant se passe. De plus je profite de cette affectation pour effectuer mes quotas de vol et je suis ravi de retrouver les airs. Il faudra que je t'emmène voler un jour. J'ai un petit avion biplace, je suis certain que tu aimeras. Sinon quand la nuit atteint l'horizon et que le ciel n'est qu'une vaste étendue bleue nuit parsemée d'étoiles, je vais sur le pont arrière et mes pensées vont vers toi. Il se fait déjà tard et demain je me lève vraiment tôt, je voudrais pouvoir rester à te raconter ma vie pendant des heures mais le sommeil me gagne vraiment pour la première fois depuis que j'ai embarqué._

 _Sache que je pense très fort à toi et que même si je ne te connais pas encore je t'aime déjà très fort. Je ne sais pas comment signé cette lettre alors je vais faire simple même si je ne sais pas si un jour je t'entendrai prononcer ce mot._

 _Papa »_

Il leva les yeux seulement après la troisième lecture. Cette lettre était son plus précieux trésor aujourd'hui. Il ne connaissait pas son père et pourtant il avait l'impression d'être près de lui à observer cette étendue de ciel bleu nuit. Il tourna la tête vers son amie et seulement là il vit qu'il était seul et qu'elle était un peu plus loin en train de discuter avec une copine. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et elle comprit qu'elle pouvait s'approcher.

_ Alors il te raconte quoi de beau ?

_ Il me parle de sa famille, de sa vie sur le porte-avion. Il me parle un peu de ma mère aussi, apriori elle comptait beaucoup pour lui.

_ D'après ce que je sais, ils étaient souvent ensemble, ma mère en parlait à table l'autre jour et elle disait qu'elle avait toujours cru qu'ils finiraient mariés tous les deux.

_ C'est vrai ! Ma mère est restée assez vague sur le sujet, comme si elle ne voulait pas en parler.

_ C'est curieux, mais en même temps elle a disparu dix ans, ce n'est pas rien. Tu vas lui écrire ?

_ Je vais essayer oui. Il me parle aussi d'email, tu sais comment faire ?

_ Oui c'est simple tu verras, je te montrerais samedi si tu viens à la maison.

_ Oui je veux bien. Je crois qu'on devrait retourner en cours.

_ Oui tu as raison sinon on va se faire disputer.

Allan attrapa la main de Sarah et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux en courant vers la salle de classe. La journée passa vite, il faut dire qu'Allan avait plus la tête dans les nuages que dans le cours d'histoire. Il était tellement plongé dans ses rêves qu'il fût surprit lorsque la cloche retentie. Il ramassa ses affaires et prit la direction de la sortie. Cet après-midi, Sarah venait à la maison, elle allait pouvoir l'aider à écrire à son père. Comme chaque mercredi ils enfourchèrent leurs vélos et prirent la direction de la maison. Ils firent le trajet en silence, posèrent leurs vélos dans le garage, entrèrent dans la maison et montèrent directement à l'étage.

_ Allan c'est toi ?

_ Oui AJ, je suis avec Sarah, on va travailler dans ma chambre.

_ Très bien, si vous avez faim, il reste de la tarte au pomme que ta mère a préparé hier soir.

_ Ok merci, on descendra tout à l'heure en manger un morceau.

_ Travaillez bien !

Une porte se referma à l'étage et AJ retourna à sa maquette. C'est un passe-temps qu'il aimait bien depuis qu'il était en retraite. Mais celle-ci était spéciale, c'était la maquette d'un tricératops, il voulait en faire cadeau à Sarah.


	17. Chapter 16

Bonjour,

Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard, je me suis perdue dans les jours de la semaine...

Sinon Caskett71, je dois dire que j'ai bien rit sur l'une de tes reviews, je ne savais pas que Castle était apparu dans ma fic... Non sinon contente que la lettre d'Harm t'ai plu.

Voici un chapitre plus léger, avec une nouvelle découverte pour les enfants de Mac

Bonne lecture

* * *

_ Ça va, il n'est pas envahissant.

_ Qui ça ? AJ ? Ah non il est sympa, je pense qu'il ne sait pas trop quelle attitude adopter avec nous. L'autre jour je l'ai entendu hausser le ton avec ma mère, a priori ils étaient en désaccord, mais je n'ai pas su sur quoi.

_ Ils se disputent !

_ Non, je crois plutôt qu'il surprotège ma mère. Mais il l'aime ça se voit.

_ C'est vrai qu'à Noël il avait l'air super heureux, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu, et moi je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire comme ça.

_ Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai une lettre à écrire moi.

_ Oui c'est vrai ! Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas mettre dedans ?

_ Non aucune, je n'ai pas très envie de lui parler de l'Afghanistan, peut-être plus tard quand je le connaitrais mieux.

_ Et à moi tu me raconteras un jour ?

_ Peut-être.

_ Tu pourrais lui raconter tes premiers jours à l'école ou lui parler de Lucky.

_ Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Mais bon je ferais ça tout à l'heure, on va faire nos devoirs en premier.

_ Tu préfères être seul pour écrire !

_ Euh non, je… oui en fait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je ferais ça ce soir.

_ D'accord ! Bon ben commençons par les maths alors !

Allan et Sarah passèrent la première partie de l'après-midi à faire leur devoir, puis vers seize heures ils descendirent dans la cuisine manger une part de tarte.

_ Elle est super bonne, meilleure que celle de maman, et pourtant elle est douée.

_ Maman ne cuisine pas beaucoup, elle n'a pas vraiment le temps. En général c'est AJ qui fait la cuisine, mais de temps en temps elle aime bien nous faire un plat.

_ Elle te manque ! Ça doit faire drôle de ne plus passer tes journées avec elle.

_ Oui, un peu. Mais je les passe avec toi !

_ Ah oui ! Et je suis une fille géniale !

_ Et jolie aussi.

_ Euh merci. Dis si on demandait à AJ de nous emmener à La National Gallery of Art, on peut faire du patin à glace dans le jardin des sculptures.

_ Du patin ! Je n'en ai jamais fait. Et puis y'a mes sœurs.

_ Aurais-tu peur Allan Mackenzie !

_ Non, je vais demander.

_ Ok je te suis.

Allan débarrassa la table vite fait et parti dans la pièce voisine, Sarah sur les talons. Il se posta devant AJ, n'osant pas trop le déranger pendant qu'il fixait l'une des cornes du Tricératops.

_ Vous vouliez quelque chose les enfants ?

_ Euh oui, mais on ne veut pas te déranger.

_ Dis toujours.

_ Voilà, on aimerait aller faire du patin à National Gallery of Art.

_ C'est une bonne idée ça en plus ça ne ferme qu'à vingt-trois heure. Mais bon vous serez déjà au lit depuis longtemps à cette heure-là !

_ Oui c'est sûr. Alors tu veux bien ?

_ Oui, on part dans vingt minutes, le temps d'habiller chaudement tes sœurs, d'ailleurs vous devriez vous couvrir un peu tous les deux.

_ Merci ! Viens Sarah je vais te prêter un pull plus chaud.

_ Ok !

Les deux enfants partirent en courant sous l'œil attentif et souriant d'AJ. Pour lui ça ne faisait aucun doute ces deux-là avait été destiné à se rencontrer. Il rangea sa maquette, alla préparer les filles et se décida à passer un coup de téléphone à Sarah avant de partir.

_ Général Mackenzie.

_ Sarah c'est moi.

_ AJ ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_ Non, n'ai-je donc pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles de la femme que j'aime ?

_ Si bien sûr. Ça se passe bien à la maison ?

_ Oui très bien, nous avons décidé d'aller faire du patin au jardin des sculptures, j'emmène Sarah avec nous, tu préviendras ses parents. Tu pourrais nous rejoindre là-bas et on pourrait diner au restaurant qui se trouve dans le parc.

_ Oui c'est une excellente idée, je devrais avoir fini vers dix-huit heure, je vous rejoins là-bas ensuite, j'arriverais bien à vous trouver près de la patinoire.

_ Ça serait peut-être plus pratique si Sarah dormait à la maison ce soir, tu en penses quoi ?

_ Oui je vais en parler à Harriet, si elle ne veut pas on la ramènera après diner.

_ Ok, ça me va, à tout à l'heure mon amour.

_ A tout à l'heure, je t'aime.

Mac raccrocha, se leva et sortit de son bureau pour discuter avec Harriet.

_ Général vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Non Harriet tout va bien, je voulais juste vous parler, je viens d'avoir AJ et il emmène les enfants faire du patin à glace au jardin des sculptures, Sarah est avec lui, je voulais vous tenir informé, de plus je les rejoins là-bas après le travail et nous envisageons d'y manger, je voulais savoir si ça ne vous dérangeait pas et si on pouvait garder Sarah pour la nuit, ça serait plus simple.

_ Oh, non ça ne me dérange pas, Sarah vous aime beaucoup, elle doit être contente de passer la nuit chez vous. Elle et Allan ne se quittent plus.

_ Vous avez remarqué aussi.

_ Oh que oui. Ils sont encore jeunes et ne pense pas à la même chose que nous, mais je ne serais pas étonnée qu'en grandissant…

_ Ils sortent ensemble, je n'en serais pas étonnée non plus.

_ Ma fille a très bon goût je trouve.

_ Que voulez-vous on sait se faire apprécier dans la famille.

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire, puis reprirent tranquillement leur travail. La fin de journée passa vite, toujours prévoyante Mac avait une tenue civile pour se changer avant de rejoindre AJ et les enfants, elle prit son sac et alla dans les toilettes se changer. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, les regards se tournèrent vers elle, en effet elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient à hauteur des fesses, et bien qu'elle portait qu'un simple jean et un pull à col montant, ses collègues masculin la trouvèrent très sexy. Elle passa dire bonsoir à Harriet et Jen et prit la direction de la sortit sans prêter plus attention aux regards des hommes travaillant sous ses ordres.

* * *

Mac gara sa voiture dans Madison Drive, elle était contente elle avait trouvé une place assez prêt, il ne lui restait même pas deux cent mètres à faire pour atteindre l'entrée du jardin. Lorsqu'elle descendit de voiture, elle fût saisi par le froid, elle attrapa son manteau, ses gants et son écharpe et s'habilla avec soin pour ne laissé apparaître que son visage. Elle regretta de n'avoir pas emmené un bonnet avec elle, elle ferma la voiture à clef puis avança le long du trottoir. La lune était pleine, mais les lumières de la rue ne permettaient pas de distinguer les étoiles. De là où elle se trouvait, elle entendait déjà les cris et les rires de joies des patineurs, elle accéléra le pas, elle avait hâte de découvrir ses enfants dans cet univers.

Il y avait du monde, beaucoup de monde, elle s'arrêta et se mis à observer les alentours, elle ne les voyait pas, elle s'apprêtait à sortir son portable lorsqu'elle entendit un rire qu'elle connaissait bien, c'était celui de sa fille Aminata. Ça y est, elle les voyait, ils étaient là tous les cinq, même AJ avait enfilé une paire de patins. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore vu, alors elle décida d'aller louer une paire de patins pour les rejoindre sur la glace.

La file d'attente avançait lentement, du moins beaucoup trop à son goût, enfin elle réussit à s'équiper et se dirigea vers la glace. Mon dieu, elle eut une drôle de sensation au contact de ses pieds avec ce sol glissant et fît les premiers pas de manière peu assurée, puis cela revint naturellement. Elle fit quelques glissades, s'arrêta et essaya de retrouver sa famille. Mais ils l'avaient vu en premier et un boulet de canon vint s'abattre dans ses jambes, elle réussit tant bien que mal à garder l'équilibre, mais perdit son sérieux et éclata de rire en même temps d'Ely.

_ Coucou mon ange.

_ Coucou maman ! C'est trop génial la patinoire !

_ Je vois ça, vous avez l'air de vous amuser.

_ Regarde maman, je sais le faire en marche arrière !

_ C'est bien Aminata, mais fais attention aux gens derrière toi.

_ Bonsoir chérie, pas trop dure ta journée ?

_ Non, comme d'habitude.

_ Tu as quitté le travail comme ça ?

_ Oui, et je dois dire qu'ils ont tous fait une drôle de tête.

_ Ça je veux bien le croire, tu es magnifique.

_ Merci. Où sont Allan et Sarah ?

_ Là-bas, il se débrouille bien, il faut dire que Sarah ne l'a pas lâché une seule fois.

_ J'ai vu avec Harriet, il n'y a aucun souci pour qu'elle dorme à la maison.

_ Sarah dort chez nous ce soir ?

_ Oui.

_ Ouais ! Bon je retourne patiner, je vous laisse en amoureux. Hihi.

_ File avant que je ne t'attrape !

Sarah fit quelque glissades en faisant mine de poursuivre sa fille, puis fit demi-tour et vint embrasser AJ.

_ Alors comment s'est passé la journée de mon amoureux ?

_ (rire) Très bien, Ely et Allan ont terminé tous leurs devoirs, Ce matin je suis allée faire les courses avec Aminata et sinon rien de bien particulier.

_ Je trouve ça bien que les enfants passent du temps avec toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ressentent mais moi ça me fait bizarre de ne plus les avoir avec moi toute la journée.

_ J'aime passer du temps avec eux, j'apprends à mieux te connaître à travers eux, et je t'aime encore plus chaque jour. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais tu es une mère et tu t'inquiètes, c'est normal.

_ Tu crois ? Je ne suis pas trop couveuse ?

_ Non, tes enfants sont très équilibrés, et très murs aussi, je sais qu'ils sont encore jeunes, mais ses deux-là ont plus qu'une simple amitié qui les lie.

_ On en parlait justement avec Harriet. C'est pour lui que j'étais la plus inquiète et le voir heureux, le voir rire et le voir s'entendre aussi bien avec quelqu'un d'extérieur à la famille me rassure, j'avais peur qu'il reste dans sa coquille.

_ Il faut dire que Sarah est une petite fille extraordinaire, elle ressemble beaucoup à ses parents, elle a hérité de leur gentillesse et de leur attention à l'égard des autres.

_ C'est vrai, Allan ne pouvait pas trouver meilleur guide pour s'adapter au monde. Bon il est déjà dix-neuf heures et le restaurant ferme à vingt heures, on ferait bien de rendre nos patins et de se diriger vers le Pavilion si nous voulons pouvoir manger.

_ Oui tu as raison, je vais attraper les filles, tu t'occupes des grands.

_ Ok on se retrouve au stand de patins.

AJ partit à grandes enjambées dans la direction opposée à celle de Mac. Mac repéra très vite son fils et fila dans sa direction.

_ Coucou les enfants. On va devoir y aller si on veut manger au restaurant.

_ Ok, mais on ne ramène pas Sarah avant ?

_ Non, j'ai vu avec ta maman Sarah et si tu veux bien, tu peux dormir à la maison ce soir.

_ C'est vrai ! Bien sûr que je veux.

_ Ah oui !

_ Ben tu n'as pas l'air ravi ?

_ Si si, c'est juste que j'avais quelque chose à faire, mais ça attendra demain.

_ T'inquiète je te laisserais écrire tranquille.

_ Ecrire ?

_ Oui à son père. Oups je n'aurai pas dû le dire. Allan je suis désolée.

_ Alors tu as lu sa lettre !

_ Oui. Ce n'est pas grave Sarah, maman aurait fini par me poser la question de toute façon.

_ Non mais ça veut dire quoi ça ?

_ Rien, juste que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Mais je vais bien, la lettre de Harm est très gentille, il me parle de lui, de mes grands-parents, de toi aussi.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui, il a même dit que tu avais été la plus belle rencontre de toute sa vie.

_ Dit tante Mac, ça a été ton amoureux tonton Harm ?

_ Euh, non pas vraiment, c'est compliqué, bon si on y allait, les autres doivent nous attendre.

_ Ok.

_ Ok.

_ (à voix basse pour que seul Allan entende.) Je crois qu'on a abordé un sujet sensible.

_ Oui je crois aussi.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas trop de lui avoir dit ?

_ Non, comme ça je vais pouvoir lui demander des conseils sur ce que je dois mettre dans ma lettre.

_ Oui bonne idée, elle le connaît bien.

_ Sûrement, j'aimerai qu'elle me parle plus de lui.

_ Demande lui. Ou si tu veux je peux aborder certaines questions comme si de rien n'était. On a qu'à rentrer à la maison avec elle tout à l'heure.

_ Oui bonne idée.

Ils rendirent tous leurs patins et se dirigèrent vers le café Pavilion. Chacun prit place autour de la table qu'on leur indiqua, puis un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Les filles prirent une pizza aux peppéronis entre deux, Allan prit un Hot dog, AJ un Monté Cristo Panini et les deux Sarah une Caesar salade au poulet. Ils rirent beaucoup pendant le repas, discutèrent un peu de l'école, des vacances de printemps qui commençait le vingt-deux et de ce qu'ils allaient faire durant cette semaine.


	18. Chapter 17

Bonjour,

Bon cette fois je n'ai pas oublié qu'on était vendredi...

La fin de la soirée , deux enfants curieux, des essayages... voici le programme

bonne lecture

ps : caskett71 : merci pour ta review, alors une croosover Castle/JAG, hum... à voir, mais bon j'en ai déjà deux à terminer, ainsi que Castle à regarder, je n'ai pas encore rattraper mon retard.

* * *

Il était l'heure de rentrer à la maison. Les enfants avaient école le lendemain et Sarah dormant à la maison, il ne serait pas aisé de coucher tout le monde. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes pour rentrer. Mac emmena les deux grands et AJ garda les filles. Mac marchait tranquillement derrière Allan et Sarah. Ces deux-là parlaient à voix basse, ils mijotaient quelque chose, elle en était certaine. Ils arrivèrent à la voiture, Mac leur ouvrit les portières arrière puis s'assit derrière le volant et démarra. Seule la voix de Seal résonnait dans l'habitacle.

 _Sometimes  
I had to cry all night long, yes I did Sometimes  
I had to give up right, for  
what I knew was wrong_

Yes it's been an uphill journey  
It's sure's been a long way  
comin', yes it has  
It's been real hard every step of the way  
But I believe, I believe

This evenin' my change is come  
Yeah, I tell you that my change is come

Les deux enfants étaient sages, trop sages même et comme elle s'y attendait l'un deux s'adressa à elle.

_ Tata !

_ Oui Sarah ?

_ Je peux te poser une question ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes jamais mariés avec tonton Harm ?

_ Euh… nous étions amis, nous…

_ Tu ne l'aimais pas ?

_ Pas de cette façon.

_ Alors pourquoi je suis là ?

_ C'est compliqué.

_ Explique-nous, on est grand, on peut comprendre.

_ Disons que quand ton frère est né, on a fait un deal tous les deux.

_ C'est quoi un deal ?

_ Disons qu'on a passé un accord.

_ Quel genre d'accord ?

_ Nous nous sommes promis l'un l'autre de faire un enfant ensemble aux cinq ans d'AJ si nous étions seuls.

_ Mais AJ et moi n'avons pas cinq ans de différence !

_ Euh oui c'est vrai, disons que je voulais un enfant et qu'on a décidé de l'avoir ensemble.

_ C'est bizarre.

_ Oui très, donc si tu n'étais pas partie en mission, je n'aurai pas non plus grandi avec vous deux ? On n'aurait pas été une famille ?

_ Je ne sais pas Allan, mas je ne crois pas non.

_ C'est vraiment une drôle d'idée.

_ Peut-être que vous comprendrez lorsque vous serez plus grands.

_ Hum !

_ On arrive ! Tu veux dormir où Sarah ?

_ Avec Allan !

_ Oh oui maman ! Dis, elle peut ?

_ Bien sûr.

Les enfants descendirent de la voiture et rentrèrent en courant dans la maison. Mac resta un moment assisse la tête reposant sur le volant. Aujourd'hui elle avait réussi à rester dans le flou, mais Allan se posait des questions, elle savait que cette réponse ne le satisferait pas éternellement. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, les enfants étaient déjà changés et avaient brossé leurs dents. AJ avait installé un matelas dans la chambre d'Allan. Les quatre enfants vinrent leur souhaiter bonne nuit et montèrent se coucher. Mac était plus qu'étonnée de n'avoir même pas eu à lancer un rappel. Elle alla dans la chambre des filles et leur lu une histoire avant d'éteindre la lumière. En sortant de la chambre elle s'arrêta un instant devant celle de son fils. La lampe de chevet était encore allumée et elle les entendait discuter à voix basse. Elle entrouvrit la porte et les découvrit tous les deux assis sur le lit d'Allan.

_ Vous ne dormez pas ?

_ Non, je dois finir d'écrire ma lettre.

_ Ta lettre ?

_ Oui pour papa.

_ Oh…

_ Sarah m'aide, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui écrire.

_ Tu peux lui raconter ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, ce que tu as ressenti en faisant du patin à glace.

_ Tu crois que ça va l'intéresser ?

_ Bien sûr, tout ce que tu pourras lui raconter va l'intéresser. Je suis sûre que quand le papa de Sarah s'en va, elle lui raconte ce qu'elle fait tous les jours.

_ Oui c'est vrai, il aime bien savoir ce que j'ai fait à l'école, si j'ai eu des bonnes notes, si j'aide maman à la maison.

_ Oui mais toi tu connais ton papa, moi je n'ai jamais vu le mien.

_ Attend je reviens.

Mac sortit quelques instant de la chambre, elle avait trouvé dans un album d'AJ une photo d'elle et Harm au mariage de Bud, elle l'avait rangé dans un tiroir pensant la donner à Allan si elle sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Elle revint donc rapidement et lui tendit la photo.

_ Tien, c'est pour toi.

_ C'est toi et papa ?

_ Oui, cette photo a été prise au mariage de Bud et Harriet. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais l'avoir.

_ Oh oui merci, vous êtes beaux tous les deux dessus.

_ C'est vrai, tu as une jolie robe tata. Je ne la connaissais pas cette photo, pourtant papa et maman en ont plein.

_ C'est AJ qui a prise celle-ci.

_ Merci, on pourra acheter un cadre pour que je puisse la mettre sur mon bureau ?

_ Bien sûr, on ira le choisir ensemble si tu veux.

_ Je pourrai venir aussi ?

_ Si tu veux. Bon je vous laisse, n'éteignez pas trop tard, il y a école demain. Je repasse dans une demi-heure.

_ D'accord ! (répondirent-ils ensemble)

Mac les laissa seuls et s'appuya contre la porte en sortant, le sourire de son fils en voyant la photo lui restait gravé devant les yeux. Il était heureux et s'était le plus important.

Elle repassa comme promit une demi-heure plus tard, Allan et Sarah s'étaient endormis, elle replaça délicatement leur couette et vit une petite enveloppe blanche posée sur le bureau avec écrit « papa » dessus.

Les mois étaient passés assez vite, Harm et Allan s'envoyaient des mails régulièrement. Entre eux s'était installée petit à petit une certaine complicité. Allan lui racontait ses journées d'école, ses après-midi avec Sarah, les choses qu'il apprenait et découvrait au fil des jours. Harm lui, parlait de la vie sur le porte-avion, des anecdotes et péripéties qu'il rencontrait. Il lui narrait aussi son enfance, la vie à La Jolla, la première fois qu'il était monté dans un avion. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vu et pourtant se connaissaient déjà bien.

Mac voyait son fils évoluer, il s'épanouissait, découvrait la vie, aujourd'hui les rires avaient remplacés les larmes. Elle aussi avait évolué, son travail au JAG lui prenait une bonne partie de son temps, mais l'équipe l'avait bien intégré et elle avait repris ses marques au fil des jours. Elle envisageait même de remettre les pieds dans un tribunal. Sa vie de couple aussi s'épanouissait, AJ et elle déménageaient dans quelques jours, ils avaient trouvé une jolie maison avec quatre chambres et un joli jardin dans le même quartier que Harriet et Bud. Les enfants pourraient se rendre à vélo à l'école tous ensembles. Ils pourraient se voir plus facilement en dehors de l'école. L'amitié entre Sarah et Allan se faisait de plus en plus forte, tous les samedi soirs ils dormaient à tour de rôle chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Harriet les voyait déjà mariés ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Mac. Elles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble toutes les deux, Il faut dire que le mariage approchait et qu'elles passaient leur temps libre à son organisation. Pour autant Mac n'avait pas dit à ses amis qu'Harm était le père d'Allan, elle voulait laisser le temps au père et au fils de se rencontrer avant de tomber sous les questions.

* * *

 **Samedi 5 juin 2010**

 **Magasin de prêt-à-porter**

_ Ouah ! Il va en tomber à la renverse !

_ Tu crois ?

_ Tu t'es vue ? Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, tu vas te coiffer comment ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop encore, tu as une idée ?

_ Tout dépend si tu mets une tiare, un voile… Je te verrais bien avec une tiare, les cheveux lâchés et ondulés avec des fleurs et des perles blanches.

_ Hum, ça me plait bien cette idée.

_ En plus les perles rappelleraient ta robe.

_ J'ai du mal à réaliser, dire qu'il y a un an je me trouvais en Afghanistan.

_ Tu le mérites, je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à reprendre pied après tant d'épreuves.

_ Je ne le sais pas non plus, sûrement grâce à des enfants géniaux et à un fiancé attentif et aimant.

_ Toi et AJ, j'avoue qu'à l'époque je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça. Mais curieusement il se dégage une certaine paix intérieure de votre couple.

_ Moi ça m'est arrivé d'y penser, mais il m'était interdit d'envisager quoi que ce soit.

_ Ah oui ? Ça alors ! Moi qui pensais que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour un certain pilote. Je n'ai pas osé te poser la question jusqu'à maintenant mais, il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

_ Pas vraiment, c'était mon meilleur ami.

_ Hum, tu ne me diras rien, mais tu sais, il a été détruit par ta disparition, il n'a plus été le même homme et curieusement avant son départ j'ai cru revoir une étincelle de vie dans ses yeux.

_ J'espère que son séjour en mer lui aura fait du bien et qu'il nous reviendra au mieux de sa forme.

_ Oui moi aussi, les seuls moments où je l'ai vu ne serait-ce que sourire un peu c'était en compagnie de mes enfants.

_ Tu sais que ta fille est un amour ! Ce qu'elle apporte à Allan est sans mesure.

_ C'est drôle que tu dises cela car je trouve que d'un certain côté elle te ressemble beaucoup, vous n'avez pas que le prénom en commun. Elle est encore jeune mais fait déjà tourner la tête des garçons. Elle est très secrète et généreuse en amitié. C'est mon miracle et elle grandit si vite.

_ Tu sais je t'admire, tu as une si belle famille, et toi et Bud êtes toujours aussi soudés malgré tout ce que vous avez traversé.

_ Je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire. Moi c'est toi que j'admire, mais bon si on arrêtait de se lancer des fleurs et qu'on allait plutôt choisir celles du mariage.

_ Je me change et c'est parti !

Elles passèrent toute l'après-midi ensemble dans les préparatifs. Le mariage approchait à grands pas, dans trois semaines elle serait Madame Chegwidden.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, Harm faisait de la paperasse sur le Seahawk

_ Commandant, pour le dossier Jenkins je joins la facture des dégâts ou pas ?

_ Oui, il fait partie des dossiers que nous transférons directement à Washington, vous avez le dossier Neaman ?

_ Attendez,… je crois que je l'ai aperçu dans cette pile… oui le voici tenez.

_ Merci. Des nouvelles du continent ?

_ Pas grand-chose vous savez, quelques mails de mes parents, ma sœur qui m'annonce sa nouvelle grossesse.

_ Vous allez être tata, vous devez être contente.

_ Vous savez c'est déjà son quatrième. Mais c'est vrai que j'adore mes neveux.

_ Que des garçons ?

_ Eh oui, peut-être une fille cette fois. Et vous des nouvelles ? Ça se passe comment le contact avec votre fils ?

_ Très bien, je suis content, nous avons réussi à établir une relation intéressante, il me tarde de le rencontrer.

_ On rentre dans dix jours vous devez être impatient !

_ Un peu je l'avoue, en fait beaucoup, j'ai l'impression d'être redevenu un petit garçon pressé d'ouvrir ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

_ En tout cas ça fait plaisir de vous voir ainsi Monsieur.

_ Merci…, je me sens revivre, ça fait un bien fou.

_ Ils ne vont pas vous reconnaître au bureau.

_ Est-ce un mal ?

_ Oh que non ! Oups désolée. J'ai entendu dire que dans le passé vous et le Général étiez comme des gladiateurs entrant dans une arène lorsque vous étiez adversaires au tribunal.

_ Nous avions de sacrés joutes en effet, j'espère pouvoir de nouveau l'affronter si elle décide de plaider.

_ Je viendrais voir ça Monsieur. Bon si on finissait cette paperasse et qu'on allait voir ce que le mess nous propose aujourd'hui.

_ Oui bonne idée, je commence à avoir faim.


	19. Chapter 18

**Bonjour,**

 **Dans ce chapitre le retour tant attendu d'Harm...**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Mardi 15 juin 2010**

 **QG du JAG, Washington**

 **18H00**

Allan et Sarah étaient dans la bibliothèque du JAG en train de faire leurs devoirs, après l'école ils avaient pris le bus pour se rendre à une librairie au centre-ville et avaient préféré se rendre au JAG pour rentrer à la maison en même temps que leurs parents, plutôt que de perdre leur temps dans les transports en commun. Du moins c'est l'excuse qu'ils avaient sorti à Harriet et Mac à leur arrivée. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas eu l'air surprises car il était assez courant que cela se produise. Mais en fait ces deux-là avaient une idée bien précise en tête. Chacun leur tour ils se rendaient sur le plateau du JAG sous de faux prétexte, prendre quelque chose à boire, ils avaient un petit creux, besoin d'un stylo…, bref ils ne manquaient pas d'imagination.

_ Tu es sûr que c'est aujourd'hui ?

_ Oui certain, c'est ce qu'il a mis dans son dernier mail.

_ Il est déjà six heures, maman et Mac ne vont pas tarder à vouloir rentrer à la maison.

_ Ce n'est pas faux, quoique…

_ Quoi ?

_ Ben le Commandant du JAG ne doit pas se trouver là pour un retour de mission ?

_ Oh mais si tu as raison, mais dans ce cas elle va demander à ma mère de te ramener !

_ Mince !

_ Pourquoi ne pas leur dire la vérité ?

_ Tu plaisantes ! Je n'ai pas dit à maman que je savais quand mon père rentrait.

_ Et alors, elle n'est pas contre que tu le vois.

_ Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle serait ravie que je le vois ici.

_ Pas faux. Si on allait voir ?

_ Oui ça fait vingt minutes que je suis allée chercher un beignet.

Les deux enfants sortirent de la bibliothèque en longeant les murs tels deux espions voulant passer inaperçu et surprendre l'ennemi. Ils entendaient les bruits provenant du plateau et quelque chose dans l'ambiance avait changé, le silence avait été remplacé par des rires et des conversations. En même temps ils penchèrent la tête discrètement au coin du mur.

C'est là qu'il le vit, grand, majestueux, emplissant toute la pièce de sa personne. Il était entouré par ses collègues, il souriait, semblait détendu. Comme attiré par un aimant il sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers le groupe, il marchait d'une façon absente, fixant le regard bleu de cet homme qui ne l'avait pas encore aperçu.

Sarah elle était toujours à sa place, elle réalisa soudain ce que son ami s'apprêtait à faire, elle ne devait pas le laisser faire, personne ne savait au JAG. Rapidement elle rejoignit Allan et lui attrapa la main pour le stopper dans son élan. Il se tourna vers elle, le regard plein d'incompréhension.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça ici !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu imagines la réaction des autres, la réaction de ta mère, elle sera très mal à l'aise.

_ Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, je ne veux pas lui créer de problème. Que dois-je faire.

_ J'ai une idée, il n'est pas censé te connaître, je vais donc te présenter à lui, je vais lui dire que tu es mon petit copain.

_ Hein ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que Sarah passait déjà à l'action.

_ Oncle Harm ! (en lui sautant dans les bras) Je suis contente de te voir.

_ Sarah ! Bonjour, ce que tu as grandi !

_ Oui, et tu as vu, mes cheveux ont poussé aussi, je veux les avoir aussi long que Tante Mac.

_ Tiens donc ! Tu sais elle a eu les cheveux court avant.

_ Ben moi je préfère les cheveux long, tu veux rencontrer mon petit ami ?

_ Ton… ton quoi ?

_ Mon petit ami, Allan.

_ Euh… (Commençant à comprendre son manège) oui bien sûr quand tu voudras.

_ Tout de suite tu veux bien ?

_ Tout de suite ? Euh… (Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son fils vienne l'attendre pour son retour.) Oui pourquoi pas.

_ Allan vient.

Allan avait toujours le regard fixé sur Harm, il n'arrivait pas à le détacher, il parcouru les derniers pas les séparant et lui tendit la main pour le saluer. Harm était tout aussi perdu, ils avaient tous les regards du staff sur lui et ne voulait qu'une chose se retrouver seul avec son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras, il tendit lui aussi sa main et au moment où celles-ci allaient se toucher…

_ Commandant Rabb, je vous attends dans mon bureau depuis dix…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Tout le staff était présent, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, elle devait trouver quelque chose à dire, il fallait qu'elle débloque la situation.

_ Oh je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de mon fils.

_ Euh… (Puis se reprenant pour ne pas la mettre dans l'embarra devant son personnel) Oui Général, la jeune Sarah Roberts voulait me présenter son petit ami (Voulant s'amuser un peu au dépend de la jeune fille dont les parents venaient eux aussi de pénétrer sur le plateau).

Sarah devint rouge écarlate, ce qui eut pour effet de faire naitre des sourires sur les visages des personnes présentent.

_ Je vois. Allan, Sarah, je crois qu'Harriet vous attends pour vous ramener à la maison.

_ Oui, on y va, au revoir tout le monde.

_ Euh, maman, je préfère t'attendre, si tu ne finis pas trop tard.

Mac n'avait pas du tout prévu ça. Elle fit un signe de tête à Harriet pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait y aller et se tourna vers son fils.

_ Je termine le débriefing avec le Commandant Rabb et je suis à toi d'ici vingt minutes environ.

_ Ok, le temps de rassembler mes affaires.

Allan partit en direction de la bibliothèque avec Sarah, pendant que Mac faisait signe à Harm d'entrer dans son bureau. Le reste du staff se dispersa naturellement.

_ Asseyez-vous Commandant.

_ A vos ordres.

Mac regagna son siège et s'ensuivit un moment de silence. Harm fit alors une remarque pour détendre la situation.

_ Ah les enfants, de sacrés numéros.

_ Oui en effet. Alors Commandant, enfin de retour au pays ! Je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps, vous devez avoir hâte de rentrer chez vous retrouver votre femme.

_ Prenez le temps qu'il faudra.

Mac trouva sa réponse curieuse mais ne releva pas et continua comme si de rien n'était.

_ Comment se sont passé ces six mois sur le Seahawk ? Vous vous sentez prêt à retourner dans un tribunal ?

_ Ces six mois ont vraiment été des plus intéressant, le Sergent Brooke a effectué un travail remarquable, elle est vraiment très compétente. Elle est volontaire et apprend très vite.

_ J'ai déjà lu votre rapport sur le Sergent Brooke, ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Je veux savoir si vous allez bien, si vous vous sentez prêt à retravailler parmi nous.

_ Oui je suis prêt et plus en forme que jamais, j'avoue que j'ai hâte de vous affronter dans un tribunal.

_ Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

_ Oui vraiment.

_ Affaire Cleeves, le dossier vient d'arriver, vous vous sentez toujours prêt ? Vous représenterez la défense, je vous adjoins le Lieutenant Vukovic. La convocation devant la cour est pour lundi 8H30. Mais nous parlerons des détails demain.

_ Qui représentera la partie adverse ?

_ Moi ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ?

_ Vous ?!

_ Auriez-vous peur de perdre Commandant ?

_ Perdre contre vous ? Sauf votre respect Général, laissez-moi rire.

_ Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

_ Mac vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, vous n'avez pas mis les pieds dans un tribunal depuis dix ans.

_ Et alors, depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas gagné une affaire ? Je ne suis pas la seule à devoir me remettre en selle.

_ Je ne vous ferais pas de cadeau.

_ Oh mais j'y compte bien. Bon on reparlera de tout ça demain, il est presque dix-neuf heures et mon fils m'attend pour que nous rentrions à la maison.

_ Euh… Je….

_ Qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ Permission de parler librement sans rapport de commandement ?

_ Permission accordée.

_ Je voudrai lui parler.

_ Maintenant ?

_ Oui, je n'ai même pas réussi à le toucher tout à l'heure, je…

_ Je ne sais pas, peux-tu me promettre que tu ne vas pas entrer dans sa vie pour après le laisser tomber.

_ Oui je te le promets, durant ces six mois en mer j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, de penser à mon avenir, et je ne l'imagine plus sans lui.

_ Qu'en pense ta femme ?

_ Je… je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé.

_ Je vois, et que feras-tu si elle ne veut pas entendre parler de lui ?

_ Mon fils passera avant toute autre personne. Je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de ce que nous essayons de construire tous les deux.

_ Ok, tu peux lui parler, mais pas trop longtemps, j'aimerais rentrer à la maison avant que ses sœurs ne soient couchées.

_ Je comprends.

_ Vas-y, j'ai de la paperasse à finir, faites-moi signe quand ça sera bon.

_ Ok.

Il se leva sans demander l'autorisation, il ne restait qu'eux d'encore présent au JAG, Mac ne s'était pas formalisée et l'avait tutoyé depuis que la conversation était devenue personnelle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait, mais ne s'en formalisait pas, elle l'acceptait et lui accordait sa confiance, s'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour le moment. Avant de sortir de bureau, il se retourna, elle était déjà plongée dans son travail. Il la regarda et tout naturellement lui dit ces mots.

_ Merci, Mac merci pour tout.

Elle releva la tête et lui fit un sourire.

_ De rien.

Une fois sortit du bureau il se dirigea vers le petit garçon qui se trouvait sagement assis sur une chaise à les observer depuis déjà de longues minutes.

_ Salut.

_ Salut ! Maman n'a pas été trop dure avec toi ?

_ Non, du tout. On n'a pas été trop long ?

_ Non, du tout. (lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil)

_ Je suis content de faire enfin ta connaissance.

_ Moi aussi, je ne t'avais pas imaginé si grand.

_ Moi non plus. Et j'ai entendu dire que tu avais une petite amie !

_ Sarah est ma meilleure amie, elle a dit ça pour éviter que je te saute dans les bras, elle a dit que je ne devais pas le faire au JAG.

_ Elle est très sage, c'est vrai que les autres n'auraient pas compris, je suis censé être un étranger pour toi et ça aurait mis ta mère dans une position délicate.

_ Sarah a dit ça aussi. J'ai le droit de t'appeler papa quand il n'y a que nous ?

Harm ne s'attendait pas à ça, le petit garçon devant lui, ouvrait son cœur et voulait de son amour, il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, pas de la tristesse, oh que non, de la joie, il ne pensait plus cela possible, il s'approcha de son fils et le serra fort, très fort contre lui.

_ Je t'aime Allan, tu ne peux pas imaginer comme je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi papa.

Sarah avait assisté à toute la scène, bien sûr au fond d'elle une petit part en voulait à Harm, mais pour le bonheur de son fils elle avait décidé de l'enfuir et elle savait à cet instant qu'elle avait bien fait.

_ Bon les saules pleureurs, il se fait tard.

_ Ta mère à raison, il est temps de rentrer.

_ Mais… je veux rester encore avec toi.

_ Allan mon chéri, Harm a beaucoup de chose à faire ce soir, il vient de rentrer, tu pourras le voir un autre jour.

_ Mais c'est maintenant que je veux le voir.

_ Ta mère à raison bonhomme, mais si elle est d'accord on peut se voir samedi, passer la journée ensemble, rien que tous les deux.

_ Maman dis, je peux ?

_ … (Elle regarda Harm avant de répondre, elle ne voulait en aucun cas que son fils vive une déception) Moi je n'y vois aucune objection.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui.

_ Merci maman !

_ Bon tu dis au revoir et on y va, je t'attends dans la voiture. Bonne soirée Harm.

_ Bonsoir Mac, et encore merci.

Allan et Harm prirent quelques minutes pour se dire au revoir et se quittèrent sur le parking. Harm resta un moment à regarder la voiture s'éloigner avant de monter dans la sienne. Il avait enfin vu son fils, il était heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait encore été. Il démarra et prit la direction de chez lui.


	20. Chapter 19

**Coucou**

 **Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Alors oui une petite conversation entre Harm et Renée est prévue et pas plus tard que tout de suite.**

* * *

 **Samedi 19 juin 2010**

 **8h00**

 **Maison de Harmon Rabb Junior**

Harm avait rendez-vous avec son fils dans une heure et il n'avait pas encore évoqué son existence avec sa femme. Cette dernière était d'une humeur massacrante depuis son retour, il faut dire que lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui mardi soir, ils avaient échangé quelques banalités, puis il était allé se détendre sous la douche et enfin était allé se coucher. Lorsque Renée l'avait rejoint, il avait fait semblant de dormir, après six mois d'absence la pilule était plutôt dure à avaler.

_ Je sors !

_ Ou vas-tu ?

_ J'ai un rendez-vous avec un ami.

_ Harm tu ne peux pas repousser à plus tard, depuis que tu es rentré on se voit à peine. Allez, viens, je suis sûre que tu vas aimer ce que j'ai en tête.

_ Lâche-moi, je t'ai dit que j'avais un rendez-vous, et je ne peux pas l'annuler.

_ Bon j'en ai assez ! Avant ton départ je te trouvais bizarre, mais depuis ton retour c'est encore pire, tu as changé, tu n'es plus le même, je ne te reconnais plus et ça depuis qu'une certaine personne est réapparue.

_ Non je n'ai pas changé.

_ Tu plaisantes, je t'observe depuis mardi et toi qui ne souriais jamais, tu passes ton temps à ça. Tu me trompes c'est ça ?

_ Là je ne vois pas où serait la nouveauté, et en fait non depuis six mois je suis un mari des plus fidèles ce qui n'a pas dû être ton cas. De toute façon on a un accord donc je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait te faire.

_ Bon ben dis-moi alors ?

_ Je suis enfin moi !

_ Pardon ?

_ Je suis enfin redevenu l'homme que j'étais avant.

_ Avant quoi ?

_ Avant qu'elle meure.

_ C'est donc elle, j'avais raison, tu me trompe avec elle.

_ Mais non ! Mais elle m'a apporté la seule chose qui pouvait me sortir de mon état de stase.

_ Ah oui ? Je serais curieuse de savoir quoi !

_ Un fils.

_ Un…. Un quoi ?

_ Un fils, je suis papa. Papa, tu ne trouves pas que ça sonne bien.

_ Papa ! Tu te fous de moi ! C'est quoi ces conneries ! Elle débarque comme ça comme une fleur après dix ans, elle te dit que tu es le père de son enfant et tu la crois !

_ Oui.

_ Tu es crédule mon pauvre ! Elle veut te récupérer c'est ça !

_ Non, pas du tout.

_ Bon écoute, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait mais tu as intérêt à redescendre sur terre car moi je ne vais pas supporter ça très longtemps.

_ Supporter quoi ?

_ Le nouveau toi.

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir en arrière, je me sens bien. Je me sens vivant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.

_ Bon j'y vais, sinon je vais arriver en retard.

_ Tu ne vas nulle part.

_ Comment ça !

_ Je ne veux pas que tu vois ce garçon, rien ne prouve qu'elle dise la vérité.

_ Tu veux m'empêcher de voir mon fils ?

_ Et alors, tu détestes les enfants tout autant que moi, je ne vois pas où est le souci.

_ C'est là que tu te trompes, j'ai toujours voulu un fils, et aujourd'hui qu'il est là je ne lui tournerais certainement pas le dos.

_ Harm je te préviens, si tu franchi cette porte ce ne sera pas la peine de revenir.

_ Très bien, dans ce cas je te ferais parvenir les papiers du divorce.

_ Les… (Elle resta la bouche ouverte le temps de réaliser et lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits il n'était plus là.)

* * *

 **Samedi 19 juin 2010**

 **9h00**

 **Devant le National WWI Memorial.**

Harm avait donné rendez-vous à son fils devant le National WWI Memorial. En effet Sarah n'avait pas voulu qu'il aille le chercher chez elle. Il vit une voiture ralentir avant de s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Une portière s'ouvrit et il aperçut son fils, ce dernier avait la tête dans l'habitacle et devait sûrement écouter toutes les recommandations de sa mère. Il se décida à aller dans leur direction pour les saluer. C'était bien ça, il ne connaissait pas Sarah en maman poule et bien là il en avait un aperçu.

_ Tu fais bien attention, je t'ai mis un coupe-vent dans ton sac si jamais le temps venait à se gâter. Tu as aussi quelques biscuits, de l'eau, et surtout s'il y a un souci tu…

_ Je téléphone, oui je sais. Maman tout va bien se passer, je suis grand maintenant.

Harm avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, il fixait Mac et n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard d'elle. Elle finit par s'en rendre compte et lui lança une pique.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

_ Hein… euh toi en fait, je ne te connaissais pas en mère couveuse et je dois dire que ça te va bien.

_ Oui ben la mère couveuse en question a quelques consignes à te dire avant de te laisser emporter son poussin. Allan chéri, tu veux bien attendre ton père près de la fontaine, je dois lui parler cinq minutes.

_ Oui maman, à ce soir.

_ A ce soir, je t'aime.

Allan s'éloigna de la voiture laissant ainsi ses parents discuter, il espérait que sa mère n'allait pas mettre Harm de mauvaise humeur.

_ Je t'écoute maman poule.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je voulais juste te dire que cette journée est vraiment, vraiment très importante à ses yeux, je ne veux pas voir ne serait-ce qu'une part de tristesse dans son regard ce soir. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais me le ramener avant huit heure ça serait gentil.

_ Chez toi ?

_ Ah mince oui, euh non. Ici à huit heures ça te va ?

_ Huit heure, pas de souci. Et Sarah ! Ne sois pas inquiète, pour moi aussi cette journée compte beaucoup et je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de lui faire du mal ou de ressortir de sa vie, j'y suis, j'y reste.

_ Très bien, j'espère que tu dis vrai. Bon ben bonne journée à tous les deux, je vous laisse, Harriet doit déjà m'attendre.

_ Au revoir, bonne journée.

Ça commençait plutôt bien, Sarah était de bonne humeur et elle n'avait dit que des choses légitimes. Il se retourna, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, ce fameux sourire que sa femme lui reprochait, et regarda son fils sagement absorbé par les jets d'eaux de la fontaine du National WWI Memorial. Il se rapprocha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés au bord de l'eau.

_ Ça va ?

_ Maman ne t'a pas trop prit la tête ?

_ Non, ça a été, juste quelques recommandation, je l'ai trouvé plutôt enjoué et de bonne humeur.

_ Ça c'est l'effet mariage.

_ C'est bientôt ?

_ La semaine prochaine.

_ Oh je vois, j'ai eu de la chance de tomber dans la phase tout va bien alors !

_ Oui (rires)

_ Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire aujourd'hui.

_ Euh je ne sais pas.

_ Ok, tu sais je n'ai pas choisi ce point de rendez-vous au hasard, ici c'est un lieu très important à Washington, ici ce trouve une partie des monuments historiques qui comptent beaucoup pour notre pays. Je viens souvent dans ce parc, une partie de ma vie se trouve ici et je voulais partager ça avec toi. Il y a un endroit en particulier où je ne suis pas allé depuis très longtemps, en fait depuis la disparition de ta mère, mais aujourd'hui je me sens enfin près et assez digne pour y retourner.

_ C'est quoi cet endroit ?

_ C'est le mur, le Mémorial dédié aux soldats disparus au Vietnam.

_ Maman m'a parlé de cet endroit, elle m'a dit que ton père avait disparu là-bas quand tu avais à peu près mon âge.

_ Elle t'en a parlé ?

_ En fait oui et non, durant toutes ces années enfermées en Afghanistan, maman nous racontait des histoires, à ce moment-là je pensais qu'elle inventait tout, mais en fait c'est sa vie qu'elle nous racontait. Une histoire qu'elle nous racontait beaucoup c'est celle de votre épopée en Russie à la recherche de ton père.

_ J'aime beaucoup cette histoire moi aussi. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qu'elle a fait pour moi cette fois-là.

_ Tu l'aimes toujours ?

_ Je ne cesserai jamais d'aimer ta maman, c'était ma meilleure amie et elle comptait vraiment beaucoup pour moi. Tiens viens, continuons à parler en marchant.

_ Tu ne vas pas m'emmener à la roseraie ?

_ Tu connais la roseraie ? Tu connais l'histoire de la roseraie ?

_ Oui, maman m'a emmené dans ce parc, le jour où elle m'a appris ton existence. Elle m'a raconté votre rencontre.

_ Ok, alors je ne te saoulerai pas avec ça.

_ Oh si, je veux entendre ta version de l'histoire.

_ Très bien, alors…

Harm et Allan marchait tous les deux tranquillement à travers les allées du National Mall. Harm racontait toutes les histoires qu'il avait vécu avec Sarah, et d'ailleurs Allan ne les connaissait pas toutes. Il l'écoutait attentivement et lui posait beaucoup de questions. Harm était heureux de cette relation qui naissait entre eux. Ils avaient passé un long moment devant le mur. Harm avait parlé à Allan de son grand-père pilote lui aussi. Pour le déjeuner, Harm décida de faire un pique-nique à l'américaine, ils prirent des hot dog et allèrent s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi bien, et lorsque vint le moment de la séparation, se fut difficile pour les deux mais ils se promirent de renouveler ça souvent.

* * *

 **Lundi 21 juin 2010**

 **8H25**

 **Tribunal – Affaire Cleeves**

Le Général Sarah Mackenzie était arrivée de très bonne heure ce jour-là, cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle était assise dans le tribunal. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas franchi ces portes, elle voulait sentir l'odeur particulière de cette pièce, se souvenir des batailles gagnées et de celles perdues. Elle avait passé les meilleures années de sa vie dans ce tribunal et aujourd'hui elle voulait faire enfin revivre le Devil Dog en elle. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile mais le défi lui plaisait, elle savait aussi que tous ses subalternes viendrait observer cette joute, car nombreux étaient ceux qui attendait ce moment depuis son retour au JAG. Elle était en train de relire une dernière fois le dossier, quand la porte du tribunal s'ouvrit et que petit à petit celui-ci se rempli. Harm n'était pas encore là, mais c'était tout lui, arriver en dernier pour attirer l'attention. Enfin il arriva, Vukovic sur ses talons, il avait le sourire aux lèvres et s'arrêta un moment devant elle avant de rejoindre sa place. Elle fut sortie de ses réflexions par l'entrée du juge. Les débats allaient commencer. C'était à elle d'ouvrir le bal, bien que ce ne fût pas vraiment un bal, mais cette danse elle la connaissait par cœur. Elle prit une profonde respiration se leva et prit la parole.

_ Votre Honneur, tout porte à croire que le Caporal Cleeves lors d'une opération secrète des commandos a de façon délibéré tuer deux de ses compagnons d'armes, le Maître Davis Johnson et le première classe Evans Adams. Les conclusions des autopsies et de la balistique prouveront que ces soldats américains ont été tués par balles tirées à bout portant avec l'arme de l'accusé. Votre Honneur, l'accusation est convaincue que les témoignages étayent la thèse du meurtre avec préméditation et souhaite que cette Cour demande la réunion d'une Cour Martiale Générale.

Voilà la valse venait de débuté, elle regagna sa place en croisant le regard sûr de Harm qui s'avançait à son tour.

_ Votre Honneur la défense démontrera que le Maître Davis Johnson et le première classe Evans Adams ont été tué de façon accidentelle au cours d'une dangereuse opération commando, aucune preuve ne justifie l'accusation du meurtre prémédité, par conséquent que l'accusation demande la réunion d'une Cour Martiale Générale est absurde. Nous vous demandons d'annuler toutes les charges.

Harm regagna son siège toujours aussi sûr de lui, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer mais elle adorait ça. Comme elle s'y attendait presque tout le plateau du JAG se trouvait dans la salle. Mais quoi qu'il en soit elle devait en faire abstraction et montrer à tous qu'elle pouvait encore être la meilleure et qu'elle n'occupait pas son poste juste parce qu'elle avait survécu à l'enfer.

_ Appelez votre premier témoin Général.

_ Oui, votre Honneur.

La matinée passa rapidement, le procès était des plus intéressant les deux parties s'affrontaient de façon acharnées et de telles joutes verbales il n'y en avait plus eu depuis fort longtemps.

_ S'il vous plait un à la fois. Général continuez.

_ Oui votre Honneur.

Le procès dura la semaine entière, tantôt on voyait le Commandant Rabb regagné son bureau en ronchonnant avec Vukovic qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui démontrer qu'ils ne s'en tiraient pas si mal. Tantôt c'était le Général Mackenzie qui claquait la porte du sien énervé que ses arguments aient été démolis si rapidement. Finalement le verdict tomba le vendredi matin. Mac avait gagné, le Caporal Cleeves était reconnu coupable de meurtre avec préméditation et allait passer le reste de sa vie en prison.

_ Félicitation Général, c'était une belle bataille je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier.

_ Merci Lieutenant. J'espère que vous avez appris des choses auprès du Commandant Rabb.

_ En fait j'ai appris autant de lui que de vous Madame.

_ Vous m'envoyez ravie.

_ Félicitation Mac, je dois dire que vous m'avez impressionné, vous n'avez rien perdu de votre talent.

_ Merci Commandant. Vous vous êtes bien défendu aussi. (Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta le tribunal)

Elle se sentait si bien, cette semaine l'avait fait revivre complètement et l'avait distraite de l'événement qui se préparait.


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis contente de lire que le passage au tribunal vous rappel la série. Je vois que le passage au mur a aussi beaucoup plus. J'espère que vous aimerez autant ce chapitre.**

 **Un petit bon dans le temps en cours de chapitre...**

 **Malheureusement la fin approche car c'est l'avant dernier chapitre... je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end.**

* * *

 **Samedi 26 juin 2010**

 **10H30**

 **The Church of the Angels**

Elle ne savait plus, elle doutait, était-ce le bon choix, le plus raisonnable certainement mais était-ce le bon ? Elle faisait les cents pas dans cette petite pièce où elle devait se préparer, Harriet était sortie un instant et l'avait laissé seule. AJ était un homme admirable, elle l'aimait, elle le savait, mais ces derniers temps le ton montait facilement entre eux et toujours pour la même chose, Harm. AJ ne comprenait pas sa décision, il ne comprenait pas qu'il puisse faire partie de leur vie après ce qu'il avait fait. Mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement, son fils rayonnait depuis cette journée passée avec son père, il était aux anges.

Sarah fit encore quelques pas puis finit par s'assoir sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce. Elle n'avait toujours pas enfilé sa robe, mais elle avait encore un peu de temps, Harriet les avait fait venir relativement tôt. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées lorsque son amie réapparu.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Sarah !?

_ Je crois que je fais une bêtise.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il ?

_ On est peut-être allé trop vite. C'est un sacré pas en avant, je… j'ai peur.

_ On passe toute par-là, mais dans quelques heures ça ira mieux.

_ Non tu ne comprends pas, ça ne va pas très fort entre nous en ce moment.

_ Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

_ Je pensais que ça allait passer mais ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant que ça dure.

_ Quel est le souci ?

_ Harm.

_ Ah non ! Non, non et encore non.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

_ Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je crois ?

_ Je n'éprouve plus rien pour Harm si c'est ce qui te tracasse.

_ Alors c'est quoi ? Il est où le problème ?

_ Allan.

_ Attend je ne te suis pas, tu me parle d'AJ puis de Harm et maintenant d'Allan ! Je ne vois pas le rapport, ai-je manqué un épisode ?

_ En fait oui, j'aurai dû te le dire plus tôt, excuse-moi. Le problème est qu'Harm est le père d'Allan et qu'AJ ne veut pas le voir chez nous.

_ Le quoi ? De qui ?...Quoi ?

_ S'il te plait je suis déjà assez nerveuse comme ça sans que tu me fasses répéter.

_ Harm est le père d'Allan ?

_ Oui.

_ Et Allan le sait ?

_ Oui, ainsi que ta fille.

_ Quoi ! Attends une minute. Tu es en train de me dire que toi et Harm étiez ensemble avant ta disparition, que vous vouliez fonder une famille et qu'en plus tu es partie en mission en étant enceinte !

_ En fait les réponses dans l'ordre sont, non, non et non.

_ Oulla je n'ai rien compris.

_ Il a suffi d'une fois la veille de mon départ.

_ Oh ! Mais tout s'explique. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Harm a changé du tout au tout. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

_ J'en avais besoin.

_ Sarah écoute-moi, tu es heureuse aujourd'hui avec AJ, tous les couples ont des disputes mais les surmonter font aussi la force d'un mariage. Tu es stressée, tendue, c'est normal d'avoir cette appréhension, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Regarde-moi ! Tes enfants sont heureux, tu es heureuse, à dire la vérité depuis que je te connais je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi épanouie. Tu souris tous les jours, tu as apporté une fraicheur, une bonne humeur naturelle et une combativité au JAG. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas eu un tel regain pour aller au travail.

_ Merci, c'est gentil et ça me fait du bien.

_ Bon et si on préparait la mariée ?

_ Oui il est temps.

Mac et Harriet finirent de se préparer et eurent même le temps de se faire une petite séance photo avant la cérémonie. Lorsqu'elle fit son entrée dans l'église, plus rien n'existait au monde en dehors de l'homme qui se trouvait au bout de l'allée. Elle avança avec grâce, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Arrivée à la hauteur d'AJ, ce dernier lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et tous les deux se tournèrent vers le pasteur.

La cérémonie fût simple et émouvante, les traditionnelles photos de groupe et de famille suivirent la sortie de l'église. Puis tout le monde regagna sa voiture pour se rendre à la demeure des Chegwidden pour fêter ça jusqu'au petit matin.

* * *

 **7 juin 2016**

 **Maison des Chegwidden**

Les années passèrent, les enfants avaient grandi et s'était adaptée à la vie américaine. Après de multiples discussions entre Mac et AJ, ce dernier avait finalement accepté qu'Harm fasse partie de la vie d'Allan. Depuis, Allan vivait chez eux mais passait un week-end sur deux chez son père et la majorité des vacances scolaires.

AJ et Mac avaient décidé de ne pas avoir d'enfant ensemble, ils étaient heureux comme ça et en avaient déjà trois formidables.

Harm avait demandé le divorce et s'était acheté une petite maison à Fall Church. Il avait pris sa retraite en janvier 2013 et était parti quelque temps se ressourcer à La Jolla. A son retour à Washington, il avait trouvé le courage d'inviter Miriam à diner, leur relation avait commencé ainsi et aujourd'hui ils vivaient heureux tout en gardant leur indépendance.

Aujourd'hui Allan fêtait ses seize ans, sa mère avait prévu une fête en famille mais s'était également arrangée avec sa petite-amie pour inviter ses amis du lycée et que la soirée finisse entre ados. La soirée se déroulerait chez Harm.

Sarah avait débarqué aux aurores chez Harm avec quelques amis pour préparer la soirée. Ils étaient tombés face à un Harm mal réveillé qui les accueilli malgré tout avec une bonne humeur en échange d'une tasse de café.

Pendant ce temps Mac préparait un plateau pour apporter le petit déjeuné à son fils. C'était une tradition qu'elle avait mis en place pour chaque anniversaire lors de son retour aux Etats-Unis. Elle entra sans bruit dans la chambre du jeune homme, déposa le plateau sur le chevet et s'assit au bord du lit. Elle le regarda dormir un moment, elle observait ses traits, il avait grandi, mais avait conservé cette douceur qui faisait sa personnalité. Il avait également conservé ses cheveux mi- longs qui faisaient son charme. Elle était toujours là à l'observer lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux dévoilant ses iris bleus identiques à celles de son père. Un sourire apparu sur son visage.

_ Bonjour maman.

_ Bonjour mon ange. Bien dormi ?

_ Oui, merveilleusement bien. Ptit dej d'anniversaire ?

_ Eh oui ! Bon anniversaire.

_ Ça sent bon et je meurs de faim.

_ Assis-toi je vais te poser le plateau.

_ Hum ça sent bon et ça a l'air bon.

_ Merci.

_ Non reste.

_ Ok.

_ Maman je peux te poser une question ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Tu… tu avais quel âge la première fois ?

_ La première fois de quoi ?

_ Ben tu sais bien, LA première fois.

_ Oh cette première fois, euh… j'avais ton âge.

_ C'est vrai !

_ Oui, tu sais je me suis enfuie de la maison à cet âge-là, puis je me suis mariée.

_ Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Et c'était comment ?

_ Allan !

_ Désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret. C'est juste qu'avec Sarah on y pense beaucoup et je…

_ Tu as peur…

_ Oui, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal et je… enfin c'est comment la première fois pour une fille ?

_ Je dirais que c'est différent pour chacune. Toi et Sarah partagez ensemble quelque chose de vraiment très fort et je pense que lorsque le moment sera venu ça se fera tout seul. Faut éviter d'y penser et laisser les choses venir d'elles-mêmes.

_ Donc si je faisais l'amour à seize ans, tu ne serais pas fâché ?

_ Non en aucun cas, à condition que tu agisses de façon responsable. Attend-moi ici une minute je reviens.

Mac sortit de la chambre de son fils et revint une minute plus tard.

_ Tien, c'est pour toi, et surtout n'hésite jamais à en demander ou à en prendre dans la salle de bain.

_ Maman ! C'est… c'est gênant !

_ Non, c'est être responsable. Utiliser des préservatifs fait partie du sexe de nos jours et je préfère que tu en aies sur toi au cas où.

_ Ok, je comprends, merci.

_ De rien, bon je file sous la douche avant que tes sœurs ne monopolisent la salle de bain.

_ Dépêche-toi, je crois qu'Ely est réveillée.

Mac quitta la chambre de son fils et prit la salle de bain d'assaut avant que l'une de ses filles n'y entre. Mac se trouvait toujours sous la douche lorsqu'Allan descendit à la cuisine, seul AJ s'y trouvait.

_ Bon anniversaire.

_ Merci, tu sais si tout le monde vient ?

_ Oulla, c'est ta mère qui a géré, aucune idée. Tu as invité beaucoup de monde ?

_ Pas tant que ça, les Roberts, grand-mère, tonton Sergueï et papa.

_ Quoi ? Ton père va venir ?

_ Ben je l'espère, pourquoi ça te pose problème ?

_ Il est hors de question que cet homme mette les pieds chez moi.

_ C'est mon père ! Il a le droit d'être là le jour de mes seize ans… je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre lui, mais je commence à en avoir assez !

_ Si tu savais la vérité tu ne dirais peut-être pas la même chose.

_ Ah oui ! Et quelle vérité ? Que maman soit sortie avec lui avant toi, tu es jaloux c'est ça !

_ Oh que non, jaloux d'un tel salaud ça ne risque pas, que ta mère lui ai pardonné je ne me l'explique pas après tout le mal qu'il lui a fait.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? Quel mal ?

_ Que sais-tu de ta conception ?

_ Que mes parents ont couché une fois ensemble avant le départ de ma mère pour l'Afghanistan.

_ C'est ce qu'ils t'on dit ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ce n'est pas ça ?

_ Pas exactement mais ce n'est pas à moi de te dire la vérité.

_ Tu en as trop dit alors maintenant fini ! Mon père est un héros de la Marine, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux me dire sur lui mais si tu as une chose à dire, dis-là !

_ Un héros, tu parles d'un héros. Abuser d'une femme tu appelles ça un héros.

_ Qu.. Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Tu as très bien compris, tu as vu ta mère souffrir pendant des années, mais d'où venait sa plus grande souffrance à ton avis. Quand j'ai trouvé ta mère ce jour-là, elle était méconnaissable, c'est moi qui l'ai accompagné à l'hôpital.

_ Non ! Tu mens, il… il ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Tu racontes des mensonges, tu ne l'aimes pas alors tu dis n'importe quoi.

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ? On vous entend crier dans toute la maison.

_ Pose-lui la question Allan, demande-lui.

_ Maman c'est vrai ? C'est vrai que papa a abusé de toi et que c'est comme ça que j'ai été conçu ?


	22. Chapter 21

Bonjour,

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de ma fic avant l'épilogue.

Tout d'abord merci pour toutes les dernières reviews. Je vois que la séparation avec Renée n'a chagriné personne, hum que c'est bizarre. J'ai aussi cru comprendre que certaine n'aimait pas beaucoup AJ d'un coup d'un seul, on se demande bien pourquoi? Enfin bref voilà...

Donc voici donc la fin de cette fic, avec une explication entre Mac et AJ, un Allan furieux et amoureux, un évennement important, et une explication entre le père et le fils...

Bonne lecture et à mercredi pour le final.

* * *

Mac était devenue toute blanche, puis une colère noire monta en elle, comment AJ avait-il osé dire la vérité à son fils.

_ Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?

_ Sarah écoute, il avait le droit de savoir.

_ Non, va-t'en, sors de chez moi.

AJ savait que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, il prit ses clés et parti.

_ Maman !

_ Ecoute Allan…

_ C'est la vérité c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, pourquoi tu m'as laissé le voir comme un dieu, tu n'avais pas le droit.

_ Allan je…

_ Non ne dis rien, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Allan prit les clés de sa voiture toute neuve et partit en claquant la porte. Mac quant à elle s'effondra en larmes sur le sol de la cuisine. Ely et Amy qui avaient entendu les cris de dispute descendirent et trouvèrent leur mère dans cet état, l'une d'elle s'assit par terre et la serra dans ses bras pendant que l'autre prit le téléphone pour appeler Harriet. Harriet ne mit que quelques minutes à arriver.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ On a entendu des cris, d'abord AJ et Allan, puis Maman a crié très fort contre AJ et ensuite c'est maman et Allan qu'on entendait. Quand on est descendu il ne restait plus que maman qu'on a trouvée dans cet état.

_ Ok les filles vous voulez bien aller nous faire deux tasses de thé, j'emmène votre mère au salon.

Harriet souleva Mac et la remis sur ses jambes, elle était dans un état second, totalement absente. Elle la fit marcher jusqu'au canapé et elles s'y assirent toutes les deux. Harriet regardait Mac et se demandait ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans cet état.

_ Sarah ! Sarah tu m'entends ?

_ Tenez voici le thé.

_ Merci les filles, vous voulez bien nous laisser ?

_ Oui, on sera à l'étage si besoin.

_ D'accord, merci.

_ Sarah tient, ça te fera du bien.

_ Merci.

_ Ah ! Tu es toujours parmi nous. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ AJ a tout dit à Allan, et Allan est furieux, il est parti en claquant la porte et…

_ Stop, chut, reprenons depuis le début.

_ Je… je ne peux pas, c'est quelque chose que j'avais enfui au fond de moi et…

_ Sarah, parle-moi, qu'a dit AJ à Allan ?

_ Il lui a dit la vérité sur son père.

_ La vérité ? Quelle vérité ?

_ Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur cette nuit où Harm et moi avons conçu Allan.

_ Sarah, que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ?

_ Je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital après qu'Harm ait abusé de moi, c'est AJ qui m'y a conduite.

_ Oh mon dieu, mais… Harm serait incapable d'une telle chose, ce…

_ Harriet écoute, je sais ce que tu te dis, mais c'est pourtant la vérité et pour le moment mon fils de seize ans est au volant de sa voiture je ne sais où avec cette nouvelle à avaler.

_ Oh mon dieu. Je vais appeler Bud et Sarah, il faut le retrouver.

_ Merci, merci d'être là, comme toujours.

_ Hé… c'est normal, mais tu aurais du tout me dire bien avant.

_ Je sais, je…

_ Tu ne pouvais pas. Ecoute ne bouge pas, je passe quelques coups de téléphone et je reviens.

Harriet appela Bud en premier, elle lui expliqua brièvement la situation sans faire allusion au passé et lui demanda de ne pas quitter la maison au cas où Allan passerait. Après cela elle ne savait pas trop qui appeler, sa fille se trouvait chez Harm avec des amis, qu'allait-elle lui dire et parler à Harm elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle retourna donc au salon avec Sarah pour le moment.

_ J'ai eu Bud, si Allan passe chez nous il nous rappelle.

_ Ok, merci ? Tu crois que j'ai eu tort de lui cacher la vérité ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu as voulu le protéger. AJ n'aurait pas dû lui dire. Beaucoup de chose se mette en place maintenant, je comprends mieux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps Allan roulait, il roulait sans savoir où aller. On lui avait menti pendant toutes ces années, tout ce qu'il croyait être vrai n'était qu'un nuage de fumée. Ce père qu'il avait appris à aimer ne valait pas mieux que ces salauds qui les avaient gardés prisonniers pendant dix ans. Tout son monde venait de s'écrouler, il avait besoin de Sarah en ce moment, mais avant il devait se calmer et pour ça il ne voyait qu'une chose à faire.

Il prit la première à droite et se dirigea vers Falls Church, il devait voir son père, il devait lui demander des comptes. Il freina d'un coup sec puis coupa le contact. Il descendit de voiture et d'un pas décidé pénétra dans la maison. Là il trouva plusieurs de ses amis affairés à décorer le salon pour son anniversaire, il les salua à peine et se mit à crier pour qu'on l'entende dans toutes les pièces.

_ Où-es-tu ? Où te caches-tu ?

Harm qui discutait avec Sarah dans la cuisine reconnu la voix de son fils et senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Ah, te voilà !

Harm n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le poing de son fils vint s'abattre sur lui et qu'il tomba à terre. Sarah ne comprenant pas plus la situation se plaça entre les deux hommes pour essayer d'apaiser son petit ami.

_ Comment as-tu pu ? Je te prenais pour un héros et en fait tu n'es qu'un lâche et un salaud.

Harm avait compris, son fils savait, il savait tout.

_ Allan écoute, je…

_ Non, tu as violé ma mère, tu mériterais d'être en prison. Viens Sarah on a plus rien à faire ici.

Allan prit la main de Sarah et la traina à l'extérieur de la maison. Ils montèrent en voiture et partirent sans un mot de plus. Harm était toujours à terre. Que pouvait-il ajouter de plus, rien.

En voiture le silence était de mise, voilà maintenant plusieurs heures qu'Allan roulait. Puis soudain il s'arrêta, face à eux l'océan atlantique. Il coupa le moteur et descendit de voiture. Sarah le suivit, il marchait vite sur le sable et elle devait presque courir pour ne pas trop s'éloigner. Soudain il tomba à genoux, la tête entre ses mains et laissa libre court à son chagrin. Sarah s'approcha de lui puis le serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'au coucher du soleil, sans un mot. Puis Allan se releva et ils regagnèrent la voiture.

_ Allan tu n'es pas en état de conduire jusqu'à Washington. On devrait dormir ici, je vais appeler ma mère pour lui dire où l'on est.

_ Tu as raison, j'ai vu un motel en passant on va s'y arrêter, de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

_ Ok.

Sarah appela directement chez Mac, se doutant que sa mère devait s'y trouver.

_ Allo !

_ Maman c'est Sarah !

_ Sarah où-es-tu ? On était tous très inquiet.

_ Je suis avec Allan, on a beaucoup roulé, jusqu'à l'océan. Il est tard et on va rester dormir sur place.

_ Comment va-t-il ?

_ Il est chamboulé, il n'est pas encore prêt à rentrer, je vais rester avec lui, il a besoin de moi.

_ Ok ma chérie, surtout tu nous donnes des nouvelles régulièrement.

_ Oui maman, je te rappelle demain.

Sarah raccrocha et se tourna vers Allan, il avait le visage fermé et conduisait sans dire un mot, dans quelques minutes ils seraient au motel. Elle le connaissait bien et savait que ça ne servait à rien de le brusquer, il parlerait quand il en éprouverait le besoin. Elle n'avait pas tout saisi à la situation et aurait eu beaucoup de questions à lui poser, mais elle savait que sa curiosité devrait attendre. La voiture ralentit et tourna sur le parking du motel, Allan se gara près de la réception mais laissa le moteur allumé, sans dire un mot Sarah descendit de voiture et alla voir s'ils pouvaient prendre une chambre pour la nuit voir quelques jours. Elle revint au bout de quelques minutes avec une carte pass pour la chambre, Allan regarda le numéro et se dirigea dans la direction de la chambre. Quelques mètres plus loin, il se gara et coupa le moteur.

_ Ça va ?

_ Euh oui, c'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question.

_ Je suis désolé de t'entrainer là-dedans. Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta surprise. Je…

Sarah mis un doigt sur sa bouche et d'un regard lui fit comprendre d'arrêté de s'excuser.

_ Hé, c'est ton anniversaire, c'est toi qui décide.

_ Merci d'être comme tu es.

_ De rien, bon, on reste assis là où on va voir à quoi ressemble cette chambre ?

_ On va voir. Sarah, attend… Je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de descendre de voiture, puis se dirigèrent vers la chambre. C'était une chambre mal éclairée, avec un mobilier tout simple, un grand lit, une télévision, une petite table et deux fauteuils. Allan s'installa dans un fauteuil et Sarah prit les prospectus de livraison à domicile sur la table avant de s'installer dans le deuxième fauteuil.

_ Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

_ Non je n'ai pas très faim.

_ Ok.

_ Mais vas-y toi.

_ Non, non c'est bon.

_ Sarah écoute tu dois mourir de faim, on est parti ce matin et on a passé notre temps à rouler et…

_ A regarder l'océan.

_ Oui, c'est ça. S'il te plait fait moi plaisir, commande-toi à manger.

_ Très bien je vais commander une pizza mais tu m'aideras à la finir… hop, hop, hop, on ne rechigne pas, condition non négociable.

_ Très bien, mais juste pour te faire plaisir. Je vais aller prendre une douche pendant que tu passes la commande.

_ Ok.

Allan se trouvait toujours dans la salle de bain lorsque la pizza arriva.

_ Allan je peux prendre des sous dans ton portefeuille pour payer ?

_ Oui, il est sur la table.

_ Ok. Voilà monsieur, au revoir et merci.

Elle referma la porte et lorsqu'elle se retourna elle découvrit son petit ami sortir de la salle de bain vêtu d'une simple serviette à la taille. Elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu, mais ce n'était pas pareil, le fait de savoir qu'il était complètement nu dessous ce bout de tissu, lui faisait perdre la tête. Allan avait bien vu le changement dans le comportement de sa petite-amie, mais il n'en fit rien, il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit le carton à pizza des mains et le déposa sur la table. Puis il retourna près d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Sarah se blottit tout contre lui, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Pour le moment ils ne pensaient plus à tous ces soucis, ils étaient restés derrière eux à Washington. Allan savait qu'il n'effacerait pas le chagrin de cette façon, mais c'était son anniversaire et il ne voulait pas que toutes cette journée soit un désastre.

Sarah portait une robe à fine bretelles, doucement Allan en fit glisser une le long de son bras, il regarda Sarah au fond des yeux et n'y vit aucune objection, au contraire il put y lire la même envie, le même désir. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis de ses lèvres parcouru son cou, son épaule puis son bras, jusqu'à embrasser la paume de sa main. Il lui tendit la sienne et l'entraina vers le lit.

Rating M

C'était leur première fois et pourtant les gestes venaient tout naturellement, ils se regardaient, se caressaient, s'embrassaient. Dans cette chambre si banale, ils venaient de créer une bulle, leur cocon. Ils n'étaient pas pressés et prenaient le temps de caresser du bout des doigts chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre. Allan ne put retenir un soupir lorsque Sarah s'empara de son pénis, elle avait un geste timide, elle le frôlait à peine, mais ça lui faisait un de ces effets. Lui pendant ce temps découvrait son intimité du bout des doigts, elle commençait à être humide et son clitoris était déjà gonflé de désir. Elle poussait de légers soupirs qui l'excitaient encore un peu plus. Ils avaient toujours leurs regards ancrés dans les yeux de l'autre. Il se redressa un instant pour saisir son jean sur la chaise et en sortit un préservatif de sa poche. Il le tendit à Sarah pour qu'elle lui mette. D'un geste mal assuré elle le fit glisser le long du pénis, Allan la fit se rallongé et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, il ancra ses yeux dans les siens et d'un geste naturel entra doucement en elle.

Sarah se mordilla légèrement la lèvre au contact de cette première pénétration, il glissait tout doucement en elle, puis il recula, avant d'aller plus profond. Elle sentait un sentiment de bien-être l'envahir. Allan éprouvait un plaisir intense, il aurait voulu se lâcher, donner tout ce qu'il avait, là maintenant, mais non, il se devait de prendre son temps, d'apprécier chaque instant et surtout de ressentir le moment où il devrait rompre l'hymen. Il sentit qu'il l'avait atteint, et recula légèrement en elle, il n'osait pas trop, il avait peur de lui faire mal. Sarah le comprit et posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour l'aider à accomplir cet acte, pour se donner à lui. L'hymen se rompit d'un seul coup, Sarah émit un simple gémissement puis ils continuèrent de faire l'amour. Quelques minutes plus tard Allan se retira, défit le préservatif puis alla se blottir contre Sarah. Ils entendirent quelque temps la respiration allaitante de l'autre avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

Fin Rating M

* * *

 **14 juin 2016**

 **Maison de Harmon Rabb**

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Washington une semaine plus tard, Allan avait retrouvé sa sérénité qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Avant même de passer voir sa mère il voulait discuter avec son père, il voulait comprendre. Il demanda à Sarah de rester dans la voiture, il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il en avait mais il devait le faire seul. Il sonna et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. C'est Miriam qu'il trouva derrière.

_ Bonjour, est-ce que mon père est là ?

_ Bien sûr Allan, entre.

_ Merci. Ça vous dérange si je vous demande de nous laisser seuls ?

_ Euh…

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vais pas le frapper à nouveau.

_ D'accord, je serais à l'étage si jamais il y a un souci.

_ Ok, merci.

Allan se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva son père en train de construire une maquette d'avion.

_ Bonjour.

_ Allan !... bonjour.

_ Tu as un moment ?

_ Oui bien sûr. Asseyons-nous sur le canapé, on sera mieux.

_ Ok.

Un silence imprégna la pièce, aucun des deux ne savait par où commencer et c'est finalement Harm qui rompit ce silence.

_ Je n'aurais pas dû te cacher la vérité.

_ En effet.

_ Je ne veux pas me confondre en excuse, je ne veux pas non plus essayer de me racheter. Je ne vais pas essayer de me défendre ou de nier. J'ai fait du mal à ta mère, beaucoup de mal, et ça malheureusement c'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais effacer et que je garderais en moi à jamais.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ La question que je me pose depuis presque dix-sept ans. Et j'ai toujours la même réponse, « je ne sais pas ». Ta mère était la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce soir-là, je n'ai pas su que je lui faisais du mal.

_ Tu n'as pas su ? C'est une blague ?

_ Pas du tout, je la désirais tellement, je l'aimais tellement, je pensais que c'était réciproque, je l'ai embrassé et elle m'a rendu ce baiser, mais ce baiser a été si fort, je me suis emporté, je n'ai pas été à son écoute, j'ai laissé la bête en moi agir et j'ai fait le pire. Je n'ai l'ai pas entendu me dire d'arrêté, je ne l'ai pas entendu crier, je ne l'ai pas entendu pleurer. Mais lorsque je me suis arrêté, j'ai vu son regard empli de larmes, ça m'a déchiré le cœur et j'ai compris ce que je venais de faire. Elle m'a hurlé de partir et je suis parti, je n'ai même pas essayé de m'expliquer, ce que je venais de faire était sans nom.

_ Tu l'aimais. Et tu…

_ Oui je l'ai violé si c'est ce que tu veux entendre de ma bouche. C'est la première fois que je le dis de cette façon.

_ Comment ne t'es-tu pas tué après ça ! Moi je n'aurais jamais pu vivre en sachant ce que j'avais fait et en la sachant morte en plus.

_ Mais je suis mort ce jour-là et j'ai disparu totalement le jour de son enterrement. Je suis devenu un étranger dans mon propre corps, un observateur de ma vie pathétique et sans saveur. Et c'est toi Allan, oui toi qui m'as ramené à la vie.

_ Pourquoi vous m'avez menti ?

_ Ta mère voulait te protéger, te voir heureux.

_ Je comprends. Elle t'a pardonné n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, je ne le méritais pas, mais oui elle m'a pardonné.

_ Je te pardonne aussi dans ce cas. Par contre je ne peux pas te promettre d'être le même qu'avant avec toi. Je ne pourrais pas oublier ce que tu lui as fait.

_ Merci, et je comprends.

_ Bon j'ai su ce que je voulais savoir, je vais te laisser, Sarah m'attend dans la voiture.

_ Très bien. Passe quand tu veux.

_ D'accord.

Allan quitta la maison de son père et retourna chez lui avec Sarah. Là il trouva sa mère dans la cuisine devant une tasse de café. Il s'avança vers elle et la serra fort dans ses bras.

_ Pardon maman.

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te dire pardon.

_ Je ne crois pas, où est AJ ?

_ Je lui ai dit de partir.

_ Ok

Allan regarda sa mère, elle avait les yeux triste, elle aimait AJ, il le savait, mais leurs trop fréquentes disputes avaient eu raison de leur mariage et cette fois AJ était allé trop loin. Il était parti et ne reviendrait plus.

Sans un mot de plus il regagna sa chambre.

FIN


	23. Épilogue

tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette fic. J'espère que l'épilogue va également vous plaire. C'était ma plus longue fic jusqu'à maintenan, mais elle ne va pas le rester. En attendant de terminer celle en cours qui n'est pas du JAG. J'ai encore deux ou trois à poster que j'ai écrite à plusieurs

sinon merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça permet aussi de s'améliorer

je vous laisse avec le final

bonne lecture

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **10 Novembre 2O23**

 **The Church of the Angels**

_ Curieux que tu ais choisi ce jour là pour nous dire au-revoir. En effet il y a tout juste vingt-cinq an, tes amis et tes proches te rendaient hommage au cimetière d'Arlington. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui veux te rendre hommage maman. Il n'y a pas très longtemps tu m'as dit que tu savais que tu ne vivrais pas vieille, mais que cela n'avait pas d'importance car la vie t'avait donné et prit beaucoup. Tu as découvert ta maladie il y a quelques mois à peine et elle t'a emporté si vite. Mais finalement c'est une sortie qui te ressemble, rapide, sans un mot, en restant digne.

Tu as beaucoup souffert dans ta vie, et je t'ai vu vivre beaucoup de ces souffrances, je les ai vécu avec toi, à travers toi. Y'a quelques jours tu m'as dit de ne pas oublier de vivre pour moi, maman je veux que tu saches que je suis heureux avec Sarah, je suis juste triste que tu n'ait pas vécu assez longtemps pour voir mon enfant. De-là haut je sais que tu m'entends et que tu me vois. Je te promets de veillez sur mes sœurs et j'espère que maintenant tu seras enfin en paix.

Maman je t'aime.

* * *

 **4 février 2024**

 **Hôpital Universitaire de Georgetown, Washington**

 **18H26**

Un cri venait de retentir dans la pièce, un jeune étudiant en médecine, coupa le cordon ombilical, une infirmière entoura le nouveau-né d'une serviette et l'emmena pour l'examiner. Le jeune homme se rapprocha alors de la nouvelle mère et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle aussi avait choisi la médecine, mais là elle se trouvait de l'autre côté, à la place du patient. La grossesse avait été difficile, mais heureusement elle avait eu la meilleure spécialiste en obstétrique néonatal du pays pour s'occuper d'elle, le docteur Addison Montgomery (un petit clin d'œil en passant lol).

Addison regardait ce jeune couple tenant leur fille dans leurs bras, on pouvait lire le bonheur et la joie sur leurs visages. Ils étaient ce qu'elle aurait voulu être. Elle s'apprêta à sortir pour les laisser seuls un moment, puis se retourna une dernière fois avant de franchir la porte.

_ Ce petit ange a un nom ?

Le jeune couple se regarda, puis se ils la regardèrent en souriant.

_ Oui, elle s'appelle Sarah Mackenzie.


End file.
